Aqua de Vita
by Harisha
Summary: Jack Sparrow sale en busca de la eterna juventud acompañado por sus usuales compañeros de aventura. Pero entre ellos resalta una vieja amiga… ¿Sera posible que aun luego de años, la llama de la pasión no se haya extinguido y siga encendida entre ambos?
1. Reencuentro

**VERDADERO AMOR**

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con los largometrajes originales o licenciadas de __Piratas de Caribe_

* * *

**REENCUENTRO**

El océano se abría inmenso. Y aun más si se lo comparaba con la pequeña "nave" que peleaba por no hundirse. Se mostraba decida a demostrar que era capaz de lograr aunque fuese un solo viaje. Y lo estaba haciendo… pero a duras penas. Claro esta que su "Capitán" no parecía confiar mucho en ella.

Jack Sparrow navegaba preocupado bajo el estrellado cielo nocturno. Frente a el, se encontraba abierto el mapa que le había robado a Barbossa antes de que el pirata le robase su nave. Pero no le prestaba atención al pergamino. Estaba algo inquieto; el barquillo no había tenido problemas los primeros días de travesía. Pero había comenzado a dudar si lograría llegar completo a algún puerto. A esto, se le sumaba lo más importante; se había acabado _su_ ron.

Repentinamente, de entre la niebla un majestuoso navío se abrió paso delante de la barquilla. Jack se paró lo más rápido que le fue posible, tambaleándose un poco.

Tomó aire, preparándose para gritar por algo de ayuda. Pero se le adelantaron; una soga se le fue aventada.

Más que sorprendido, tomó su casaca (que había estado tirada en el suelo de la barquilla), su sombrero, enrolló el mapa, lo metió dentro de su entreabierta camisa y tomó la soga entre sus manos.

Apenas subió a la nave, un alto hombre se le acercó. Por lo que parecía, era el Maestre.

- Será mejor que vallas con mi Capitán – dijo.

Jack lo siguió hasta un camarote.

- Capitán, tenemos un hombre abordo – informó, asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta.

- Hazlo pasar –

El hombre así lo hizo. Jack entró al ordenado camarote.

Tras un escritorio vio a un algo anciano hombre. Al ver su algo arrugado rostro, lo reconoció al instante. Jack había vivido su infancia y adolescencia junto a el, le era imposible olvidarle.

El, por su parte, achicó un poco sus ojos color miel, para luego abrirlos sorprendido.

- ¡¿Jack?! -

El pirata sonrió ante aquella incrédula mirada.

- ¡Jack! ¡Mírate! ¡Ahora eres todo un hombre! –

- Igual tu, John… solo que desde que tengo memoria que eres un hombre… -

John Harper le sonrió ampliamente.

- Llegas en un momento algo duro… pero creo que igualmente se alegrara al verte – dijo John con una atípica seriad - Esta en el camarote de al lado –

Jack no respondió. Simplemente salió del camarote y se dirigió al de al lado.

En silencio, entró.

- ¡Les he dicho un millón de veces que toquen antes de entrar! –

Paró en seco y miró a Jack, quien le sonrió.

- Hola, Kate –

Una hermosa mujer lo observaba con sus azules ojos, sorprendida.

Llevaba prendas piratas, que hacían resaltar sus femeninas curvas. Su castaño claro cabello lo llevaba bastante descuidado, pero no tenia la necesidad de cuidarlo; así, con sus naturales y salvajes rizos se veia bien.

- ¿Jack? –

Apenas podía hablar. Además, ¿que se le dice a una persona que amaste en su momento y que años luego, vuelves a encontrar?

Antes de que pudiera articular (o no) otra palabra, Jack ya la había tomado entre sus brazos para besarla con pasión.

Luego de varios minutos, cortó el contacto.

- ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? -

- Cosas de la vida – suspiró Jack.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi… y no has cambiado en nada –

- Y tú te ves igual de joven y hermosa que siempre –

- Eso se lo debes decir a todas tus amantes –

- Pero solo contigo no es mentira –

Jack notó que no había respuesta "agresiva"; Katherine (Kate) solía ser una persona de carácter insoportable en _todo_ momento. Era muy difícil lograr llegar a su lado dulce, aunque valía la pena el esfuerzo cuando se llegaba.

- Espero me cuentes que te ocurrió durante todo este tiempo; se han oído últimamente grandes historias tuyas -

- Tú deberías contarme, después de todo ya has oído de mí y yo no he sabido nada de ti –

Kate miró el suelo.

- No mucho. Lo que a cualquier pirata le ocurriría –

Jack leyó en esos azules ojos aun algo de melancolía; una melancolía que el tiempo había intentado curar en vano.

- ¿Que ocurre? –

- Nada… -

Jack arqueó una ceja.

- Jack, no es tu problema – respondió ella, a la defensiva – En cuanto lleguemos a Tortuga, se que desaparecerás, ¿para que contarte? –

Jack guardo silencio. Kate tenía razón.

- Podría quedarme por más tiempo –

Katherine volvió a mirarlo. Jack pudo notar un destello de alegría, esperanza y emoción en la mujer.

- ¿Harías eso? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al hombre.

- Solo si se que ocurre a mi alrededor – sonrió Jack mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, dispuesto para un segundo beso cuando la oportunidad lo ameritara.

Kate suspiró.

- Nos han arrebatado algo… -

- Y piensas recuperarlo – finalizó Jack – ¿Y que es lo que les han robado? –

- Quien, no que –

Jack se separó de Kate rápidamente mientras ambos se volteaban hacia la puerta.

El Capt Harper se acercó a ambos.

- Jack, cuando eran niños, se les permitía. En la adolescencia, casi no había necesidad de recordárselos. Ahora que son adultos, me veo forzado a resaltarlo; quiero _distancia_ segura entre ustedes –

La mujer revoleó los ojos. Dando media vuelta, dejó a ambos hombres solos y salió del camarote.

- Repito; distancia entre tu y _ella_… en especial tratándose de ti, Jack. En Tortuga, no hay secretos; tus damas no son mudas. Así que, no hagas nada que sabrías que yo no quisiera que ocurriera entre tu y Kate –

Jack quedó algo tenso. No solo porque pedir aquello era pedir lo imposible. No. el Capt Harper había sido el único (sin contar a su padre, Teague) que con solo su presencia en un momento "tenso" podía intimidarlo.

- ¿Fui claro, Jack? –

- … transparente –

El anciano dio una fugaz sonrisa y se dispuso a irse.

- ¿Y supongo que sabrán como llegar a… el… ella? –

- Ese es el problema, Jack –

- … ya veo… - Jack sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo. Después de todo, prácticamente habían sido familia – Creo que en eso puedo ayudarlos – y de su cinturón, saco su brújula.

- Para que es eso? –

- Créeme que les servirá. Sigue el camino que te indique, si lo que más quieres es recuperarlo –

John miró a Jack.

- ¿No estarás ebrio, o si? –

- No más de lo normal – sonrió Jack.

- Jack… -

– Te doy mi palabra de que servirá. Solo dale una oportunidad –

John miró la profunda y segura mirada de Jack por un instante antes de tomar la brújula entre sus manos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.


	2. El Plan

**EL PLAN**

Para sorpresa de todos, la brújula señalaba nada menos que hacia Tortuga, su actual rumbo.

Luego de algunos días, solo faltaban unos minutos para que tocaran puerto.

Sin mucho para entretenerse, Jack se encaminó hacia el camarote de Katherine, el cual ella le había cedido a pedido de su padre (quien prefería que la mujer durmiera compartiendo su camarote con el que con Jack). Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Kate.

- ¿Sabes que tu padre me matara si te encuentra en un camarote sola conmigo? –

- Seguramente –

- ¿Entonces, que es tan importante como para poner mi vida en riego? –

- Es mi camarote, te recuerdo. Entraré cuando yo quiera. Y además, ya me iba –

La mujer se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba sentada y se dispuso a irse.

- Kate –

Ella se volteó.

- ¿A quien iremos a buscar? ¿Quien es… el? –

Katherine suspiró. Se dispuso a responder, pero un tripulante la hizo callar.

- ¡Capitán, estamos a menos de cinco minutos del puerto! –

Kate salió a cubierta con rapidez. Dando un suspiro, Jack la siguió.

Al tocar el puerto, la tripulación empezó a dispersarse a excepción de Jack, Kate y John, quienes se quedaron frente a la nave de este último.

- Yo y Jack iremos a buscar por el pueblo. Espero no tardemos – dijo la mujer.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañen algunos de mis hombres? – le preguntó preocupado su padre.

- No. Así está bien –

- Muy bien... Confió en ti –

Se alejó.

- ¿Hacia donde apunta? – preguntó con interés Jack mientras veía sobre el hombre de Kate, quien sostenía la brújula.

El aparato giró bruscamente, para luego parar. Ambos elevaron la vista; señalaba una nave.

- ¡Esa es la nave que nos atacó! ¡Ahí debe estar! – susurró exaltada Kate, recién fijándose alrededor.

- No podemos entrar. Por lo que se ve, aun hay parte de la tripulación adentro… y tu tripulación ya se dispersó por Tortuga. No los podremos atacar -

- … O podríamos intentar formar parte de ella –

Kate hecho carrera sin previo aviso en busca de su padre. Sorprendido, Jack la siguió.

En cuanto le encontraron, cosa que tardó su tiempo, Kate le explicó lo que tenía en mente.

- No estoy seguro… - replicó pensativo John.

Kate nada dijo. Quisiera o no, ella lo haría. Ya lo había decidido. Su padre lo notó en su mirada.

- Esta bien… en tanto te acompañe alguien – respondió resignado pero severo.

- Jack ira conmigo – replicó ella indiferente – En cuanto lo liberemos, saldremos de la nave en bote. Ustedes nos estarán siguiendo de cerca y nos recogerán –

- Antes deberías saber el nombre de la nave y el de su Capitán –

- No te preocupes. Se lo que hago – sonrió ella.

Jack y Kate dejaron a un preocupado e inseguro John para salir en busca de algo de información. Pronto que encontraron un borracho "amigo" de Jack que empezó a contar varias cosas interesantes.

- O'Connor es todo un pirata – rió – Nunca ningún otro Capitán del Montero lo había navegado tan bien. Además, los esclavos que vende son de excelente clase… un amigo mío le ha comprado una mujer que es espectacular. No se de donde sacará a esos hombres y mujeres… -

- ¿Dijo que vende esclavos? –

Jack pudo notar la preocupación en Kate.

- ¡Claro que dije eso! ¿Que no me oíste? Es una nave mercante además de pirata. He oído que hasta los nobles ingleses le compran… y a un muy buen precio –

La mujer miró a Jack.

- ¿Creo que es suficiente, y tu? –

- También – replicó Jack mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que se encontraban – Aquí tienes, Tedd. Gracias por tu tiempo… -

Jack le dejó unas falsas monedas de oro. El borracho, sin poder distinguir aquel engaño, sonrió complacido.

- No creo que me acepten como tripulante por ser mujer – se quejó Kate mientras se dirigían a la puerta – Pero tal vez si como mercancía –

Jack paró en seco y la miró sorprendido. ¿Había entendido mal o…?

- Tú podrías venderme y luego unirte a la tripulación –

- Katherine… - dijo despacio – ¿Sabes lo que te harán en esa nave si eres una esclava? –

- Nada… espero. Si O'Connor piensa venderme, supongo que será en buen estado. No creo que permita que me toquen un solo pelo. Sino, se defenderme muy bien –

- Estarás desarmada y ellos armados –

- Aun así. Además, para eso estas tú –

Jack suspiró.

- Muy bien… debemos encontrar a O'Connor –

- Creo que tu amigo Tedd esta ahora lo suficientemente borracho como para hablar sin cobrarte esta vez – dijo Kate mientras señalaba hacia semi-inconsciente hombre.

Jack sonrió mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia el pirata.

Las piratas ropas de ambos habían sido cambiadas;

Jack aun lo parecía, pero había cambiado su sombrero por otro más grande, que, muy a su pesar, tendría que devolver. Su vieja casaca la había dejado atrás para ahora tener una más nueva y extravagante, la cual también lamentablemente tendría que devolver. En cuanto a su cabello, luego de una lucha, lo habían logrado atar.

Jack sabía que luego de venderle a Kate, O'Connor no lo dejaría ser parte de su tripulación. Debía aparentar ser otro así luego poder ser el mismo frente a "su nuevo Capitán"

Kate, por su parte, había cambiado su ropaje pirata por uno más campesino.

Sus brazos y hombros estaban al descubierto. La pollera que ahora lucia era bastante ligera, y tenía caída vertical y a los lados tenia un par de tajos que mostraban sus esbeltas y largas piernas. Si querían que O'Connor la comprara, debía ver buena mercancía en ella.

Jack no aprobaba el ropaje. No porque no le gustara como le quedara a la mujer. Realmente le encantaba como se veía. Solo que no le gustaba que nadie más pudiera verla, y menos estando en un puerto de ebrios en busca de compañía.

Kate llevaba sus manos atadas con una soga, por la cual Jack la llevaba.

Entraron en una vieja cantina. Jack se acercó aun con Kate detrás de el a la barra.

- Busco al Capitán O'Connor – le dijo al cantinero mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Kate.

Este miró con seriedad a Katherine de arriba hacia abajo.

- Es por la puerta de atrás –

Jack le sonrió falso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta nombrada. Entraron a la poco iluminada habitación. Había una salida en la pared de enfrente, donde se encontraba parado un pirata.

Sentado detrás de una mesa, se encontraron con el Capitán Alfred O'Connor.

Parecía estar transitando la mitad de sus 40. Tenía el cabello de un negro intenso, y sus ojos, verdes y fríos, apenas se veían bajo su gran sombreo y espesas cejas. Sus prendas mostraban que tiempo atrás había sido las finas ropas que cualquier Capitán debería utilizar.

Ambos se estremecieron ante esa inexpresiva mirada.

- ¿Cuanto me das por ella? – fue lo primero que dijo con una amenazante y grave voz.

- No mucho. Es un buen precio comparado con lo que le traigo – replicó Jack, intentando no gesticular al hablar.

Debía lograr que O'Connor no lo recordara luego de irse, y el sabia que dejaba una impresión difícil de olvidar gracias a su aspecto y forma de moverse.

- Eso lo veremos – gruñó O'Connor - ¿Cuanto? –

- Unas curvas así, no valen menos de 40. Una cara como esa, unos 10. Un momento con ella, le suma unos 50. En total seria 100… Pero, como usted parece saber apreciar la belleza en esta dama y parece ser un hombre experimentado, se lo dejare en 80 –

- 60 –

- 70 –

- 65 –

- Hecho –

Alfred sacó una bolsa. Sacó un par de monedas de ella y luego se la aventó a Jack, quien la tomó.

- Más le vale, amigo mío, que tenga razón. No quiero ensuciar mi nombre vendiendo una cualquiera – advirtió Alfred mientras el otro pirata tomaba a Kate y se la llevaba.

Jack la observó aun algo preocupado para luego irse.

Ahora, solo debía devolver las prendas prestadas y unirse a la tripulación del Montero.


	3. El Montero

**EL MONTERO**

En cuanto todo fue devuelto y Jack recuperó su verdadero aspecto, se dirigió hacia el puerto.

Sentado frente a la nave, se encontró con un par de hombres. Se les acercó con su peculiar paso. Al verlo, estos se pararon de manera amenazante.

- Busco al Capitán de la nave –

- ¿Para que? – preguntó uno con grave voz.

- Para unirme a su tripulación – Jack se estremeció de si mismo. ¿El? ¿Uniéndose a una tripulación? ¡El era Capitán! ¡No tripulante!

Los hombres se miraron ente si.

- La tripulación esta completa –

-… estamos en Tortuga. En Tortuga siempre se pierde un poco de tripulación… - dijo Jack, ahora preocupado.

- No es nuestro caso. La tripulación siempre vuelve - dijo el otro gigantón.

Jack contuvo su risa. Aquel enorme hombre tenía una voz en verdad aguda y sonaba ridículo proviniendo de el.

El hombre lo notó.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? Te enseñare por que aun con esta voz los hombres me temen – gruñó mientras desenvainaba un enorme hacha.

Ante esto, el otro pirata sonrió, divertido. Dejando de ser el momento graciosos para Jack, retrocedió un poco.

- No hay necesidad de esto. Creo que ya se porque te temen –

El enorme pirata lo ignoró. Elevó su hacha sobre su cabeza mientras se acercaba a Jack.

Esto no vio más opción que desenvainar su ahora comparada con la otra arma pequeña e inútil espada. Los dos tripulantes rieron.

Jack aprovechó esto; junto a el se encontraba un barril. Con una patada, lo tiró al suelo y con fuerte un movimiento de su pie lo hizo girar en dirección al pirata. Al impactar, el hombre fue arrastrado por el barril y cayó por el borde del muelle.

El otro pirata dejó de reír y miro por donde había caído su compañero. Este salió a flote y se dedicó a nadar hacia tierra de vuelta. El hombre de grave voz miró a Jack, quien sonrió.

- Creo que ahora si hace falta un tripulante –

El hombre frunció el ceño y desenvainó su espada.

Jack revoleó los ojos para luego ponerse en guardia. Se defendió con dificultad de unos furiosos golpes, hasta que el otro frenó para tomar aire. Jack aprovechó esto para atestarle un golpe. Apenas se movió de su lugar sintió como detrás de él algo "caía" al suelo rozando su espalda e impidiéndole movimiento.

Se volteó y palideció. El enorme hacha se encontraba clavada a escasos cm de su cuerpo y apresando su casaca.

El pirata de voz aguda sostenía el arma con sus fornidos y ahora mojados brazos.

- ¡Falle! – se quejó.

- No importa, Nick – le sonrió el otro – Ya lo tienes -

Nicholas sonrió.

- Ahora te enseñare el significado de respeto… - dijo mientras hacia sonar los huesos de su mano – Ven, Matt, ayúdeme –

Mathew sonrió.

- Esperaba que me lo pidieras – replicó mientras se acercaba y envainaba su espada.

Con un rápido movimiento, Jack se deshizo de su casaca, dejándola en el hacha mientras el quedaba libre. Pero para su mala suerte, Nicky lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, impidiéndole su huida. Se dispusieron a golpearlo, pero…

- ¡Alto! –

Los tres se voltearon. Allí parado, se encontraba Alfred O'Connor.

A su lado, Jack pudo distinguir a otros piratas con algunos hombres y mujeres. Entre ellos, Kate. Esta suspiró fastidiada mientras revoleaba los ojos. Es que Jack no podía mantenerse alejado de los pleitos?

- Lleven a la mercancía a la nave –ordenó O'Connor a sus hombres, quienes así lo hicieron.

Luego, miró a Nicholas y Mathew, quienes intercambiaron miradas.

- Capitán... –

- Nada de explicaciones. Lo he visto todo –

Jack tragó sonoramente saliva. Por su parte, los dos gigantones se miraron entre si con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces quiere dar el primer golpe, Capitán? –

Alfred frunció el ceño.

- Claro que no – dijo para alivio de Jack – He visto como este hombre ha podido defenderse casi a la perfección de un par de hombres que lo superaban en tamaño. Pocos hombres tienen tal habilidad –

Jack sonrió, casi sin creerlo. Alfred le estaba salvando?!

- Capitán O'Connor, yo solo deseaba formar parte de su tripulación – Jack volvió a estremecerse de si mismo - Pero el – señaló a Matt - y el eunuco – señaló a un furioso Nicky - me atacaron –

O'Connor pareció pensarlo.

- La audacia escasea últimamente entre los buenos tripulantes… pero soy algo tradicional… no me gustan las "cosas" nuevas. Desconfío de ellas –

- Debería por lo menos "darles" una oportunidad. Sino, nunca sabrá si en verdad había razón para desconfiar. Y en el caso de que no la hubiera, usted terminaría perdiendo, ¿savvy? –

O'Connor sonrió.

- Astuto – replicó – Muy astuto. Y correcto. Suéltenlo – ordenó Alfred.

Nicky y Matt mostraron decepción, resignación e ira mientras que Nicholas lo soltaba.

- Mañana al amanecer zarparemos – fue lo ultimo que Alfred dijo antes de subir a su nave y desaparecer dentro de su camarote.

Jack miró a ambos piratas.

- Que hoy no pudiéramos tocarte no te salvara –

- Ya nos las pagaras –

Dicho esto, siguieron el ejemplo de Alfred.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate fue llevaba junto al resto hasta las celdas de la nave.

Para evitar inconvenientes, agruparon a las mujeres en una celda y los hombres en la siguiente.

Katherine se acercó a los barrotes y buscó en la celda de los hombres con la mirada. Nada. Terriblemente frustrada, se alejó y apoyó contra una pared. Había terminado en esa nave como esclava por nada.

Al escapar con Jack, tendría que hacerlo con las manos vacías… si es que lograban escapar…

* * *

_Que tal el capitulo? bueno, espero_

_aldi__; no te equivocas al pensar que se trata de alguien importante. El problema es que el sacrificio de Kate fue en vano como veras, Jack logró entrar a la tripulación luego de solucionar su "pequeño" inconveniente. Espero que esto te tranquilice, aunque no aseguro de que algo bueno pueda llegar a salir dentro del montero…_

_Akikosaman__; si, es mi primer __fanfic.__ me alegra que te halla gustado :)_

_Muchas gracias por los __reviews!_


	4. ¿Traicion?

**¿TRAICION?**

La mañana siguiente, el Montero zarpó, seguido a prudente distancia del Degollador, la nave de John Harper.

En cuanto pudo, Jack visitó secretamente a Kate.

- ¿Y bien? –

- ¡No esta! – reprochó ella, enojada, detrás de los barrotes.

- ¡¿Que?! –

- ¡Que no esta! – repitió Katherine – ¡Tu brújula no sirve! –

- Si sirve… estas segura de lo que más deseas es recuperarlo? –

Kate arqueó una ceja.

- Porque tal vez, lo que más deseabas era encontrar esta nave –

- Tendría sentido – suspiró la mujer, vencida.

- Averiguare lo que pueda. Mañana por la mañana, nos iremos –

- Muy bien –

Jack salió apresuradamente de las celdas. Ninguno percibió que escondido entre las sombras, un pirata había oído su conversación.

………………………………………………………………………

Aun no había anochecido, aun que faltaba poco, pero Kate se encontraba durmiendo. La noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño, pero ahora se encontraba soñando plácidamente;

_Una joven de unos recientemente 17 años cumplidos se encontraba sentada en una humilde habitación. Reflexionaba melancólica lo que seria de su vida._

_- Que entretenida eres, Katherine… -_

_Kate se volteó, sorprendida. Sentado desde la ventana la observaba un moreno joven, un par de años mayor._

_Llevaba su corto y azabache cabello escondido tras un pañuelo escarlata. Sus prendas constaban de un pantalón oscuro y una simple camisa blanca demasiada abierta y holgada, por lo que dejaba ver completamente su delgado y aun juvenil torso._

_Ella frunció el ceño._

_- Sabes que no me gusta que entres así, Jack – _

_- Justamente por eso lo hago – sonrió Jack mientras entraba completamente a la habitación y se dirigía hacia ella._

– _Y sabes que a papá menos – remarcó Kate – Y menos que menos si no sabe que estas aquí en mi cuarto solo conmigo –_

_- Ah, tu papá no me tocaría ni con una pluma – sonrió Jack mientras se sentaba a su lado - Lo tengo comiendo de mi mano –_

_- ¿Eso crees? –_

_Jack titubeo antes de asentir algo inseguro. Ella suspiró resignada._

_Permanecieron un instante en silencio, hasta que Jack carraspeó incomodo._

_- Y… ¿que te hizo el exterior como para que prefieras estar dentro y malgastar este hermoso día encerrada? –_

_Kate miró el suelo._

_- Papá decidió que lo mejor seria que yo lo acompañara en sus viajes – dijo melancólica ante la idea de dejar todo lo que conocía y amaba atrás._

_Jack abrió los ojos como platos._

_- Pero… tu padre siempre esta de viaje… solo vuelve por un mes cada año… –_

_- Y aun peor – replicó ella, sin levantar su vista de sus pies – Como mamá ha muerto y yo iré con el, no ve razón para volver a este puerto –_

_Jack abrió su boca para protestar, pero nada salió de ella. Kate no pudo soportarlo __mas__ y se lanzó a los brazos de Jack para comenzar a llorar, mientras él, luego de tardar unos segundos en reponerse a su sorpresa, le palmeaba torpemente la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla._

_- Te voy a extrañar mucho – lloriqueó._

_Jack tomó su tiempo para responder._

_- En cuanto pueda, te iré a buscar –_

Despertó. El día de su sueño había creído morir por haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Pero Jack había cumplido su promesa, seguramente no apropósito, pero aun así se habían reencontrado un par de años más tarde en Tortuga. Y continuaron encontrándose en aquella ciudad durante 5 años, hasta que no volvieron a verse hasta ese día (el "actual")

Repentinamente, comenzó a oír en cubierta un gran alboroto.

- ¿Que ocurre? – preguntó, exaltada.

El pirata que los había oído y que, justamente era el encargado de vigilar a los presos, le sonrió con malicia.

- Descubrimos a un traidor –

Kate palideció.

- ¿…traidor? – repitió.

- Así es. Un traidor. Lo más gracioso es que no duro en esta nave ni 24 horas –

- Y… ¿que ocurría con él? –

- Eso lo decidirá el Capitán –

La mujer tragó sonoramente saliva.

- ¿Ya lo sabe el Capitán? –

- Si. Lo ha dejado con los muchachos. Ellos se están entreteniendo un poco con él –

- Quiero hablar con el Capitán – pidió Kate.

El hombre la miró, sorprendido.

- No puedes –

- ¿Por que no? –

- Eres una esclava. Por eso –

- No le hare perder tiempo. ¿Que más puedes estar haciendo en la nave? ¿Mirando el techo, tal vez? –

- Muy bien, muy bien. Si te callas, le iré a preguntar. Pero no te atenderá –

Salió y a los pocos minutos volvió con cara de pocos amigos. En una mano, llevaba un arma, y en la otra, las llaves.

- Sal – le ordenó a Kate mientras con el arma mantenía a las otras mujeres dentro de la celda.

La llevó al camarote de O'Connor, quien la esperaba sentado en su ordenado escritorio.

- ¿De que quiere hablar? – preguntó fríamente Alfred.

Kate tomó aire profundamente mientras cerraban la puerta detrás de ella.

- Capitán O'Connor, como sabrá en esta nave, tiene un… - no quería decir traidor. No ayudaría si lo hacia –… un hombre que usted _cree_ que no es de fiar –

- No creo, Srta, que yo _crea_ que "no es de fiar". No es de fiar. Usted debería saberlo mejor que yo. Después de todo, ambos se conocen –

- Lo conozco, si. Pero solo eso, es un conocido – mintió.

- ¿Y por eso le aseguró que escaparían de mi nave? – arqueó una ceja Alfred.

- Allí es donde malinterpreta –

- Ah… ya veo… he creído que ambos son más que conocidos y que piensan huir pero en realidad no es así – sonrió O'Connor sarcástico.

Kate miró el suelo, frustrada. No podría hacer cambiar de parecer a O'Connor y ambos lo sabían.

- Muy bien. No es así – dijo - Pero Jack aun no lo ha traicionado. No puede mandar ahorcar al ladrón que aun no ha robado. Lo mismo ocurre aquí; no puede culparlo de traidor si aun no ha traicionado –

O'Connor la escuchaba atentamente.

- Ese intento fue mejor que el primero – sonrió – Pero solo eso fue; un intento –

Katherine apretó las mandíbulas y los puños.

- Seria injusto – volvió a intentar.

- Somos piratas. No buscamos justicia. Para eso está la Armada – replicó Alfred – Nosotros buscamos nuestro beneficio… –

- Pues esto no lo beneficia en nada –

-… y diversión – sonrió malévolamente.


	5. De Vuelta al Degollador

**DE VUELTA AL DEGOLLADOR**

Jack había sido llevado a las bodegas, donde lo tenía atado, sentado en el suelo. Miraba nerviosamente a quienes habían pedido un par de horas para entretenerse con él; Nicky y Matt.

- Te dijimos que no podrías salvarte – sonrió Mathew.

- Lo malo es que el Capitán te quiere "completo" – replicó Nick – Piensa venderte como el resto en nuestra colonia –

- Pero eso no quita el hecho que alguna que otra cosa podamos hacerte – sonrió Matt - ¿Quieres empezar, Nick? –

Nicholas sonrió.

- Será un placer -

Jack tragó sonoramente saliva.

- Tú me llamaste eunuco, pero yo te enseñare lo que es un verdadero eunuco –

Jack abrió los ojos como platos. ¿No pensaría…?

- Así es – rió Nicholas adivinando lo que pensaba.

Si Jack no se desmalló al ver como Nicky sacaba un cuchillo fue porque hasta su miedo vio que no era oportuno quedarse inconsciente en ese momento.

- Caballeros… por favor… no seamos incivilizados… – dijo nervioso mientras intentaba desatarse de su ataduras con desesperación.

Retrocedió como pudo hasta chocarse contra la pared de la nave, mientras ambos se le acercaban.

- Matt, sostenlo –

Forcejearon un buen instante. Jack parecía hacer adquirido una fuerza sobrehumana, ni siquiera esos dos mastodontes podían contra el. Hasta que ocurrió lo obvio: que resulta de 3 hombres forcejeando si uno de ellos lleva un cuchillo?

- ¡Nicholas! ¡Imbécil! ¡Me cortaste! –

En el brazo de Mathew se veía una profunda herida que comenzó a sangrar.

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Por no estarte quieto! –

- ¡¿Mi culpa?! – se defendió Jack – ¡El eun… digo, él es que lleva el cuchillo! ¡No yo! –

- ¡Cállate! – espetó Nicholas.

- ¡Cállate tú! ¡Tiene razón! – gritó Matt.

Mientras ambos discutían, Jack notó que a unos escasos cm estaba el ensangrentado cuchillo en el suelo.

Estiró su pierna y lo acercó a su mano. Con mucha dificultad, lo tomó y comenzó a cortar las sogas que lo aprisionaban. Finalmente, lo logró.

Ni Nicky ni Matt notaron como Jack se paraba, tomaba un par de botellas y se acercaba a ambos.

Miró con mucho pesar las botellas y las rompió en la cabeza de uno y luego del otro, noqueándolos.

- Que desperdicio de ron… -

Miró alrededor, buscando con la vista sus cosas. Luego de encontrarlas, las tomó y se dispuso a ir a las celdas en busca de Kate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Alfred.

- Evidentemente –

- En ese caso… - O'Connor se paró y dirigió hacia la puerta.

La abrió y llamó a uno de sus hombres.

- Escolte a la "dama" de vuelta a las celdas – ordenó.

El hombre tomó a Kate por el brazo y comenzó a llevarla hasta las celdas.

Repentinamente, la mujer oyó un golpe detrás de ella. Sintió como el pirata la soltaba y sintió su cuerpo caer al suelo. Se volteó, sorprendida, para encontrarse con Jack.

- ¿Como…? –

- Es hora de irnos – la interrumpió.

- Nadie se ira de aquí – oyeron como alguien decía a sus espaldas.

Se voltearon y vieron unos tripulantes que los apuntaban.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack y Kate se encontraban bajo la mira de varias armas, ahora en medio de la cubierta. Frente a ellos, se abrió paso entre los hombres el Capitán O'Connor.

- ¿Sabe que con esto me ha retado? Y eso lo tendrá que pagar – preguntó seriamente O'Connor.

Jack bajo preocupado la vista, mientras que Kate levantó un poco su mentón, lista para recibir su muerte.

Alfred rió.

- Tu no, preciosa. Eres valiosa mercancía. Puedo vender a mujeres como tu a un gran precio. Además, te mereces un castigo, y no veo la muerte como tal… Pero, por otro lado, veo que este hombre es importante para ti… creo que sufrirías más viéndolo morir a el que cualquier otro castigo –

Jack tragó sonoramente saliva.

- ¿Y por que yo debo pagar el castigo de los dos? –

- Vaya, que cobarde poco caballerosos eres – se quejó Kate.

Jack la miró con le ceño fruncido mientras la tripulación los observaba entre sorprendidos y entretenidos.

- Soy pirata. Además, eres tan o más culpable que yo –

- ¡Ja! Yo no te puse un arma en la cabeza y te obligue a que me ayudaras –

O'Connor no pudo evitar sonreír divertido mientras sus "presas" se peleaban entre si.

- No, pero con tus quejas me pusiste ente la espada y la pared. "Jack, tú nos dejaras y te iras a Tortuga. No te importamos, Jack" – se quejo el hombre, imitando la voz de la mujer.

- ¡Y tu como un idiota sentimental aceptaste! – replicó Kate, dándole un bruto empujón.

- No como un idiota sentimental, como un hombre de buen corazón –

Las furiosas miradas de Kate y de Jack se posaron por un fugaz segundo en la tripulación que los observaba. Ya debían estar lo suficientemente desprevenidos. Volvieron a mirarse al uno al otro con una mirada que lo decía todo; era entonces o nunca.

Antes de que la distraída tripulación pudiera reaccionar, Jack tomó la mano de Katherine y, sin previo aviso, corrió hacia el barandal y saltó junto con ella.

Sin caber en su asombro, todos se asomaron por la borda.

- ¿Capitán, que ordena? –

El hombre pareció dudar un instante.

- Nada. No sobrevivirán – replico finalmente Alfred, para luego entrar en su camarote.

Pero se equivocaba. Jack y Kate flotaban como podían, sin separarse. Esperaban que el Degollador llegara lo antes posible, ya que cada segundo que pasaba, más oscurecía y más difícil se les haría hallarlos.

Luego de varios minutos, la imponente nave apareció. Sin la necesidad de llamarlos, la tripulación los vio y lanzó una soga. Al subir, fueron recibidos por un ansioso John.

El anciano miró hacia los lados y se cara entristeció.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Kate – No estaba allí –

- Pero… - intervino Jack – el Montero es una nave contrabandista de esclavos que, como he interpretado, los suele vender siempre en el mismo lugar. Aun no lo hemos perdido de vista. Hacia **su** colonia se dirigían y se dirigen. Podríamos seguirlos, y al llegar a ese puerto averiguar –

John sonrió.

- Jack, hoy compartimos mi camarote. Tú y Kate necesitan deshacerse de la ropa a menos que quieran enfermarse – y se dirigió hacia el timón.

Kate miró a Jack y le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

- No se como agradecerte – dijo para luego irse a su camarote.

Jack lo sentía muy en lo profundo de su alma. Ambos Harper habían creído que aquella misma noche, todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero no había sido así. Ese alguien aun faltaba.

Jack se dirigió hacia el camarote de John.

Al entrar se quitó sus mojadas prendas y las tiró sobre una silla, donde esperaba que se secaran para la mañana siguiente.

Se recostó y comenzó a pensar quien podría ser esa persona. Moría por preguntarlo, pero no era el momento oportuno. Esperaría a que apareciera para luego averiguarlo.

Cerró los ojos y, antes de lo que hubiese creído, quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_El capitulo anterior lo publique algo apurada… pero dentro de todo, creo quedo bien… espero..._

_Gracias por los reviews nuevamente!_


	6. Oliver

**OLIVER**

_Kate sintió como era "arrastrada" por la oscuridad hacia dentro de un edificio. Una familiar pero apenas reconocible voz gritaba barbaridades en la distancia._

_Finalmente, la huida paró._

_Ella miró a quien la había llevada; un hombre de mediana edad._

_-… gracias – dijo, agitada por la corrida._

Katherine despertó con agitada respiración. Permaneció un instante sentada en su cama, hasta que se levanto y colocó sus acostumbradas prendas, dejando su vestido atrás.

Los tripulantes se encontraban trabajando arduamente, siguiendo al Montero.

La mujer subió hasta el timón, donde se encontraba su padre.

- Ya se ve tierra – informó John – Antes del anochecer llegaremos si es que ese es el rumbo que el Montero sigue -

- ¿Y Jack? –

- Aun duerme –

Kate se dirigió hacia el camarote del Capitán.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de si, Katherine se acercó a la cama donde Jack se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo, dejando su espalda destapada.

- ¿No podrías haber dejado dormir a mi papá en la cama en vez que en el sillón? El es más… –

- ¿Viejo? – preguntó Jack, quien evidentemente estaba despierto.

- Mayor – respondió Kate frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues si durmió mal, cosa que dudo, estamos a mano. El durmió incomodo y yo no dormí gracias a sus ronquidos – replicó el hombre mientras se volteaba y apoyaba sobre sus codos, encarando a Kate.

- Tú dices que no dormiste, pero estoy segura de que hace horas que mi papá salió del camarote y te dejo solo – respondió ella mientras se sentaba en la cama– _Siempre_ es el primero en levantarse –

Jack cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Se levantó de la cama y dirigió a la silla donde se encontraba su ropa.

- ¿No conoces la palabra pudor? ¿O respeto por una dama? –

- Lo dices como si no me hubieras visto antes y no te agradara – replicó Jack mientras se colocaba su pantalón.

Se volteó hacia Kate, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. El comentario no parecía haberle agradado en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Por cierto, para que viniste? – cambió de tema Jack algo alerta por la mirada de la mujer mientras se ponía su camisa.

Katherine se levantó y aceró a Jack.

- Primero; porque pienso darle una segunda y ultima oportunidad a tu brújula. Segundo; porque ya estamos por llegar –

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

- Aun no me explican a quien iremos a buscar –

Kate se volteó. Miró el suelo y luego a Jack.

- A mi Oliver – respondió para luego marcharse.

Jack se mostró algo angustiado. _Su_ Oliver?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Jack y yo iremos a buscar por el pueblo. Espero no tardemos – dijo Kate en el muelle, mientras la nave anclaba – Lo mejor seria que todo este preparado por si es necesaria una huida rápida –

Resignado, John asintió.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de que ambos luego de haber estado en el Montero se pusieran a deambular como si nada estando la tripulación de la ya nombrada nave dispersa por el puerto.

Guiados aun por la brújula a mano de Katherine, Jack y Kate caminaron durante varios minutos, adentrándose, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una taberna.

Todo estaba tranquilo, no como las cantinas de Tortuga. Los hombres bebían solitarios y callados.

- ¿Lo ves por algún lado? –

- No… -

- ¿Estas segura que es aquí? –

- Claro que no. Es tu brújula. Tú deberías estar seguro. Ella me guía. Yo la sigo. Eso no quiere decir que confié en ella –

Se sentaron en una mesa. Jack pidió ron, mientras que Katherine prefirió mantenerse completamente sobria.

- Tu brújula vuelve a mostrarse inútil –

- O no estamos buscando bien – replicó Jack – ¿Como fue que... mmm… lo perdiste? –

- El Montero nos atacó. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que la nave ya se alejaba que faltaba -

- Entonces es posible que este por aquí. Solo que no justamente _aquí_ – respondió Jack – Lo deben tener trabajando por atrás… -

- ¡Entonces, vallamos a ver! –

- Tengo una mejor idea –

Jack se levantó y acercó al hombre que estaba detrás de la barra.

- Estoy buscando algunos esclavos para comprar y… -

- No están en venta – respondió de mala manera el dueño.

Jack sonrió. De su casaca sacó una bolsilla y la agitó un poco, haciendo tintinear su abundante contenido.

- ¿Ni siquiera por un buen puñado de oro? –

El hombre dudó.

- Está bien. Síganme -

Pasaron detrás de la barra, por una puerta y caminaron por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta. El hombre la abrió, dejando ver una oscura habitación. Dentro, había acurrucados varios jóvenes, mujeres y niños.

- ¿Ven algo que les guste? –

Jack miró a Kate. El rostro de la mujer se iluminó. Por lo visto, habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando.

- Oliver… - susurró en voz apenas audible.

Repentinamente, la puerta se cerró.

- Primero me pagan, luego les doy al que quieran –

Jack sonrió mientras buscaba en su casaca. Para sorpresa del cantinero, sacó su arma en vez de dinero.

- Kate, haz lo tuyo mientras yo me encargo –

Katherine sonrió. Volvió abrir la puerta.

- ¡Vamos, salgan! ¡Ya son libres! – les ordenó a los esclavos, quienes, sorprendidos, obedecieron.

Kate vertió varias lágrimas al ver a Oliver. Ambos se abrazaron, felices de estar nuevamente juntos.

Jack no podía apartaba su vista de Oliver.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y su tez había sido levemente dorada por el sol caribeño. Llevaba una simple camisa blanca, y debajo se asomaban sus pantalones negros, ropas simples, seguramente para marcar su anterior esclavitud.

Kate miró a Jack sobre el hombro de Oliver. El entendió esa mirada.

- Gracias por la "venta" – dicho esto, Jack le quitó las llaves al cantinero y lo empujó dentro de la habitación para luego cerrarla bajo llave.

* * *

_Necesito aclarar; el abundante contenido de la bolsita de Jack no es dinero del todo… es una mezcla de basura por decirlo asi…_

_aldi; el "misterio" en parte se ha resuelto… en parte, por supuesto_

_león dorado; bienvenida! espero que te guste lo que seguirá_


	7. El Sueño

**EL SUEÑO**

- Vamos rápido. Le pediré a papá de irnos en cuanto podamos – dijo Katherine mientras volvían a recorrer los pasillos.

Salieron de la cantina y se dirigieron al Degollador mientras comenzaba a anochecer. Subieron a la nave, sin saber que un par de hombres los habían visto.

- ¿Ves, Matt? Te dije que eran ellos –

- Busquemos al Capitán, Nicky. Creo que le agradara verlos nuevamente –

Dicho esto, ambos gigantones se encaminaron hacia la ciudad, en busca de Alfred.

Al subir al Degollador, Jack se quedó en cubierta. Su mente se encontraba pensando en otras cosas. En cuanto pudiera, quería hablar con Kate.

La mujer, por su parte, entró al camarote de su padre. Este se encontraba esperándola.

- ¿Y bien? -

Kate nada dijo. Solo sonrió mientras a la habitación entró un sonriente Oliver.

- ¡Oliver! –

Sonrió y fue a abrazarlo.

Este se acercó y también lo abrazó.

Kate rió. Era la primera vez que reía en mucho tiempo. Se abalanzó sobre ambos, uniéndose al abrazó.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Katherine dormía plácidamente en su cama. Desde hacia varias noches, había tenido siempre el mismo sueño. Y esta noche, no seria la excepción;

_Se encontraba en Tortuga, bebiendo en una cantina con algunos amigos, entre los cuales le era fácil distinguir a un más joven Jack, quien estaba en la barra comprando algunos tragos mas para todos._

_Todo transcurría años atrás, cuando ella aun utilizaba sus humildes vestidos y aun no era una pirata propiamente dicho._

_- Sera mejor que vuelva al barco – sentenció luego de algunas bromas Kate – Papá me matara si tardo más en ir –_

_- Entonces, no vemos mañana – le sonrió uno de los hombres._

_- Lo dudó. Zarparemos mañana por la mañana –_

_Se dirigió al puerto, pero había una gran pelea en medio de su camino. Decidió tomar el camino largo. Esquivando el pleito, se dirigió por un oscuro callejón. De entre las sombras, salió un torpe hombre._

_- Sal ahora de aquí – espetó, borracho – No tienes permiso para pasar -_

_- Como si necesitara un permiso para pasar – replico Kate._

_Sorpresivamente, el hombre sacó un arma._

_- Ya te di una oportunidad –_

_Ella retrocedió. En verdad parecía tener intenciones de dispararle. El hombre apuntó hacia ella y se dispuso a jalar del gatillo._

_Kate sintió como era "arrastrada" en la oscuridad hacia dentro de un edificio, alejándola del borracho, quien se había quedado en atrás, gritando barbaridades._

_Finalmente, la huida paró._

_-… gracias – agradeció, agitada por la corrida._

_Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a salir, pero sintió como un fuerte brazos la tomaba por la muñeca._

_Encaró al hombre que anteriormente la había salvado con desafiante mirada. Pudo notar en sus claros e irritados ojos que estaba borracho._

_Sin previo aviso, la arrinconó contra una pared y la beso._

_- ¡Suéltame! – espetó furiosa mientras se zafaba._

_Pero el hombre la volvió a tomar. Con rudeza, la empujó. Ella calló al suelo con un sordo golpe._

_Antes de poder levantarse y huir, el hombre se colocó encima._

_- ¡Déjame! – chilló, encolerizada – ¡Déjame, sucio borracho! -_

_El hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella._

_- ¡Te dije que me sueltes! –_

_Volvió a ignorarla y comenzó a desvestirla._

_- ¡Aléjate de mí AHORA! –_

Despertó con agitada respiración. Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, miró a su lado. Dormido sobre su pecho, se encontró con Oliver. _Su_ pequeño Oliver.

Secó el sudor de su propia frente. Nueve meses más tarde de esa noche, _su_ hijo había nacido.

- ¿Tan horrible fue esa pesadilla? –

Katherine miró de donde provenía la voz. Jack la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cabina.

- ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire? –

Ella asintió. Sacó la cabeza del pequeño de su torso con cuidado para no despertarlo y siguió a Jack.

- Yo creí que Oliver seria un hombre… –

- ¿Por que creíste eso? –

Jack prefirió no responder con la verdad.

- No lo se -

Hubo algo de silencio.

- Debe de ser un niño muy valiente. Después de todo, pasó bastante tiempo alejado de todos los que conoce, tuvo que adaptarse a vivir con extraños y sobrevivir a ser un esclavo –

- Oliver es el niño más valiente que he visto. Demasiado, tal vez –

- Debiste haberlo extrañado -

Kate miró hacia Jack.

- ¿Que buscas, Jack? –

- Saber quien es el padre… me da mucha curiosidad –

Katherine sintió que su corazón dio un brinco. Jamás le había dicho a nadie quien era el padre del pequeño. Ni siquiera a John, el abuelo del niño.

- No lo se – respondió.

- ¿No lo sabes? Katherine, una prostituta podría dar esa respuesta –

Ella lo fulminó con la vista.

- ¿Así que soy una prostituta? –

- No. Una mentirosa –

Kate se volteó, dándole la espalda.

- Es todo. Oliver ya esta de vuelta conmigo. En cuanto lleguemos a Tortuga, podrás quedarte y continuar con tu vida –

Se dirigió hacia el camarote.

- Aun no me dijiste nada sobre tu pesadilla – intentó retenerla Jack.

La mujer lo ignoró.

Jack era un buen hombre, pero a veces podía ser desesperante… o ella podía ser muy irritable.

Se volvió a acostar. Cerró sus ojos y durmió antes de lo que había creído.

* * *

_Sinceramente, creo que este capitulo es complicado…_

_aldi; espero que después de este enredo de palabras, sueños y realidades entiendas quien es oliver_

_león dorado; si queres que te diga que norrington parece en la historia… te diría que esperes. No pienso dar adelantos :P pd: espero q tiago en verdad se haya olvidado de leer_


	8. ¡¿De Vuelta!

**¡¿DE VUELTA?!**

La mañana siguiente a temprana hora, zarparon. El Capitán Harper veía demasiado peligroso continuar compartiendo el puerto con el Montero.

Jack debía admitirlo; el pequeño era encantador.

Parecía tener una insaciable curiosidad, sin mencionar que para tener tan poca edad, era muy astuto.

Se pasaba correteando de un lado para el otro, jugándole bromas pesadas a los tripulantes que el consideraba poco agradables para luego ir a esconderse tras su madre o abuelo.

Pero ahora que Jack se encontraba en el navío, le gustaba desperdiciar su tiempo oyendo sus increíbles aventuras.

El hombre veía agrado en la completa atención que le prestaba.

Kate también se veía más feliz. Ignoraba a Jack, pero el estaba acostumbrado a eso. En sus tiempos, en varias ocasiones Katherine se había enojado con el y no le había dirigido la palabra por días.

Sabía que pronto se le pasaría. Solo debía persuadirla un poco…

………………………………………………………………

Katherine se encontraba en su camarote. Oliver se encontraba con su abuelo, jugando en el camarote del Capitán.

La puerta se abrió. Miró hacia allí y vio a Jack, quien la cerró detrás de si.

Frunció el ceño. Antes de poder pedirle de una manera poco amable de que se fuera, el pirata la había tomado entre sus brazos y ya ambos se encontraban en un intenso beso.

No pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Finalmente, logró reunir fuerzas para separarse.

- Esto no arregla nada – replicó.

- ¿Ah, no? – vio un brillo en los ojos del pirata, quien sonrió.

Dudó sobre su respuesta. Ella ya conocía esa mirada. Jamás presagiaba algo positivo para quienes le llevaban la contra a Jack.

-… no -

- Eso quiere decir solo una cosa – la sonrisa y brillo aun presentes, es más, más intensos.

-¿… que? –

- Que si simplemente un beso no funciona… tendré que avanzar… -

La colocó sobre la cama y el encima.

- Jack… pasó mucho desde la última vez… -

- Eso debería importarme? – sonrió el mientras se quitaba su camisa.

………………………………………………………………………………

- Aun no me dijiste quien es el padre –

- No empieces –

Kate se encontraba acostada, con su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

El hombre se propuso a replicar pero callo. Se oyó un golpe en la pared.

Para sorpresa de Katherine, Jack se paró rápidamente.

- ¡Póntelo! – le susurró a Kate mientras le tiraba su ropa.

Ella la tomó.

- ¡Hazlo rápido! –

Confundida, así lo hizo.

Elevó la vista, en busca de Jack, pero el hombre parecía haberse desvanecido.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió bruscamente; el Capitán Harper entró al camarote.

Kate sintió que su corazón daba un salto. Que cerca había estado eso! Pero… como había adivinado Jack que su padre entraría?

La respuesta la miraba nerviosamente parado desde la puerta; Oliver.

Ella le hecho una mirada en forma de reproche. ¡El pequeño se había complotado con Jack! ¡Era el encargado de mantener a John ocupado mientras el pirata "le pedía perdón"! ¡El había sido quien con el golpe en la pared había alertado a Jack!

Repentinamente, Kate notó que sobre una silla estaban las prendas del hombre.

Su respiración se cortó.

- ¿Emm… que ocurre? – preguntó mientras le señalaba disimuladamente a Oliver la silla.

El pequeño miró hacia allá y sus negros ojos se abrieron como platos. Silenciosamente, se deslizó por detrás de su abuelo, intentando llegar hasta allí.

- Solo buscaba a Jack… no lo habrás visto, ¿cierto? – sospechó John.

Katherine tardó en responder. Observaba a su hijo. El niño acaba de llegar a la silla y, ya con la ropa entre sus brazos, se dirigía a la salida.

Pero una morena mano se asomó desde la entre abierta puerta del armario y lo introdujo en el con un sordo sonido.

-… No. Seguramente esta en las bodegas – respondió.

John miró un poco alrededor.

- Iré a ver – dijo y salió.

Katherine se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió la puerta.

- Jack, fuera. Oliver, tu te quedas –

Ambos se propusieron a replicar, pero guardaron sus comentarios por la mirada de la mujer.

Jack se paró (se había puesto su pantalón en la oscuridad del armario). Katherine lo empujó fuera del camarote.

Con el resto de sus ropas entre sus brazos, Jack sintió como la mujer cerraba detrás de si la puerta con un portazo.

Kate se volteó hacia su hijo. Este intentó sonreírle inocentemente.

- Te parece correcto complotarte con Jack para que el y yo… - frenó. Oliver aun era un niño - … para meterlo en mi camarote? -

- … no te gustara mi respuesta… Además, así lo perdonarías -

- ¿Eso creíste? Pues no podías estar más… en lo correcto – suspiró, vencida.

Oliver sonrió.

- No te entiendo, Ollie – volvió a suspirar Kate mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El niño se sentó sobre su regazo.

- Tu y el abuelo son muy molestos referente a los hombres conmigo. Mi papá no parece mostrar excepción en esta "regla" ni siquiera con Jack, y eso que el lo conoce prácticamente desde que nació. Pero tu si. ¿Por que? –

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

- Me cae bien –

- ¿Pero, por que Jack? Varios tripulantes te caen bien –

- No lo se… Creo que el es diferente – respondió.

Repentinamente, la nave se sacudió.

- Oliver, quédate – ordenó seriamente Kate.

- Pero… -

- QUEDATE – volvió a ordenar.

Tomó sus armas y salió a cubierta.

Allí, le esperaba un ahora completamente vestido Jack, mientras la tripulación tomaba sus puestos de ataque y John salía a cubierta.

- ¿Que pasa? –

- ¡Katherine, vuelve adentro! – ordenó el Capitán Harper, al notarla.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y desde cuando no puedo formar parte de las batallas? –

- ¡Desde que la nave que nos ataca es la misma que se llevo a Oliver! –

Kate palideció.

- ¿Que? - susurró.

- ¡Katherine, ya te lo he dicho; vuelve a adentro y esta vez protege a Oliver! –

Ella permaneció inmóvil, desafiante. Respetaba mucho a su padre y solía obedecerlo; pero no en esto. No se escondería y los dejaría pelear solos.

- Katherine… - John parecía muy molesto.

Jack era más un hombre de acción. Al ver que las ordenes no funcionaban, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Tomó a Kate por el brazo y comenzó a llevarla hacia el camarote.

- ¡Jack! ¡Suéltame! –

De ente la niebla, unos piratas abordaron la nave, mezclándose con la tripulación y comenzando la pelea.

Aprovechando la distracción, Jack la tomó por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro.

- ¡Bájame! – chilló, furiosa por la degradación mientras pataleaba.

Jack la ignoró y soportó los golpes, insultos y patadas que ella le atestaba. Entró al camarote. Oliver, desde su cama, miró la escena, preocupado pero divertido.

- ¡Sparrow, bájame ahora! –

Jack la soltó bruscamente.

* * *

_hace tiempo, vi la película don juan demarco (que es muy buena dicho sea de paso) y hay una parte algo parecida a lo que paso en el camarote con jack, kate y john… me gusto y lo agregue :)_

_aldi; no… ese borracho no es nadie conocido… lo que seria realmente triste_

_leon dorado; sigo teniendo las esperanzas de que como siempre decistiago se paresca a mi y te ignore o se olvide_


	9. Lucha Dentro y Fuera

**LUCHA DENTRO Y FUERA**

Kate cayó sobre la cama. Acomodándose el ahora enredado cabello, lo miró con furia y agitada respiración, no solo de parte de ella.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a levantarme así! –

- Si es necesario, lo volveré a hacer –

Ella se repuso a responder, pero un brillo en el escritorio llamo su atención. Jack se volteó a ver que era lo que la mujer contemplaba; la llave del camarote. Intercambiaron miradas y luego saltaron hacia ella.

Jack fue el primero en tomarla. Miró con una triunfante sonrisa a la mujer. Katherine bufó e intentó quitársela, pero Jack la elevó fuera de su alcance.

- Ahora, espero que te comportes como una buena niña – le sonrió.

Kate no pensaba quedarse encerrada. Volvió a intentar quitársela en vano. Frustrada, realizó lo que creyó las manera más "práctica" para arrebatarle la llave y encerrarlo a él; le dio un rodillazo en donde supo que le doria hasta en el alma.

Jack llevó sus manos a la parte afectada y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin emitir sonido alguno.

- ¿…Así… así le pagas… luego de las pla… placenteras veladas que… que te hace pasar? –

Kate lo ignoró mientras tomaba la llave que había caído al suelo. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero Jack la tomó por el tobillo y la tiró al suelo. Hecho esto, la arrastró hasta el, quedando ambos uno al lado del otro.

La llave recorrió la mitad del camarote, pero quien la tomó no fue ninguno de los dos, sino Oliver.

- Ya me aburrí de verlos pelear… –

Jack y Kate se miraron entre si. La mujer terriblemente exhausta y el hombre aun temblando de dolor.

- Y como pelean por ver quien saldrá... –

-… ya se a donde se… dirige esto… –

- Ninguno saldrá – finalizó Oliver.

- … Lo sabia… –

- Oliver, no puedes retenernos – dijo Kate con seriedad.

El pequeño arqueó una ceja y levantó la llave de tal manera que su madre pudiera verla mejor.

- Yo creo que si –

Dio media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco. La puerta se encontraba abierta y un pirata se encontraba parado, observándolo.

Oliver retrocedió mientras el hombre se acercaba amenazante. El pequeño llegó hasta que llegó un punto en el que Jack estiró su brazo y, tomándolo por la camisa, lo tiró la suelo y colocó entre el y Kate.

Mientras Jack hacia esto, Katherine había sacado su arma y disparado al hombre.

- ¿Ves? Y tú siempre quieres salir a las batallas – reprochó Katherine a su hijo.

- Tal vez, si le dieras un arma… - replicó Jack, recuperando su capacidad del habla pero aun adolorido.

- ¡¿Que le de un arma?! ¡¿Estas loco?! –

- El niño necesita aprender a defenderse. ¿Como crees que lo hará? ¿Mirándote? –

- ¡Aun es muy pequeño! –

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió Oliver.

Katherine revoleó los ojos mientras se paraba. El pequeño la imitó. Y con algo de dificultad, finalmente, Jack.

Elevaron la vista para notar sorprendidos que O'Connor los observaba parado desde la puerta que el ya muerto pirata había dejado abierta.

- No puedo que sigan con vida… y juntos – sonrió incrédulo.

Jack y Katherine se propusieron a sacar sus armas. Pero Alfred se les adelantó; sacó su arma y apuntó hacia Oliver.

Kate palideció.

- Si hacen el más mínimo movimiento, el niñito muere – amenazó – Ahora, "dama y caballero", sus armas, por favor –

Ambos piratas tiraron sus armas al suelo.

- Perfecto. ¿No ven que es más simple cuando se coopera? Ahora síganme; creo que les será agradable ver como ya los hemos derrotado –

Kate acercó a Oliver hacia ella, como si temiera que se lo volvieran a arrebatar.

Al subir a cubierta, pudieron ver como los hombres de Alfred llevaban a la tripulación en una fila desde el Degollador hasta el Montero, donde seria encerrados.

- Por favor, adelante – sonrió O'Connor mientras les señalaba la fila – No sean tímidos. Hay espacio para tres más –

Como la vez anterior, separaron a los prisioneros por sexos. Un pirata separó bruscamente a Oliver de los brazos de Katherine. La mujer estuvo a punto de ir tras el pequeño, pero la mirada de Jack la tranquilizó; el cuidaría de Oliver en las celdas junto con John.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todo estaba en silencio. Los piratas del Degollador se lamentaban en silencio su suerte; sabían lo que les esperaba.

Oliver se encontraba entre los brazos de su abuelo. John intentaba tranquilizarlo, susurrándole. Jack y Kate, por su parte, se encontraban hablando entre murmullos separados por los barrotes de las celdas.

- Debemos irnos cuanto antes. Nos volverán a vender –

- Y seguramente se desharán de los que no sirvan como esclavos –

Kate miró asustada a su **anciano** padre.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? –

Jack miró el suelo, mientras pensaba. Kate notó que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo saldrían.

* * *

_aldi; __jack__ eligió la manera que mas le gustaba. __no__ me imagino que el orgullo de __jack__ le permita andar pidiendo perdón por ahí…_


	10. Misterio Revelado

**MISTERIO REVELADO**

Los días pasaron el Montero. Las esperanzas de escapar parecían haber desaparecido. Todos ya habían aceptado que perderían su libertad por una vida de esclavitud.

Se encontraban descansando, "tranquilamente"

Como se ha dicho anteriormente, Kate había estado soñando constantemente con el mismo sueño. Y no hay noche que sea la excepción;

_Se encontraba en Tortuga, bebiendo en una cantina con algunos amigos, entre los cuales le era fácil distinguir a un más joven Jack, quien estaba en la barra comprando algunos tragos mas para todos._

_Todo transcurría años atrás, cuando ella aun utilizaba sus humildes vestidos y aun no era una pirata propiamente dicho._

_- Sera mejor que vuelva al barco – sentenció luego de algunas bromas Kate – Papá me matara si tardo más en ir –_

_- Entonces, no vemos mañana – le sonrió uno de los hombres._

_- Lo dudó. Zarparemos mañana por la mañana –_

_Se dirigió al puerto, pero había una gran pelea en medio de su camino. Decidió tomar el camino largo. Esquivando el pleito, se dirigió por un oscuro callejón. De entre las sombras, salió un torpe hombre._

_- Sal ahora de aquí – le espetó, borracho – No tienes permiso para pasar -_

_- Como si necesitara un permiso para pasar – replico Kate._

_Sorpresivamente, el hombre sacó un arma._

_- Ya te di una oportunidad –_

_Ella retrocedió. En verdad parecía tener intenciones de dispararle. El hombre apuntó hacia ella y se dispuso a jalar del gatillo._

_Kate sintió como era "arrastrada" en la oscuridad hacia dentro de un edificio, alejándola del borracho, quien se había quedado en atrás, gritando barbaridades._

_Finalmente, la huida paró._

_-… gracias – agradeció, agitada por la corrida._

_Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a salir, pero sintió como un fuerte brazos la tomaba por la muñeca._

_Encaró al hombre que anteriormente la había salvado con desafiante mirada. Pudo notar en sus claros e irritados ojos que estaba borracho._

_Sin previo aviso, la arrinconó contra una pared y la beso._

_- ¡Suéltame! – espetó furiosa mientras se zafaba._

_Pero el hombre la volvió a tomar. Con rudeza, la empujó. Ella calló al suelo con un sordo golpe._

_Antes de poder levantarse y huir, el hombre se colocó encima._

_- ¡Déjame! – chilló, encolerizada – ¡Déjame, sucio borracho! -_

_El hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella._

_- ¡Te dije que me sueltes! –_

_Volvió a ignorarla y comenzó a desvestirla._

_- ¡Aléjate de mí AHORA! –_

_Kate se volvió a zafar, pero nuevamente el hombre la tiró al suelo. Volvió a ignorarla. Mientras continuaba con su casi completa labor._

_Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido; un portazo, un disparo, el borracho caía muerto frente a los ojos de Kate y, ella miraba casi enojada a su rescatador, quien habiendo matado al otro hombre, se había arrodillado frente a ella._

_Jack se quitó su casaca y la arropo silenciosamente, mientras ella simplemente lo observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido. La había seguido para acompañarla hasta el barco y, gracias a sus furiosos gritos, la había encontrado._

_- Si hubieras tardado un poco más... –_

_- Pero llegue – le cortó el, claramente fastidiado, para luego mirarla de reojo – ¿Así me agradeces? ¿No me gano nada por salvarte? –_

_Kate desvió la vista apretando los labios._

_- No tengo nada para darte – replicó suavemente volteándose nuevamente hacia Jack._

_Para su sorpresa, el hombre se encontraba a escasos cm de su cara._

_- ¿Eso crees, Kate? – susurró antes de besarla con suavidad para luego dejarse consumir por la pasión. _

_Ella lo siguió sin protestar. No tenía por que protestar. Aun cuando sabía que la mañana siguiente su padre la recibiría con una terrible reprimenda de lo preocupado que había estado por ella durante toda la noche._

_Pero pronto el amor de Jack la hizo olvidarse de aquella preocupación._

Despertó con agitada respiración.

En la celda de al lado, estaba Oliver durmiendo en el regazo de su abuelo. Y junto a ambos, Jack.

Miró al suelo mientras las lágrimas peleaban por salir. Varios años había callado el misterio. Nadie sabía quien era el padre. Ni siquiera el mismo.

Jack ignoraba todo.

_y aca vemos que no soy tan mala como aparento. hubiese sido horrible que oliver hubiese nacido por una violación_

* * *

_estoy algo apurada y medio bajoneada... esperaba distraerme un poco publicando, pero veo que no fue asi :(_


	11. No Puede Ser

**NO PUEDE SER**

Como todas las noches, todos se encontraban lamentándose, cuando la puerta se abrió. Todos los ojos se posaron en quien entraba; un alto hombre.

Jack palideció mientras retrocedía lentamente, escondiéndose entre los otros piratas; era el eunuco!

Nicholas les llevaba algo de alimento. Aunque eran prisioneros, debían mantenerse sanos, sino, nadie los compraría. Eso era lo que el Capitán siempre decía.

Repentinamente, una idea cruzó por la mente de Jack. Era extremadamente peligrosa, pero no veía por el momento otra salida. Tal vez, no se les volvería a presentar otra oportunidad como esa. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los prisioneros,

Pasó frente a John y Oliver. El anciano pudo llegar a oír un susurro de Jack.

- Te ruego que no dejes que me ponga una mano encima -

Sin entender a que se refería, observó como Jack llegaba hasta los barrotes, quedando bien visible para Nicholas. Cuando este se percató de Jack, su cara mostró sorpresa para luego reír.

- ¡No puede ser que hallas vuelto! – sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba – En verdad, no puedes salvarte… -

Jack se alejó un poco de los barrotes.

- Espero el Capitán nos de unas horas contigo. Aun no terminamos lo que empezamos –

- Ni siquiera lograron empezar – replicó Jack.

- Entonces tendremos que –

- En ese caso, te sugiero que no solo estés con tu amigote. Son muy poca cosa comparados conmigo. Necesitaran mas ayuda –

Nicholas frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eso crees? –

- No lo creo. Los hechos lo confirman –

Nicky apretó los puños. ¡Se estaba burlando de el! ¡En su cara!

Kate, John, Oliver y el resto de la tripulación, por su parte, miraban a Jack con los ojos como platos. Estaba provocando a ese mastodonte apropósito! Lo haría pedazos!

- No sabes cuando callarte – gruñó.

- Si se. Y este no es el caso, porque como veras – señaló a su alrededor – unos lindos y gruesos barrotes me protegen de ti –

- ¿Así que por eso te sientes tan seguro? A ver que haces cuando te saque de ahí –

Jack tragó saliva mientras Nicholas buscaba las llaves de la celda. Ese era su plan. Pero, aunque había sabido que eso pasaría, era diferente pensarlo a enfrentarlo.

Nicky comenzó a abrir la celda mientras Jack retrocedía.

- John… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? – tartamudeó Jack nervioso mientras Nicholas entraba.

John salió de su asombro y comprendió el plan de Jack. Ahora que el grandote había entrado a la celda, debían noquearlo y escapar.

- ¡Muchachos, a el! – ordenó el Capitán Harper.

Jack miró con alivio como toda la tripulación se lanzaba sobre Nicholas justo a tiempo.

Luego de una ardua pelea, Nicky cayó inconsciente.

- Ahora, esperemos que nadie hay escuchado – dijo John mientras salían de la celda y abrían la de Kate.

- No creo que hayan oído. Sino, ya estarían aquí – replicó Jack.

- ¿Ya estamos fuera, ahora que? –

- Solo nos queda tomar la nave – sonrió Jack de costado.

Sigilosamente, salieron y llegaron hasta donde la tripulación dormía plácidamente. Con mucho cuidado, despojaron a los tripulantes de sus armas.

John, Jack y Kate (y por ende, Oliver) se dirigieron al camarote de O'Connor. Se miraron entre si. Con un fuerte golpe, Jack abrió la puerta para encontrarse con que Alfred, parecía estar durmiendo.

Ante el golpe, el hombre despertó sobresaltado y miro confundido como tres armas le apuntaban.

- ¿Como demonios salieron? –

- Cuando me encerraste, olvidaste una muy importante cuestión; soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow -

Al oír el portazo, bajo cubierta se dio un tiro al aire para despertar a la tripulación, la cual seria llevada a las celdas.

- Ahora, Capitán O'Connor, sus armas – dio un paso al frente John.

Alfred obedeció.

- Sígame hasta las celdas, las cuales siendo este su barco supongo que conocerá –

El hombre gruñó para luego seguir a John. Kate miró a Jack.

- Creo que podríamos quedarnos con esta nave. No esta nada mal y, además, por culpa de O'Connor perdimos el Degollador. Creo que eso seria lo… –

La nave dio una sacudida, haciéndoles perder el equilibro. Jack y Kate intercambiaron sorprendidas miradas. Se levantaron con velocidad del suelo y salieron a cubierta. John y algunos otros tripulantes también así lo hicieron.

Todos se quedaron mirando la nave que se les acercaba.

- No lo puedo creer… - susurró Jack incrédulo mientras el Perla Negra se les acercaba amenazante.

- ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Respondan el fuego! – ordenó John.

Todo hombre en cubierta comenzó a moverse. Todos a excepción de Jack. El hombre se había paralizado mirando como nave los atacaba.

- ¡Jack, despierta! –

Miró a su lado. Katherine lo había tomado por el brazo. Miró alrededor y vio como la tripulación del Perla los atacaba.

Se defendió a tiempo del golpe de un pirata. Jack aun no salía de su asombro. Hacia lo que podía para defenderse, pero de una manera u otra, su vista terminaba en la nave.

No se percató que desde la popa del Perla, era observado.

- Jack Sparrow… - frunció el ceño Hector Barbossa.

Finalmente, la poca atención de Jack lo llevo a lo inevitable; su espada voló por los aires y cayó a un par de metros. El pirata enemigo sonrió complacido y elevó su espada sobre su cabeza, listo para matar a Jack, quien retrocediendo tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, preparado para recibir su muerte.

Nada; solo oyó un disparo.

Abrió un ojo y vio que el pirata tenía un balazo en su frente. Cayó con estrepito al suelo. Jack comenzó a elevar su sorprendida vista para ver a su salvador. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Oliver sosteniendo un arma.

El pequeño parecía estar algo perturbado por el hecho de haber asesinado, pero también parecía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

- … Y tu madre no quería darte un arma o dejarte pelear… -

Se paró del suelo para luego mirar al niño con curiosidad.

- ¿No deberías estar con Kate? –

-… me dijo que… - dudó - … que me escondiera -

- No quiero ser molesto, pequeño, pero ella tiene _algo_ de razón. Será mejor que entres… -

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero, Jack! ¡Si acabo de salvarte! –

- Y te estoy muy agradecido, pero… -

- ¡Jack! ¡Detrás! –

Jack se dio vuelta para defenderse de un golpe y matar a su oponente. Miró alrededor, y para su sorpresa, notó que la tripulación del Perla había ganado la pelea. Solo quedaban, Kate, John y pocos tripulantes más por derrotar.

Al volverse hacia Oliver, lo encontró con compañía.

- Y yo que siempre creí que no te gustaban los niños, Jack – le sonrió Barbossa.

Tenía a Oliver por el hombro, con un arma en la cabeza del pequeño.

* * *

_muchas gracias! estoy bastante mas tranquila ahora!_

_aldi; tomare en cuenta tu consejo! muchas gracias! como veras, pudieron salir del montero… con la "pequeña" desventaja de encontrarse con el perla y barbossa_

_leon dorado; muchisisisimas gracias! sobre el flashback… soy algo predecible ;)_


	12. MI Nave

**MI NAVE**

- Jack, sabes lo que quiero –

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Que quieres? – intentó Jack.

Barbossa revoleó los ojos.

- Dámelas y dejare al niño con vida –

Oliver tragó saliva sonoramente y miró suplicante con sus oscuros ojos a Jack.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que me importa el niño? – preguntó el pirata "ofendido".

Barbossa simplemente negó con suavidad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate se defendió de un ataque y, por cosas de la vida, vio la escena entre Jack, Oliver y Barbossa.

El pánico e ira la invadieron mientras asesinaba de un certero golpe a su atacante, antes de dirigirse hacia los tres.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Elige, Jack –

- No se que quieres, Hector – fingió inocencia Jack.

- Se acaba el tiempo y mi paciencia, Jack, así que-¡¡ouch!! –

Oliver dio un fuerte pisotón a Barbossa. El hombre gritó de dolor mientras el pequeño salía de su alcance para esconderse detrás de Jack.

El pirata sonrió incrédulo, mientras el pequeño se aferraba a su pierna.

- ¡En cuanto te atrape, mocoso! ¡A los dos! -

Katherine llegó y se colocó junto a Jack con su arma en alto, apuntando hacia Barbossa.

- No vuelvas jamás a tocar a mi hijo – gruñó.

Barbossa permaneció un instante en silencio.

- ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza? –

Kate apretó los dientes.

- No se supone. Lo es –

- Te daré un consejo; la próxima vez que amenaces, intenta que ninguno de mis hombres se encuentre detrás de ti. Así daría más efecto -

Los tres se voltearon. Detrás, un pirata les apuntaba.

- Tira tu arma – le ordenó a Kate.

Ella así lo hizo.

Una vez que toda la tripulación de Harper cayó, fue reunida en la cubierta del Montero.

- Yo solo pensaba "pedirles" algo de alimento y cosas materiales si era posible. Pero ahora me parece una mejor idea hacer lo ya nombrado y hundir esta nave –

La mitad de la tripulación del Perla vitoreó con gritos. La otra mitad, miraba plasmada a Jack, ente la cual se encontraban Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg, Mullroy, entre otros.

No podía creerlo. El hombre por el que algunos habían arriesgado su vida para luego traicionar ahora se encontraba parado frente a ellos. Intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose que hacer mientras Barbossa continuaba con su discurso.

Jack comenzó a examinar la tripulación del "Capitán" del Perla Negra hasta que llegó a ese sector. Notó que parecían dudar, por lo que una llama de esperanza nació dentro de el. Después de todo, no estaban tan perdidos.

Hasta que finalmente, el discurso de Barbossa llegó a su fin.

- … Y ahora, caballeros, de vuelta al Perla –

Era en ese instante o nunca. Jack miró ahora preocupado a la tripulación. ¡¿Que esperaban para actuar?!

Los hombres se miraron entre si, asustados. Marty tragó saliva sonoramente para luego cambiar su asustada expresión a una mortalmente seria y valiente mientras tomaba con fuerza su arma entre sus manos. Miro a sus compañeros. Estos se miraron entre si, para luego mirar a Marty e imitarlo.

Para sorpresa del resto, comenzaron a atacar a quienes vendrían a ser de su misma tripulación.

Jack sonrió. No eran tan infieles después de todo. Sacó su arma y se dirigió a la batalla.

La tripulación de Harper miraba todo sin comprender, hasta que la voz de John los sacó de su asombro.

- ¡¿Que esperan para atacar?! ¡¿Una invitación?! –

Los hombres se lanzaron a la pelea.

Todos estaban seguros de que ganarían; eran una tripulación y media contra la mitad de una. Y así fue; ganaron.

La tripulación del Perla y "su Capitán" terminaron junto con la ex tripulación del Montero en los calabozos.

John ordenaba con entusiasmo desde el timón de su nueva nave.

- Jack… ¿ese no es el Perla? –

Jack se volteó hacia Katherine.

- Veo que _mi_ navío deja una impresión difícil de olvidar – sonrió.

- Así que te iras en el Perla de vuelta y nos dejaras, ¿eh? –

Jack la miró con una sonrisa.

- Aun no -

- Ya veo… con media tripulación no se puede navegar –

- Todo es posible para el Capitán Jack Sparrow, preciosa –

- Entonces, ¿por que no te vas en tu nave? – sonrió Kate, triunfante.

- Porque por ahora estoy más cómodo aquí – replicó Jack, ignorando esa sonrisa - Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar a _mi_ nave tirada por allí –

Luego de tener que realizar la ardua labor de "atar" a ambas naves, el Perla Negra fue remolcado por el Montero.

* * *

_aldi; yo también prefiero a barbossa antes que o'connor. barbossa es mas… caballeroso? no se, algo en la tercera peli de potc hizo que me callera dentro de todo bien…_

_piratelynn; como sea… predijiste lo que iba a pasar… jaja_


	13. ¿Seguido por la Mala Suerte?

**¿SEGUIDOS POR LA MALA SUERTE?**

Pasaron unos tranquilos días. Poco a poco, su objetivo se acercaba; Tortuga.

Aquella mañana, como de costumbre, John se encontraba tras el timón, navegando con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Jack, Oliver y Kate se encontraban en el camarote de la última. El pequeño oía atentamente cada palabra de la historia de cómo Jack había recuperado el Perla Negra de las manos de un Capitán inmortal que el hombre contaba mientras Katherine acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su pequeño.

Jack adoraba contarle al niño sobre sus hazañas, como se ha dicho anteriormente. Podía ver reflejado en el rostro del pequeño admiración; admiración hacia él. Y eso agrandaba su ya enorme de por si ego.

- ¿Y tu hiciste todo eso solo? – preguntó alucinado Oliver.

- ¿Lo dudas? – respondió Jack tranquilamente, aparente "olvidando la pequeña" ayuda que había recibido de parte de Will y Elizabeth.

- Son solo historias, Ollie – interrumpió la mujer.

- ¿Solo historias? – replicó Jack, ofendido – ¿Y quien crees que era el hombre que tenia mi precioso Perla? –

- No me digas… ese es el "inmortal" Capitán Barbossa? – sonrió con un deje de burla Kate.

- Yo quería ese titulo… y ya no es inmortal, pero si. Así es. Ese es Barbossa – sentenció Jack.

- Woaw – sonrió Oliver.

- Pero en tu historia lo habías matado luego de sacarle la maldición, ¿recuerdas? –

Jack abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió de ella.

- Ya se que lo mate… Pero no se como diablos volvió a la vida –

- No lo sabes por que no se puede –

- ¿Que no se puede volver a la vida? ¿Eso crees? Por experiencia te digo lo contrario –

- ¿Por experiencia? – Oliver abrió los ojos como platos.

- Así es. Soy uno de los únicos hombres que atravesó la misteriosa barrera de la muerte y ha vuelto –

Kate dejó escapar una sarcástica risa.

Jack intentó ignorarla y se dispuso a contar como había sido tragado por el Kraken y como había vuelto a estar ente los vivos "sin ayuda de nadie", pero un cañonazo lo interrumpió.

Intercambio miradas con Kate.

- ¿Estamos atacando? ¿Pero a quien? –

La nave dio una sacudida. Definitivamente estaban atacando y siendo atacados. No lo habían notado, pero la voz de John había comenzado a resonar furiosa hacia algunos minutos.

Luego de ordenar que Oliver se quedara en el camarote, Jack y Kate salieron para encontrarse con una pelea.

Sin dudarlo, se metieron en ella y comenzaron a batallar, pero pronto Jack quedo sorprendido al ver quien era Capitán de la otra nave.

- Parece ser que no pueden vivir sin mi – se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como Elizabeth Swann peleaba valiente y bravamente.

Con algo de dificultad por los asiáticos tripulantes de la joven Swann, se acercó hasta ella. Instintivamente, ella lo atacó, pero al ver el rostro, se heló.

- ¿Jack? –

El sonrió.

- Hola, "Altecita" –

Sorprendentemente, ella no pareció molesta ante el tono burlón utilizado por Jack.

- Debí haber reconocido el Perla – replicó Elizabeth – Pero eso no importa. Eres justo a quien quería encontrar –

- ¿Nuevamente? Creí que ya no me necesitarían ahora que se habían casado y ya me dejarían en paz –

- Esta vez es por tu propio bien y el de todos –

- Captaste mi entera atención, preciosa –

Antes de lo que hubiesen creído, la batalla ya había terminado y, a pedido de Elizabeth, Jack se encontraba en un encuentro a solas con ella en la cabina del Emperatriz.

- ¿Y dime, Lizzie, por que me querías encontrar? –

- Jack, es sobre la Corte –

Jack revoleo los ojos algo fastidio. Le gustaba ser Lord del Caribe, lo hacia sentir mas especial de lo que ya se sentía naturalmente, pero no le agradaba demasiado las responsabilidades que esto traía consigo.

- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Que cosa de gravedad esta ocurriendo como para que la Corte se vuelva a juntar? –

- No es un problema que la Corte deba arreglar – replicó Elizabeth – Creo que algo esta ocurriendo con los Lores –

- ¿Algo? ¿Algo como que? –

- Algo como que están desapareciendo… o muriendo. Como lo prefieras -

Jack permaneció callado, pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

- No se que es lo que esta ocurriendo; tal vez sean solo casualidades. Pero lo dudo. No pueden estar muriendo tan seguida y repentinamente juntos. Me he enterado que ya han muerto tres – continuo la joven.

Jack nada dijo.

- ¿Y? ¿Que vas a hacer? –

- Tomar mi propio camino –

Elizabeth no entendió a que se refería, pero antes de preguntar, Jack la interrumpió;

- Préstame algunos de tus hombres. Necesito tripulantes –

- ¿… Que? -

- Lo tomare como un "si, Jack". Ahora, si me disculpas… - y abandonó la cabina, dejando a una sorprendida Elizabeth dentro.

John lo esperaba parado en la cubierta del Montero.

- John, te molestaría prestarme un par de hombres? –

- ¿Hombres? ¿Que? ¿Ya te vas? –

- ¿Si o no? –

- Pues… em… muy bien. Adelante – respondió algo entristecido – Enviare al Perla a algunos hombres -

- Muchísimas gracias – dijo juntando su manos con un pequeña reverencia.

Jack se dirigió a su nave, donde ya le esperaban algunos hombres asiáticos y su tripulación.

Ahora cuando llegaran los hombres de John, sumados a los de Elizabeth y los que ya tenia, formaría una completa tripulación.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el Montero tomo un camino propio, alejándose del Perla y del Emperatriz.

* * *

_disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve un pequeño "bloqueo artístico" _

_en este cap, oliver parece algo incrédulo creyéndole a jack, pero tengan en cuenta que en esa época todo era medio asi… en la 2da película hay un momento q unos marineros creen que el vestido de Elizabeth q se encuentran en su nave es de un espíritu… y eso que son adultos y no niños inocentes como oliver_

_bienvenida aenor sachiel! espero que la continuacion también te guste!_


	14. En el Perla

**EN EL PERLA**

Jack sintió una gran emoción al volver a pisar el Perla como Capitán. Recorrió su amado navío con la vista. Parecía ser que después de todo, Barbossa la había tratado bien.

Llenó su pulmón del caribeño aire y se dispuso a dar su "primera" orden, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¿Que piensas hacer, Jack? –

Jack se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Elizabeth, quien lo observaba cruzada de brazos y con serio semblante, esperando respuesta.

- ¿Sobre que? –

- Sobre lo que te dije –

- Oh… eso. Nada –

- ¡¿Nada?! –

- Exacto. Creo que te sobre preocupas –

- Pues yo creo que no te preocupas lo suficiente – replicó ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Jack se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la espalda. Elizabeth tenía razón, pero que podrían hacer? Siendo ellos Lores, buscar a "su asesino"? Sonaba más que ilógico. Además, era pirata; él huía, no buscaba a su perseguidor.

- Jack, ¿no te da curiosidad saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo? ¡Pues si no es así, debería!–

- Y… suponiendo que te ayude a ver que es lo que esta ocurriendo, ¿por donde empezar? –

Elizabeth permaneció callada.

- … Algo se me ocurrirá - replico finalmente, algo ofendida y molesta - Pero, no puede ser que no te preocupe en lo más mínimo! –

Jack la ignoró.

- ¡Jack! ¡No puede ser que en verdad no te interese! –

El hombre suspiró cansado y se volteó hacia ella.

- Si quieres saber que ocurre, siéntate y espera a que "vengan por ti" –

Elizabeth frunció el ceño molesta. Parecía ser que no lograría nada; parecía ser que al Capitán Jack Sparrow solo le importaba si mismo y no pensaba alarmarse hasta que llegase el _momento exacto_ en el que su vida fuese la que peligrara.

Jack, por su parte, volvió a darle la espalda y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

– ¡Icen las velas! –

Los tripulantes comenzaron a cumplir la orden de su Capitán. Jack comenzó a caminar hacia su camarote, seguido aun por una algo resignada Elizabeth.

- Ahora, te aconsejaría abordar _tu_ nave mientras yo me hago a la mar en _mi_ nave –

- ¿A donde dirigirás el Perla? – intentó desviar el tema la joven.

- A conseguir lo que tú amado William me robó –

Elizabeth pareció inquietarse ante la mención de Will, pero luego pareció confusa.

- ¿Lo que Will te robó? – preguntó

Jack pareció arrepentido de haber hablado. Finalmente, la joven comprendió.

– ¿La inmortalidad? – preguntó sorprendida pero interesada - ¿Es posible conseguirla? –

- No justamente la inmortalidad – intento evadir Jack la verdadera respuesta mientras abría la puerta de la cabina y entraba.

Ella lo siguió y se repuso a formular correctamente su pregunta (¿Que sería lo que Jack buscaba entonces?), pero ambos piratas se quedaron helados, mirando dentro del camarote, el cual no estaba vacio.

* * *

_este cap es corto especialmente para dejarles este suspenso; quien estará en el camarote?_

_aldi; elizabeth solo trae problemas… luego de ver la 2da de potc, la odie con toda mi alma! pero estoy "intentando lograr que me caiga mejor"_

_chukii; bienvenida! a mi me late me late que sabes que próximamente habra un fic dedicado especialmente para vos, pero no de piratas, sino de algo que se que te gusta mucho mas ;) _

_aenor sachiel; que bueno contar con apoyo al saber que te parece mejor que la historia se prolongue!_


	15. Invitacion a la Aventura

**INVITACION A LA AVENTURA**

- ¿Que no te habías quedado en el Montero? –

- ¿En verdad creías que me quedaría? -

Elizabeth observaba la escena extrañada.

- ¿Ya se habían encontrado antes? – preguntó, confundida.

- Evidentemente – respondió Jack y frunció el ceño – ¡No aprende que esta es mi nave! –

Hector Barbossa revoleó los ojos.

- Y hablando de naves, ¿como escapaste de las celdas? – preguntó Jack.

- Tortugas marinas –

- Ah… ¿vieron que no es tan mala idea usarlas después de todo? William también lo comprobó, ¿savvy? Son muy útiles esas criaturillas –

Para sorpresa de Jack y Elizabeth, Barbossa no se mostró fastidiado ante la respuesta del hombre. Es más, si sus incrédulas miradas no los engañaban, les parecía ver que estaba sonriendo.

Jack y la joven se miraron mutuamente. ¿Habría el pirata perdido su cordura o no habría entendido que se había "mofado" de el?

Volvieron a posar su vista en Barbossa… con la diferencia que ahora en su campo visual, Jack veía el cañón de un revolver.

- … Y… ¿de donde sacaste esa arma? – preguntó sorprendido y nervioso Jack.

- La encontré al abordar el Perla. Se ve que algún descuidado la perdió – replicó Barbossa sin darle importancia.

- Que difícil es encontrar una buena tripulación últimamente, ¿no crees? – Jack intentó sonreírle.

- No te preocupes, Jack. En cuento vuelva a ser Capitán, ten por seguro que eso cambiara. Solo se debe ser más estricto y representar correctamente a la autoridad… y no a un bufón – se mofó el otro pirata.

- Que bueno que quieras corregir tus errores, "querido" Barbossa –

Elizabeth miraba bastante molesta la escena. Los Lores estaban desapareciendo por causa de un misterioso asesino y allí, frente a ella, el pirata Lord del Mar Caribe y el pirata Lord del Mar Caspio se estaban atacando verbalmente, y los tres sabían que pronto terminarían en una riña.

Colmada su poca paciencia, llenó sus pulmones de aire;

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Se los ordeno! –

Ambos la miraron MÁS que sorprendidos y con confusas miradas.

- Soy su reina, ¿recuerdan? – dijo ella con un cierto deje de superioridad – Y por lo tanto deben obedecerme -

Jack y Barbossa intercambiaron miradas. Ambos se dispusieron a replicar, pero fueron interrumpidos por Marty y Cotton.

- ¿Capita…nes? – el pequeño hombre miro a Barbossa y luego a Jack.

- ¿Si? – respondieron ambos a coro para luego mirarse el uno al otro con recelo.

Marty los observo por unos segundos para luego sacudir su cabeza. ¡Al demonio por cual de los dos era Capitán!

- Tenemos un polizón –

- ¿Otro? –

Los tres piratas salieron del camarote para encontrarse a la tripulación reunida en cubierta, formando una ronda. Jack, Barbossa y Elizabeth se abrieron paso a través de los hombres, hasta llegar al centro.

- Jack, ¿podrías decirle a tus hombres que bajen sus armas porque, como ya les he dicho un millón de veces, no soy ningún polizón? -

Kate lo observaba con su típico semblante serio y algo fastidiada por el trato recibido por la tripulación (ya que algunos hombres la conocían ya), apoyada contra el mástil.

- Ya la oyeron – dijo Jack mientras la tripulación volvía a sus lugares y el se acercaba a la mujer.

Elizabeth y Barbossa lo siguieron. No pensaban quedarse afuera.

- ¿No se suponía que tu nueva nave seria el Montero? – preguntó algo molesto Jack.

- También se suponía que tú nos acompañarías hasta Tortuga y aquí estas – replico Katherine.

- ¿Que dirá John de esto? –

Kate arqueó una ceja.

- Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para andar pidiendo permiso a mi padre para salir si se me antoja – respondió la mujer, ciertamente ofendida.

- ¿Oliver? –

- El esta bien con su abuelo – dijo Kate, aunque no parecía demasiado segura de eso - Ya ha pasado una que otra vez que lo tuve que dejar con mi padre por unos días -

- No, voltéate… Oliver –

Kate abrió los ojos como platos y obedeció a Jack; sobre cubierta, se veía al sorprendido pequeño.

- ¡¿Oliver?! –

Kate fue al encuentro del niño.

- ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Te tenias que quedar con tu abuelo, no seguirme! – reprochó la mujer.

- No te seguí –

La mirada de Kate hizo que el niño se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso.

- Enserio. Yo aborde hace bastante. Aun no se habian separado. Estaba recorriendo el barco y… y ahora que vuelvo a salir a cubierta veo que… -

- … que estas en problemas –

- Katherine, el muchacho dijo que no fue intencionalmente –

Oliver le sonrió a Jack, pero borró la sonrisa ante la, en ese momento, poco amigable presencia de su madre. La mujer dio un profundo suspiro, intentado recuperar su paciencia.

- Oliver, por tu propio bien, te "sugiero" que te vallas al camarote –

El pequeño, sabiendo que se las vería negras en cuanto estuviese a solas con su madre, creyó que lo mejor seria no continuar presionándola y obedeció.

- ¿Por que te preocupa tanto que Oliver este aquí? – preguntó Jack.

- Si lo que cuentan de ti es cierto, este, como muchos de tus otros viajes, no será el lugar indicado para un pequeño -

- Ya veo. Y si sabes que mis viajes no son justamente cruceros de lujo, ¿que te trajo a quedarte en mi Perla? –

- Me llamo mucho la atención que decidieras irte así, tan repentinamente. Conociéndote, no me dirías nada de lo que tienes planeado… a menos que fuese necesario. Y si me preguntas, yo creo que ahora es necesario que lo sepa. Estoy en la nave. Formare parte de esto –

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír. Kate tenia un buen punto... aunque el aun no veía motivo para contar sus planes.

- Busca_mos_ la inmortalidad – interrumpió Elizabeth desde detrás del pirata, mientras ella y Barbossa se acercaban.

- No **eso** exactamente – gruñó molesto Jack.

Los ojos de Kate se iluminaron un poco.

- ¿Existe? – preguntó, mirando a la joven.

- Según Jack, si – replico Elizabeth - Y en intentar conseguir objetivos extravagantes y difíciles, no miente… del todo -

Kate miró al hombre.

- Después de todo, no fue tan mala idea seguirte, Jack – sonrió mientras el hombre se hundía en su amargura. ¡¿Con cuantas personas más tendría que compartir su tesoro?!

* * *

_y otra vez con barbossa… es que no lo podía matar! es un personaje principal y para colmo en la tercera pelicula de potc me empezó a caer bien_

_aenor sachiel; como sospechabas/sabias, kate no pensaba quedarse en el montero mientras jack iba tras una aventura ;)_

_aldi; y la "altecita" se puede llegar a poner peor. no estoy un 100 segura de como va a seguir esto… pero bueno, "las complicaciones surgen, se consideran y superan"_

_chukii; en cuanto se termine esta adorable ¬¬ historia, empiezo el otro_

_tiagopirata; bienvenido! yo no espero que a elizabeth se la trague un pez... espero que se la trague el canguro mascota de un australiano nacido en africa (era asi, no?)_


	16. Conocidos en el Puerto

**CONOCIDOS EN EL PUERTO**

- ¿Y bien? –

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en la barandilla del Perla, esperando la respuesta de Barbossa, quien se encontraba pensando en lo que la joven le acaba de contar sobre la desaparición de los piratas Lores.

- Como ha dicho, Sra Turner, no son coincidencias. Por lo que se ve, alguien esta buscando extinguir la Corte… debe ser alguien que busque la destrucción de la piratería nuevamente – replico Barbossa – Si no fuera porque lo hemos matado, apostaría a que es Beckett –

- Debemos reunir la Corte nuevamente… advertir y ver que podemos hacer. He oído que los Lores que ya han muerto han dejado ya sus respectivos sucesores, tal vez ellos sepan quien los ha asesinado –

Barbossa asintió silenciosa, pensativa y distraídamente.

- Pero Jack no piensa más que en el – replicó Elizabeth molesta – Debemos convencerlo de que por ahora lo más importante es saber lo que ocurre –

El pirata permaneció en silencio, con la mirada en un punto fijo. Elizabeth frunció el ceño al ver que no obtendría por el momento otra respuesta del hombre. Dando media vuelta lo dejo allí, aun pensando.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

El Perla avanzaba (como de costumbre) velozmente a través del océano. Llevaba algún tiempo así, buscando puerto para poder abastecerse; comida y agua comenzaban a escasear.

Finalmente, un pequeño puerto se abrió ante ellos. Los piratas comenzaron a desembarcar, cumpliendo con la orden de buscar donde conseguir algo de alimento.

Por su parte, cinco miembros tuvieron la libertad de poder hacer lo que querían mientras el resto trabajaba.

El Capitán Sparrow se adentro en la ciudad en busca de una taberna. Aquel puertito era demasiado humilde e inocente, pero era imposible que no hubiera por allí aunque fuese una gota de alcohol. Finalmente, dichosa edificación se levanto ante el. Con una sonrisa, Jack se dirigió hacia allí.

- Buenos días –

Jack se volteó. Junto a la puerta le observaba una preciosa rubia joven de ojos aceitunados, sonriéndole coquetamente. El devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenos días, querida – dijo mientras se quitaba su amado sombrero.

- Parece usted ser un hombre de mar que luego de un largo viaje busca un trago – se acerco a el – Pero me pregunto yo, ¿que seria beber si se hace solo? –

Jack sonrió aun más ampliamente. Volvió a colocarse su sombrero y poso su brazo por la cintura de la joven y ambos entraron (y alla va nuestro capt)

………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth y Barbossa hablaban en la cubierta del Perla, mientras Kate y el pequeño Oliver caminaban por la playa.

Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar, por lo que cada vez que pisaban tierra, el niño aprovechaba y sentía la arena bajo sus pies, siendo estos rozados por las suaves olas mientras jugueteaba.

La mujer lo acompañaba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. También le agradaba sentir tierra firme de vez en cuando. Poco a poco se fueron alejando del pueblo, no lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista, pero si como para poder ignorarlo perfectamente.

- Veo que también les agrada la tranquilidad –

Sorprendida, se volteo. Apoyado cómodamente contra un tronco, un joven hombre la observaba. Oliver aun correteaba por el agua, ajeno a la presencia del extraño.

Kate lo observó directo a los ojos esmeralda, amenazante; la experiencia le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie. El hombre lo notó y solo sonrió.

- Damien André – se presentó mientras se acercaba.

Permaneció un instante en silencio, pero respondió;

- Katherine Harper – replicó fríamente.

- Un gusto, _Mademoiselle_ - respondió galantemente Damien con una reverencia.

Kate frunció levemente el ceño mientras el hombre se volvía a erguir. Notando pero ignorando esto, el intento sonreír amablemente.

- Le molesta si la acompaño? – preguntó educadamente.

Kate lo pensó. Su seguridad de si misma peleaba contra su experiencia.

- No - replicó para continuar caminando detrás de Oliver.

Damien sonrió y la siguió. Desde los pocos minutos que había visto a aquella mujer se había sentido peculiarmente atraído hacia ella.

Desde su lugar, el pequeño Oliver observaba al hombre con el ceño fruncido. Había notado que Damien no se acercaba para hacerse solo amigo de su madre. Con paso ligero, se acerco hasta ella, y la tomó por la mano para luego dirigirle al hombre una amenazante mirada.

Kate sonrió divertida ante esto, mientras que Damien miro al pequeño atónito.

-… veo que quiere mucho a su padre para protegerla así de mí –

- No tengo ni necesito un padre – respondió el niño, a la defensiva – Tengo a mi abuelo –

Damien comprendió entonces en la situación en la que ambos vivían.

- Entonces debes querer demasiado a tu abuelo – se corrigió, ahora dirigiéndose al pequeño.

- Mucho. Y, como a mi, no le agradan ni un poquito los pretendientes de mi mamá -

Kate contuvo su risa. Jamás había visto a Oliver así. Era peor que John.

- Cuando son indeseados, que útil es eso para ella. Pero, y si no lo son? – preguntó Damien esbozando una sonrisa.

- Eso lo decidimos mi abuelo y yo –

Aquí Kate dejo de reír.

- ¿Y eso por que? –

Oliver se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Solo le dedico a su madre una inocente y tímida sonrisa, para luego voltearse hacia Damien y cambiar bruscamente su actitud.

- El punto es que el se queda lejos – replicó, respondiendo a Kate e informando al hombre.

- No te preocupes - dijo Damien y miro el cielo - Ya me voy. Zarpare al atardecer -

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Oliver sonrió al verlo a punto de marcharse.

- Ollie, creo que nosotros también deberíamos volver. Como veras, en un par de horas anochecerá –

Damien se volteó para mirar a Kate, esperanzado, mientras Oliver se cruzaba de brazos. A veces su madre se rebajaba a su nivel, el de un niño, y lo provocaba. Este era uno de esos momentos; lo podía ver en su mirada.

- Yo creo que nos pueden esperar un poco más. No me quiero ir aun – respondió molesto.

- Muy bien. Te quedas y yo y Damien nos vamos _solos_ al puerto, ¿te parece? – le sonrió amplia y divertidamente ella.

- Mejor no – y volvió a colgarse del brazo de su madre, quien rió, mientras caminaban junto a Damien hacia al puerto.

* * *

_lynnpirate; metida! que miras lo que le dejo a los demás ;P_

_aldi; hay que tenerle paciencia a elizabethsijack la perdono, yo también ¬¬… aunque unos ladrillazos no le vendrían mal… creo que arreglarian unas cuantas cosas... _

_aenor sachiel; creo que debo dejar de ser tan obvia… o tal vez, eres demaciado observadora. espero que sea la 2da opcion_

_tiagopirata; bueno… me olvide lo del turco n.n_


	17. Confianza

**CONFIANZA**

Durante el trayecto de vuelta al puerto, Oliver se la paso mirando con un sobrenatural odio a Damien. Había notado que el y su madre parecían tener varias cosas en común al oírlos hablar como viejos amigos. Y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Y, ¿cual es tu nave? – pregunto Kate cuando finalmente habían llegado al puerto.

- Aquella de la izquierda… la nave del Capitán Davis. Creo que Adam es su primer nombre – dijo señalando a una pequeña nave.

Kate se sorprendió bastante. Había creído que Damien tendría nave propia; que seria un Capitán.

- ¿Crees que Adam es su primer nombre? Si no estás familiarizado con el Capitán como para no saber su nombre, deduzco que acabas de unirte a la tripulación entonces –

- Así es – sonrió Damien, algo sorprendido – Aunque hubiese preferido que no fuese así –

- ¿De veras? – preguntó Katherine interesada.

- No es mi estilo de nave. Esperare a llegar a Tortuga y allí me conseguiré una nave y una tripulación –

Oliver miró a su pensativa madre, por lo que, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, decidió intervenir.

- Vaya, miren, ya esta anocheciendo – sonrió entre ellos y, repentinamente, fingió una poco creíble sorpresa – Oh, pero, ¿no tenía que zarpar al atardecer, Sr André? –

- ¡Oliver! – reprochó Kate.

- De hecho, el niño tiene razón –

Kate le hecho una ultima mirada a su hijo. El solo se encogió de hombros, dejando a entender que no le importaba.

Y aquella despreocupación fue lo que hizo que Kate tomara la decisión;

- ¿Sabes? En nuestra tripulación aun hay espacio –

Oliver abrió los ojos como platos mientras Damien no podía evitar sonreír.

- Solo tendríamos que preguntarle a Jack. No creo que le moleste. Es más, no nos viene mal otro tripulante –

Oliver frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, pero yo se que Jack no lo dejara entrar. _Lo se_ –

Kate también frunció el ceño. Se dispuso a reprocharlo, pero fue interrumpida.

- Kate, ¿has visto a Jack? –

Elizabeth se acercaba hacia ellos.

- No – respondió Kate – Búscalo en alguna cantina. Te puedo asegurar que debe estar en una –

Elizabeth notó la presencia de Damien y Oliver notó esto. Una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Sr André – dijo con un tono que sorprendió tanto al hombre como a Kate - le presentó a la Srta Elizabeth -

Elizabeth miró al pequeño, sin comprender la nueva cordialidad que el pequeño nunca había parecido mostrar durante el tiempo que habían viajado juntos.

- Ollie, _cariño_, "la Srta Elizabeth" esta casada, ¿lo olvidas? – sonrió Kate interpretandolo.

- Si… con un hombre que se la pasa entre los muertos que no ve nunca… - gruño Oliver de manera que nadie lo oyó.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no necesitaras buscar a Jack por más tiempo – dijo repentinamente Kate.

- ¿Por que? –

- Ahí viene –

Elizabeth se volteó para ver como Jack se acercaba a paso ligero.

- Jack, tenemos que hablar – pidió, aunque parecio más orden que pedido.

Jack miró hacia atrás, por donde había llegado, y luego miró a Elizabeth.

- Muy bien, pero no afuera… Hace calor, ¿no crees? Lo mejor será hablar en el Perla… lejos del sol… del puerto… de la gente… –

- Jack, ya anochece. Casi ni se ve el sol y una deliciosa brisca esta empezando a soplar-

- Como sea –

Kate recordó el motivo por el que se habían encaminado al puerto, lo que le recordó a su vez la anterior discusión.

- Por cierto, Jack, tengo un hombre más para la tripulación – dijo – Damien André, ¿que te parece? – y lo señaló.

- Menos hundir, vender, romper, dañar, tocar mi nave o cualquier otra cosa que sabes que no tengo necesidad de aclarar en este preciso instante, has lo que quieras –

Kate se volteó hacia Damien mientras Jack y Elizabeth se encaminaban hacia el Perla.

- Bienvenido a bordo, entonces – dijo para luego mirar hacia un malhumorado Oliver.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack entró seguido por Elizabeth al camarote.

- ¿Y de que querías hablarme? – preguntó mientras se asomaba algo distante por una de las ventanas para luego alejarse de ella.

Elizabeth lo miró extrañada antes de empezar a hablar.

- Bueno, como se que no te interesa en lo más mínimo la Corte, y aunque te lo ordene no me harás caso, quiero saber sobre lo que buscamos – dijo – Y como lo encontraremos? –

- ¿No confías en mi, Lizzie? –

- ¿Tu que crees? – le pregunto ella antipáticamente.

Jack bufó fastidiado. Revoleó los ojos y sacó del interior de su casaca un gran pergamino circular. Abrió las Cartas de Navegación sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Las Cartas? – susurró Elizabeth asombrada mientras intentaba tomarlas, pero Jack las saco de su alcance.

Ella lo miró con una intensa y amenazante mirada.

- ¿No confías en mi, Jack? – recordó las palabras del pirata.

- Tendré mis razones, querida –

- Entonces, ¿en las Cartas tienes el rumbo? – cambió de tema.

Jack ni se molesto en asentir. No vio la necesidad. Simplemente volvió a guardarse las Cartas.

- Muy bien… gracias por la interesante charla y sobre todo por lo buenos modales – dijo Elizabeth para luego salir.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si y camino por la cubierta. Miró hacia el camarote, comprobando que Jack no parecía tener intenciones de salir. Con paso veloz, bajo hacia la batería (la parte de debajo de la cubierta) de la nave. Allí encontró a Barbossa, descansando en una de las tantas hamacas de la tripulación.

Elizabeth se acercó.

- Es mucho más cómoda la cabina del Capitán… mi cabina – bufó.

La joven mujer lo ignoró.

- Jack tiene las Cartas –

- Lo se – replicó el hombre, sin mucha importancia pero notoriamente molesto, con su mono mascota Jack descansando en su estomago mientras lo acariciaba.

- Si no hubiese tenido idea de cómo llegar a su meta, seria más fácil todo. Pero que tenga el mapa para llegar nos complicara – gruño Elizabeth amargamente.

Barbossa la miró y se sentó en su hamaca, por lo que su mascota salió corriendo con un chillido.

- Siempre hay una forma, Capitana Turner – respondió – Por las buenas o por las malas, lo tenemos que hacer ir -

* * *

_aldi; kate sabe compartir, no te preocupes. jack aun junto a ella es "libre". tienen una relación entre ellos que ni yo se definir, pero, igualmente, gracias! me diste una idea :D_

_lynnpirate; tez morocha, no. piel levemente dorada por el sol, si :) y con lo de las apariencias, arriba darcy!_

_chukii; si si me "inspire" (perdon?) en tu chico ;)_

_aenor sachiel; yo no lo llamaria mala naturaleza. lo llamaria usar el cerebro XD. además, me gusta que opines. me hace ver si tengo que ser mas discreta, etc. me hace aprender de mis errores, por asi decirlo._

_tiagopirata; amaría poder responderte, pero como ya le dije algo a alguien antes, no pienso adelantar nada :)_


	18. Ella

**ELLA**

Jack ordenó con bastante urgencia que en cuanto todo estuviese listo, se hiciera a la mar. Hasta los tripulantes que poco lo conocían notaron el nerviosismo en la voz de su Capitán.

- No me sorprendería que algo hubiese hecho para querer huir así del puerto – se oyó que Elizabeth susurraba mientras subía al Perla.

Claro esta que el deseo del Capitán se cumplió lo antes posible; en algunas horas de arduo trabajo, la nave ya estaba lista y alejándose del puerto.

Solo cuando el puerto era ya un pequeño punto en la distancia, todos notaron que Jack comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad.

Relajado, se dirigió hacia su camarote. Al entrar, se saco su casaca y sombrero y los tiro sobre su silla sin mucha atención.

- ¡Hey! –

Jack se volteó sorprendido. Alguien se encontraba allí, ahora debajo de su casaca. Este alguien se saco malhumoradamente la prenda de encima.

Jack casi se desmaya al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡P-Pero que demonios haces tu aquí?! –

- ¿Así me saludas? Yo solo vine a hacerte compañía… ¡que ingrato eres! –

Jack no podía hablar. Justamente se había apresurado en alejarse del puerto por _ella_.

- Pero… - no sabía como formular su pretexto.

Por su parte, la preciosa rubia de aceitunados ojos lo observaba, aun con la coqueta sonrisa con la que la había encontrado varias horas atrás (cap 16)

- Vamos, Jack, como si no te gustara mi compañía – replicó ella mientras se acercaba seductoramente al pirata - Estuviste a punto de demostrarme que te agrado demasiado -

La puerta se abrió. Ambos miraron hacia quien había entrado; Elizabeth. Esta, por su parte, miró a la joven sin comprender. De donde había salido?

Hubo por un momento de silencio en el que las dos mujeres se miraron entre si.

- ¿Quien es? – preguntó la joven Swann a Jack.

Este estuvo a punto de responder, pero la joven de dorados cabellos se presento sola.

- Susan Gordon – dijo con algo de frialdad – ¿Y tu, "querida"? –

- Elizabeth Turner – respondió ella con el mismo tono.

No sabían por que, pero algo les decía que no se agradarían la una a la otra.

- Y, ¿que haces a bordo? – continuó Elizabeth.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿o si? –

- Casualmente si lo es –

- ¿De veras? Porque el Capitán de esta nave es Jack, no tu, así que no es cosa tuya –

Elizabeth la miró molesta.

- Pero supongo que si estas aquí, es porque algo debes decirle a Jack – dijo Susan con un triunfante sonrisa, para volver a Jack y cambiarla por una melosa – Nos vemos, Capitán -

La joven Swann la vio irse.

- ¿Quien es esa? – preguntó.

Jack arqueó una ceja para luego mostrar una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

- Te molesta –

- No de la manera que te gustaría – replicó ella con una antipática sonrisa – ¿Quien es? -

- Una… – Jack intentó definirla –… ¿amiga? -

- Yo lo diría otra pobre tonta que engañaste – replico la joven, suspirando - ¿De donde la sacaste? Del anterior puerto, ¿verdad? – una divertida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Y no te la pudiste sacar de encima después, como a las demás… Abordo el Perla –

- Si, pero a mi no es al que le molesta su presencia, amor –

Elizabeth frunció levemente el ceño.

- No terminas de responder – dijo ahora fríamente - ¿Quien es? No saberlo podría traernos problemas -

Jack intentó sonreír.

- Es una simple campesina, pero… -

- ¿Pero? –

- Pero tiene novio… -

- … Por eso huiste de esa manera del puerto – interrumpió Elizabeth, con un asomo de sonrisa.

- … Y, lo más _gracioso_ es que su novio no es justamente un simple campesino, como uno deduciría… es de la Armada… hijo de un hombre de alto rango… con acceso a naves y tripulación -

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron como platos.

- ¡¿Y el sabe que esta aquí?! –

- No… no creo… tal vez… posiblemente… - Jack lo pensó por unos segundos en los que Elizabeth lo miro preocupada - La cosa es que hasta donde yo se que el sabe es que el sabe que ella no le fue muy fiel que digamos –

- Los atrapo a los dos juntos – suspiro fastidiada.

- Pero escape – aquí sonrió orgulloso.

- Entonces, no solo tenemos a un asesino detrás, sino también a un despechado novio con sed de venganza en busca de su novia – dijo ella, empeorando su malhumor – Estupendo. Realmente estupendo -

- Creí que te lo tomarías peor – intentó sonreír Jack.

- Si ese sujeto nos llega a atrapar – Elizabeth se acercó amenazante hasta el con un acusador dedo índice en alto -, ten por seguro que te entregare para evitar problemas –

- No era que me necesitabas en la Corte? –

Elizabeth frunció más el ceño, si esto era posible.

- Y… ¿eso es todo? – le preguntó a la joven mientras se dirigía a la salida del camarote.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, no – respondió ella, siguiéndole.

- A ver, déjame adivinar – dijo Jack mientras salía a cubierta y miraba el cielo, "pensativo" – No tendrá algo que ver con la Corte, ¿o si? –

- Eres todo un adivino, Jack – replicó ella sarcástica.

- Y ahora es tu turno de ser la adivina. Que diré al respecto, querida Lizzie? –

-Debes ir. Es tu deber como Lord – replicó ella mientras le seguía en dirección al timón.

- ¿Ir a que? ¿A discutir si es mejor esperar nuestra _posible_ muerte parados o sentados? –

- A ver que podemos descubrir y hacer respecto –

Jack no respondió. No quería malgastar su tiempo en asuntos de la Corte cuando el ya tenia su propia meta en mente y tan a su alcance.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Has lo que quiera! ¡Continua navegando hacia donde se te plazca mientras un maniático esta dispuesto a cazarte! – estalló la joven Swann antes de retirarse.

Jack la vio irse sin importancia. La siguió con la vista hasta donde pudo. Luego miró hacia su tripulación. Todos los marineros lo observaban con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía ser que a ninguno de ellos les agradaba lo que llegaron a oír; que su Capitán sea cazado. Que la nave sea cazada. Que _ellos_ sean cazados.

Jack notó no muy cómodo las miradas de los hombres y tragó saliva sonoramente. Aquellas miradas le daban idea a motín.

* * *

_aenoir sachiel; muchas gracias! subes mi autoestima :P sobre tus sospechas, amaría poder responderte, pero me temo que si lo hago reveleria lo que pasara. y, desde cuando jack no esta en peligro? ;P_

_aldi; esa fue justa la palabra que pensé cuando lo escribisep, están complotados y no justamente para el beneficio de nuestro querido capt. y aca llega la idea que me distes; no se me había ocurrido meter a susan (que ni tenia nombre pobre) en la historia. gracias otra vez!_

_chukii; jaja sep. mientras no se mande una, todo bien con el para jack_


	19. Rangos Ocultos

**RANGOS OCULTOS**

Kate vio con algo de curiosidad y desprecio como una extraña rubia caminaba por cubierta, hasta proa, donde permaneció, contemplando el mar.

Al ver que la joven no haría nada mas interesante que eso, cambio de "objetivo"

Esto la hizo notar que Damien no era para nada un mal tripulante. Ágil, fuerte y audaz, se las arreglaba de maravilla en cualquier trabajo que le era asignado.

Después de todo, había hecho una "buena inversión" al contratarlo.

- Deja de mirarlo así –

- No lo estoy mirando de ninguna manera –

Bajo la vista. A su lado, sentado en la barandilla, Oliver la miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

- No lo estaba mirando de ninguna manera – volvió a asegurar la mujer.

- Con mirarlo es bastante – replico el pequeño antes de levantarse y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la batería de la nave.

Kate arqueó una ceja, y siguió al pequeño.

- Con mirarlo es bastante? Te entendería si lo mirara como quieres creer que lo miro - replicó mientras caminaba tras el - Pero no lo miro así. Solo lo mire. Por que te molesta tanto? -

El pequeño paró de caminar junto a la escalera que lo llevaba bajo cubierta.

- Es que… -

- ¿Que? –

Oliver pareció haberse arrepentido de haber hablado. Katherine esperó la respuesta.

- Es que… yo quiero que tú estés con Jack –

- ¡Oliver! – replicó ella – Jack y yo ya no somos nada… ¡Lo que paso con Jack ya paso! ¡Se queda atrás! –

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Paso algo con Jack? – apenas pudo articular.

Pero antes de poder formular alguna otra pregunta, la atención del pequeño se desvió hacia alguien que se les acercaba.

- Aun no se como agradecerte –

Damien le sonrió abiertamente a Kate mientras se colocaba a su lado.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Necesitábamos hombres – replicó ella, aliviada al ver como su hijo se olvidaba de todo.

Este último miró al hombre con una mirada asesina. Vio en cubierta como ahora Jack seguido de Elizabeth salía del camarote del primero, discutiendo, y se dirigían al timón.

- ¿Sabe, Sr André? – preguntó volviendo a su descomunal educación – Parece ser que la Sra Turner – se quedó pensando un instante para luego continuar - Me corrijo; la _**Srta**_ Swann –

- ¿Swann? – preguntó Damien, sorprendido – ¿Ella es Elizabeth Swann? –

Elizabeth paró su huida y se volteó al oír su nombre.

Su mirada se encontró con los esmeraldas y sorprendidos ojos de Damien.

- _Mademoiselle_, ¿es usted Elizabeth Swann? – preguntó - ¿Usted es la Capitana Elizabeth Swann? ¿Reina Pirata? –

- ¡¿Reina Pirata?! – casi gritaron a coro Kate y Oliver, para lo que luego el ultimo miro a su madre antes de murmurar por lo bajo solo para que ella lo oyera - ¿Que es eso? -

Elizabeth abrió los ojos terriblemente sorprendida.

- Perdón? – solo pudo articular.

- Si usted es la Capitana Elizabeth Swann –

Se sobrepuso a su sorpresa, pero nada respondió. No tuvo tiempo.

- ¡Lizzie! –

Interrumpidos, se voltearon. Jack se acercaba con veloz paso desde el timón.

- Cambie de parecer. Voy – informó.

Elizabeth lo miro aun más sorprendida que antes.

- ¿De veras? – dijo – ¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión? –

- Digamos que quiero mantener mi capitanía en el Perla – respondió Jack.

La joven comprendió.

- Pues es lo más prudente que puedes hacer – replicó.

- Lo dices por que te conviene que lo haga – gruñó Jack.

- Tal vez. Pero, ¿tengo razón o no? –

Jack no respondió a lo que ahora fue Elizabeth quien sonrió triunfante.

- Entonces, ¿pondrás rumbo a la Isla Naufragio? –

- Si tan emocionada estas por eso, ve y ordénalo tu, Lizzie – respondió Jack, a lo que Elizabeth obedeció en silencio con una gran sonrisa.

Jack se acercó a Kate y se colocó a su lado, cosa que Oliver agradeció terriblemente.

Notando que tal vez no seria prudente holgazanear frente a su Capitán, Damien con una leve reverencia hacia Kate y el inclinar su cabeza hacia Jack, se fue a buscar algo para ocupar su tiempo.

Luego de unos segundos de verlo marchar, la mujer se volteo hacia el pirata.

- ¿Que es eso de Reina Pirata? – preguntó Kate con algo de frialdad.

Jack suspiró algo molesto, pero se tomo la molestia de explicarle todo.

- Entonces… tu eres un Señor Pirata… y Elizabeth también. Y no solo eso, es Reina además – concluyó la mujer.

Jack le dedico una fugaz sonrisa en forma de afirmación.

- Entonces… por que demonios no me dijiste que eras Lord y que llevábamos a la Reina Pirata abordo de tu maldita nave?! – estalló Kate.

- Porque no lo vi necesario –

- ¡¿No lo viste necesario?! ¡Vaya! ¡_Pequeño_ detalle el que no viste necesario informar! – replicó ella con las manos en su cintura y con asesina mirada.

Jack le quito importancia.

- No cambia nada – replicó – No creo que ahora que sabes que yo soy Lord – aquí inflo su pecho orgulloso – y que Elizabeth es "nuestra Altecita" vayas haciéndonos reverencias y cosas por el estilo, savvy? –

Katherine lo miró notoriamente ofendida.

- Como si eso fuese posible – gruño.

Oliver observaba todo algo molesto. El que tanto se estaba esforzando para que su mamá "quisiera" a Jack para que el lo arruinara todo de esa manera!

- Tal vez, Jack solo olvido mencionarlo – intervino, intentado solucionarlo.

Kate bufó mientras Jack arqueaba una ceja.

- Como ya dijo, Ollie, su escaso intelecto no vio necesario explicar en que nos estábamos metiendo – dijo Kate antes de irse.

Jack observo, ofendido e indignado. ¿El? ¿Escaso intelecto? Frunciendo el ceño levemente, fue tras ella. No veía motivo para tanto enojo. ¡Solo no le había dicho un "pequeño" detalle!

* * *

_pequeño detalle… depende de puntos de vista, y evidentemente kate no comparte el de jack jaja_

_aenor sachiel; y voy a seguir agregando todos los problemas que me sean posibles! amo los problemas… vistos en 3ra persona, claro :D por las respuestas, paciencia. todas se responderán mientras avance la historia (muajaj)_

_aldi; sep, ahora resulta que si tiene nombre XP y si, la verdad que en el cap anterior se sintió la ausencia de kate… y por eso este cap empezo y termino con ella_


	20. Verdades

**VERDADES**

Jack bajo y bajo hasta llegar a su ya familiar bodega. No le sorprendió en lo más minino ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró y se topo con la amenazante mirada de Kate, quien lo observaba sentada desde unas cajas.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, Jack se acerco y coloco a su lado mientras la mujer miraba todos sus movimientos con frialdad. Se dispuso a comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Quien es esa rubia que esta en cubierta? – preguntó tajante Kate.

Jack frunció un poco el ceño, pero decidió que tal vez lo mejor seria responder.

- Es… - pensó un instante – Es… mm… una conocida –

- ¿Conocida? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cinco minutos, tal vez? – continuó Katherine con frialdad.

- De unas horas, de hecho – respondió Jack, ignorando la ironía de la mujer.

Kate lo miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

- ¿La conociste hace unas horas y ya esta en el Perla? – preguntó mientras arqueaba involuntariamente una ceja.

- Ella abordo sola – se defendió Jack.

- Entonces, para no notar a una polizón entre hombres, tu tripulación es una manga de inútiles de primera –

- Parte de mi manga de inútiles pertenecía a la tripulación de tu padre –

Katherine frunció el ceño molesta.

- ¿Y? ¿Solo viniste para eso? – replicó con recelo – ¿No viniste a disculparte o a darme la razón? Creí que venias para arreglar "nuestro malentendido" –

- No hay malentendido. Y no, no vengo a nada de eso –

Kate lo miró, en parte sorprendida y en parte ofendida.

- ¿Y por que no? – preguntó.

- Porque siempre te enojabas, enojas y enojaras por estupideces a las que luego no le ves por el cual estar enojada –

- Tal vez – replico ella – Pero esto no es una estupidez –

- Créeme, lo es –

- No estoy de acuerdo – replico ella apretando los labios.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que tu no estés de acuerdo con lo que yo si estoy de acuerdo –

Kate no estaba de humor para el juego de palabras.

- ¿Pues sabes que? ¡No me importa lo que pienses! –

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tal bien cuando se enojaba, sin mencionar que le divertía.

- ¡No eres mas que un idiota vanidoso! – continuo Kate, mas irritada ante la sonrisa del hombre.

Este se acerco aun con su mueca, hasta quedar ambos a escasos cm. Katherine no se movió. No pensaba retroceder.

- ¡Y además no escuchas! ¡Eres tan odioso! – pero no pudo continuar.

Jack ocupó sus labios con los de el. Ella se separo en cuento pudo zafarse de ente sus brazos.

- ¡¡Eres un vanidoso, idiota, inconsciente, deppravado y sucio pirata!! – estalló furiosa – ¡¿Y sabes que es lo peor de ti, Sparrow?! –

Y para grata sorpresa del hombre, fue ella quien ahora salto a sus brazos en busca de un apasionado beso.

Jack se repuso enseguida y correspondió.

Finalmente, Kate se separo.

- _Esto_ es lo peor –

Nuevamente, aquella sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Jack.

Escondido desde detrás del marco de la puerta, Oliver soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras también sonreía. Debía admitir que se había asustado un poco al oír a su madre gritarle así a Jack. Por unos segundos lo había creído todo perdido.

……………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth intentaba ignorar a Susan, tarea en verdad difícil teniendo en cuenta que todos los marineros se volteaban y distraían por ella y era la misma joven Swann quien trataba de traerlos de vuelta al mundo.

Vio como el pequeño Oliver salía huyendo de la batería de la nave, para segundos luego ser seguido por Jack y Kate.

Frunció el ceño al notar al hombre. Era su barco, como tanto le gustaba remarcar, y era ella quien lo estaba dirigiendo en su lugar.

- CAPITAN Sparrow – saludo mientras el hombre se acercaba y Kate salía en busca de su desaparecido hijo.

- ¿Si, Lizzie querida? - respondió, algo sorprendido pero complacido por el repentino reconocimiento de su capitanía.

- ¿No debería usted siendo Capitán estar pendiente de las tareas que se realizan en su nave en vez de estar de paseo? –

- Tu sabes de eso, ¿no es así? Digo, el Emperatriz esta bajo tu mando y estás aquí –

Elizabeth apretó los labios.

- ¡De mala capitanía no me hables! ¡A mi no fue a la que se me amotinaron por idiota! – replicó.

Jack se dispuso a responder, pero su "aguda observación" lo hizo notar un pequeño detalle casi imperceptible en Elizabeth que antes no había visto. Abrió sus ojos como platos, terriblemente sorprendido.

- Veo que después de todo William no es eunuco –

Elizabeth lo miró sorprendida mientras llevaba con rapidez sus manos a su algo abultado vientre, escondiéndolo.

- ¡¿Q-que?! – fue lo único que atino a decir la nerviosa joven, olvidando su rabia.

- Dentro de algún tiempo no podrás esconderlo más. Sera algo mas que obvio – replicó Jack, quien aun no cavia en su asombro.

Elizabeth no supo que responder. Cada día que pasaba, más evidente era, ella misma lo sabía.

- Yo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – replicó y dejo al sorprendido pirata en el timón.

…………………………………………………………………………..

En la parte más profunda del Perla Negra, un par de figuras hablaban en la más intima privacidad que la oscuridad les brindaba.

- ¿Que quieres decir con que la Capitana Turner es una impostora? –

- Es lo que he ido. Se dice que ella no es la Reina pirata –

- Eso no es posible. Ella _si_ es. Yo estuve allí cuando fue nombrada por el idiota de Sparrow –

- Pero no lo es –

- Explícate –

- Ella no es Reina Pirata por el simple hecho de que hubo anteriormente un Rey Pirata –

- ¿Y? –

- Que es REY Pirata. Rey. Monarquía. Ese titulo es algo que se hereda –

- … No lo puedo creer… Y se sabe quien es el sucesor? –

- No… no pude oír el nombre del mococito –

* * *

_y reapareci! bueno, aca les dejo unos dialogos secretos con una gran y super-revelacion para que lo piensen! cada vez se nos suma mas!_

_aenor sachiel; sep, en el cap 18 a kate le deje muy olvidada pobre, pero no la pude enganchar en ningún momento :S pero reapareció, como yo n.n_

_aldi; totalmente de acuerdo! jack tiene esa mania! me gusto mucho la definición de pequeños gran detalles :) eso es lo que son exactamente!_


	21. La Corte

**LA CORTE**

Jack se encontraba en su camarote, repasando con frustración las cartas de navegación que le había robado a Barbossa. Aun no se creía que había retrasado su búsqueda por unos tripulantes miedosos.

Sintió como la puerta se abría. Elevo con fastidio la vista para ver como Susan se acercaba. Ella le sonrió.

- ¿Sabe, Capitán? No terminamos lo que empezamos en el puerto – dijo seductoramente mientras se dirigía a Jack.

_Flashback_

_- Buenos días –_

_Jack se volteó. Junto a la puerta le observaba una preciosa rubia joven de ojos aceitunados, sonriéndole coquetamente. El devolvió la sonrisa._

_- Buenos días, querida – dijo mientras se quitaba su amado sombrero._

_- Parece usted ser un hombre de mar que luego de un largo viaje busca un trago – se acerco a el – Pero me pregunto yo, que seria beber si se hace solo –_

_Jack sonrió aun más ampliamente. Volvió a colocarse su sombrero y poso su brazo por la cintura de la joven y ambos entraron._

_Ella sonrió. Parecía ser que conocía al cantinero, por lo que le pidió que pusiera un par de botellas en su cuenta. En cuanto se las dieron, en vez de tomar asiento, sacó a Jack por la parte trasera de la cantina, saliendo a un callejón por el que nadie pasaba. Y allí se olvidaron completamente del ron._

_Se besaron durante varios minutos en los cuales exploraron sus cuerpos con lujuria (y para sorpresa de Jack, la ansiosa rubia recorrió más de su cuerpo que él el de ella)_

_Hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar._

_- ¿Conoces alguna posada cerca? –_

_Antes de que la rubia respondiera, fueron interrumpidos;_

_- ¡Oh, Susan! -_

_Jack y Susan se voltearon para ver a un castaño claro joven con uniforme de alto rango, con sus verdes ojos llenos de pena y sorpresa, observándolos._

_- ¡Bobby! - se sobresalto ella - Esto... -_

_- ¡Susan, ni te atrevas a dar explicaciones! Jim me lo contó todo. Por eso estoy aquí –_

_- Bobby, amor, no es lo que crees y… y… y ese amigo tuyo Jim nunca me quiso a tu lado! No me sorprende que invente mentiras sobre mi! – intentó defenderse Susan, nerviosa y preocupada._

_Jack no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Eso no saldría bien. Ni para el no para ella. Menos para el. Mucho menos para el..._

_- ¡Oh, Susan, es un pirata! – continuo Bobby – ¡Te traerá terribles consecuencias con mi padre! –_

_Susan le miro con algo de capricho._

_- ¿Que, le dirás al "gran Almirante Dunstar"? – replico._

_Jack sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría. Genial._

_- ¡Oh, Susan! – replico Bobby, casi dolido._

_Mientras la pareja continuaba discutiendo acaloradamente, Jack se escabullo lentamente hasta dar vuelta en la esquina del callejón para luego huir._

_Fin del flashback_

ESO era lo que Jack necesitaba en ese momento; algo de distracción. Le sonrió mientras ella se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

- Y, ¿que fue lo que empezamos en el puerto? – preguntó con picardía – No logro recordarlo, ¿savvy? –

Susan sonrió divertida.

- Le hare recordar, Capitán –

Sus labios se rozaron cuando repentinamente la puerta se volvió a abrir. Ambos miraron para encontrarse con una sorprendida Katherine.

Susan volvió a mirar a Jack.

- Se ve que lo tendremos que terminar otro día, Capitán – dijo divertida mientras se levantaba.

Paso con indiferencia al lado de una mortalmente seria Kate. Una vez que la rubia se fue, la mujer miro a Jack.

- ¿Que fue eso? – preguntó con frialdad.

- Gracias a ti, nada – suspiró Jack.

- ¿Eso es nada? – arqueó una ceja – Estaba sobre ti –

- Era el final de nada, pero no era el comienzo de algo... así que, Kate, querida, no te pongas celosa –

Katherine soltó una sarcástica risa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Por que lo estaría, ¿eh? –

Ahora fue Jack quien rió sarcástico, pero la mirada asesina de Katherine lo hizo callar.

- ... Bueno, Kate; ya me interrumpiste. Cual es la razón? – preguntó con un leve suspiro.

- Estamos a punto de tocar puerto – informó para luego irse, sin necesidad de palabras, aun mostrando una incomoda frialdad.

…………………………………………………………………………………

El Perla se interno en la ya conocida entrada hasta tocar puerto. Como la ultima vez, ya todos los Lores se encontraban esperándolos.

Kate, Oliver y Susan miraban asombrados el fuerte pirata a medida que avanzaban junto a Jack y Elizabeth. Katherine y su hijo habían oído hablar de el, pero jamás lo habían creído mientras que la rubia joven era nueva en todo eso.

Elizabeth tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

- ¡Ya saben por que nos hemos reunido! – empezó a hablar – ¡Y en primer lugar, antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, me gustaría llamar al frente a los sucesores de los difuntos Lores! –

Un regordete hombre y una mujer dieron un paso al frente. El primero en hablar fue el hombre.

- Capitana Swann – empezó mientras se sacaba su sombrero y hacia una reverencia – Sucedo a mi hermano Eduardo Villanueva, Lord del Mar Adriático –

No había necesidad de aclarar que era hermano de Villanueva. Era prácticamente idéntico al difunto español.

La poco agraciada mujer a su lado también dio un paso al frente.

- Abigail Blake, Capitana Swann. Me presento ante usted con el título de Ammand; nueva Lord del mar Negro – informó.

Llevaba ropas de hombre, pero con un leve toque femenino. Su lacia y oscura melena caía libre sobre su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, pero sin interponerse en su rostro de adormilada y estúpida expresión.

Elizabeth frunció levemente el ceño y miró alrededor.

- De nueve Lores, solo veo siete – dijo en un imperceptible susurró notando la ausencia no solo de un sucesor, sino también de Barbossa.

Se dispuso a levantar la voz, para llamar a quien faltaba, pero fue interrumpida.

- Y yo, Capitana Turner, vengo en lugar del _Capitane_ Chevalle, Lord del Mar Mediterráneo – oyó un voz a su espalda.

Elizabeth se volteo para ver como el joven se acercaba con Barbossa a su lado.

- ¡¿Damien?! – no pudo evitar decir Kate.

- _Oui_– respondió el con una leve sonrisa.

Elizabeth intentó ocultar su asombro.

- B-Bueno – replicó mientras Jack y Oliver también miraban al joven con asombro y desprecio – Ya que estamos todos, me preguntaba si cada uno podría relatar algo sobre la muerte de sus anteriores ¿Capitán Villanueva? ¿Le molestaría empezar? –

- Lamentó decirle, Sra _Turner_ – se corrigió mientras le echaba una ojeada a Damien – que no viajo con mi hermano. Mi título llego a través de un pobre muchacho que logro sobrevivir. Me dijo que Eduardo había muerto y que antes de ellos me había dejado su lugar aquí –

- Pero, ¿no tiene idea de cómo murió? – preguntó algo escandalizada Elizabeth. ¡Eran hermanos! ¡No podía ser que el hombre no se hubiese tomado la molestia de averiguar como había muerto su sangre!

- Fue un naufragio o algo parecido. Nadie sobrevivió a excepción de ese pobre muchacho… y no quiso hablar del tema – replicó el pirata.

Elizabeth apretó los labios y luego miro a la mujer.

- Algo parecido ocurrió conmigo – replicó esta – Anteriormente me había encontrado con Ammand, y en un trato, me dijo que a su muerte yo le sucedería. Una mañana, vino un hombre y me informó de lo ocurrido. Lo que si se, es que fue atacado por una nave humilde, pero llena de diestros piratas y armas de fuego –

Elizabeth miró ahora hacia Damien.

- Yo, por mi parte, _si_ estuve en el momento de la muerte de Chevalle –

Todos lo miraron asombrados y curiosos mientras el joven aclaraba su garganta para comenzar a contar.

- Yo no era más que un simple tripulante más. Jamás había hablado con el _Capitane_ – contó – Una mañana bastante nublada, una nave aparentemente pesquera aprecio en el horizonte. Decidimos ir a atacarla, pero para nuestra sorpresa, nos ataco primero. Y de que manera! El Maestre me mandó a ir por Chevalle, que aun no había salido de su camarote.

Cuando entre para verle, vio una sombra frente a mi desarmado Capitán. No le puse ver el rostro… estaba demasiado oscuro… pero me miró y disparó – levanto su camisa para mostrar una cicatriz en su abdomen – para luego disiparle en el pecho al Chevalle. Antes de que su vida lo abandonara me dejo su legado y me ordeno que si yo me llegaba sentir morir, que lo imitara no importa que tan absurdo sonara.

Luego de esto, los piratas atacantes nos dejaron y huyeron. El Maestre fue por el Capitán para encontrarlo muerto y conmigo herido. Me atendieron enseguida, y cuando estuve dentro de todo mejor y les conté lo ocurrido, me dijeron que no era delirio de Chevalle. Que el en verdad era Lord y que ahora recaía en mi aquella responsabilidad –

Elizabeth permaneció pensativa. Eso no ayudaba demasiado. Solo le decía que su perseguidor andaba en una nave que aparentaba algo que no era.

- ¿No recuerdas algo de aquella sombra? ¿Algo? ¿Lo que sea? –

Damien negó lentamente.

- ¿Llevaba alguna bandera aquella nave? –

El muchacho lo pensó.

- Ahora que lo menciona… si – replicó.

- ¿Como era? –

Damien no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

- Estaba salvando mi vida. No tuve tiempo de frenar a ver la bandera. Solo recuerdo que era azul -

La joven Swann intentó pensar en alguna bandera pirata azul, pero pocas venían a su mente.

- ¿Ves, querida? No hay demasiado por hacer ahora que la Corte esta reunida – oyó Elizabeth como Jack le susurraba triunfante.

Le ignoró.

- Bien, como Reina Pirata que soy, yo ordenó que cualquiera que vea una nave con dichas… -

- Disculpa, cariño, pero aquí _tú no eres nada más que otro Lord_ –

Terriblemente sorprendida e insultada, Elizabeth se volteó para encarar a quien le había llevado la contra.

* * *

_como que deje a mis personajes principales abandonados, no? Pero bueno, elizabeth era el personaje central del cap, guste o no..._

_aenor sachiel; este fanfic transcurre entre potc3 y la escena que hay después de los créditos, en la que aparece el will turner jr_

_chukii; yo también la vi, pero diría que esta escuálida, no gorda XP_

_aldi; sep, la ex altecita deja el trono. pero la preg del millón, a quien?_


	22. Destrono

**DESTRONO**

Terriblemente sorprendida e insultada, Elizabeth se volteó para encarar a quien le había llevado la contra.

Detrás de ella, vio parada una pequeña tripulación. Encabezándola, estaba un hombre de larga y gris barba la miraba con sus fríos ojos celestes. A su lado, se encontraba una hermosa mujer morena, de ondulada cabellera azabache. Miraba alrededor con su oscura mirada, curiosa, inspeccionando el lugar.

Elizabeth desenvainó su espada y les apuntó, siendo imitada por gran parte de la Corte.

- ¿Quienes son y que demonios hacen aquí? – preguntó.

El hombre miró con indiferencia el arma con la que se estaba siendo apuntado, y apretó los labios levemente.

- No es nuestra identidad la que debería preocupar averiguar, querida – dijo la mujer – Si no del verdadero Rey -

Elizabeth la miró confundida. No entendia a que se referia.

Oliver se paró sobre la punta de sus pies para ver mejor. Las espaldas de la joven Swann, Barbossa y Damien no le permitían ver bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero se preguntaba por que todos habían callado. Miró a su madre, esperando ver en su rostro alguna expresión que pudiera darle un indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego miró también a Jack. Tanto la cara de este como la de Kate, mostraban una extraña sorpresa.

Cansando, se abrió paso hasta quedar junto a Elizabeth. Ahora era su turno de sorprenderse. Fue el primero en romper el silencio, haciendo que su voz retumbara a través de toda la sala.

- ¿Un niño? –

- … de hecho, - replicó Jack, acercándose por detrás junto con el resto de los curiosos – es una niña –

La pequeña pecosa fulmino ofendida con sus pardos ojos a Oliver por haberla confundido, cosa que todos lo presentes también habían hecho. Llevaba ropas de niño, y su castaño cabello apenas rozaba sus menudos hombros. Esto le daba a su aun no formado cuerpecillo un aspecto más masculino que femenino. No se los podía culpar por haberla confundido.

Luego de contemplar a la pequeña, Elizabeth se volteó con el ceño fruncido hacia la mujer. Se dispuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes como son las monarquías. Un Rey no puede ser elegido. Quiera su pueblo o no, esa así. Es un título que no puede ser perdido aunque hubiese estado ausente –

Ahora si le veía sentido. Abriendo terriblemente sorprendida sus ojos, la joven pirata miró a la pequeña nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella es…? –

La mujer asintió.

- ¡Esto es absurdo! – replicó molesta Elizabeth – ¡No hay pruebas! -

- No me la pase meses buscando por el mundo a una cualquiera para hacerla pasar por la heredera. Es ella – dijo la otra mujer - Además, ¿tienes pruebas de lo contrario? –

- N-no – tartamudeó Elizabeth – Pero eso no quiere decir… -

- ¿Necesitas el Código para creerme? – interrumpió.

- No, no necesitamos el Código. A mi se me hace muy creíble todo esto, a ustedes no? –

Todas las miradas se centraron en Jack, quien luego pareció arrepentirse de haber hablado.

- Yo concuerdo con Sparrow – se oyó la imponente voz de la Sra Ching, sorprendiendo no solo al pirata nombrado.

- ¡Ja! – replicó Villanueva – ¡Es sola una mocosa con un puñado de idiotas que la siguen! ¡Yo creo igual que la Capitana Turner! ¡No hay pruebas! –

- ¡Pero claro que estamos del lado de Turner! – exclamó la sucesora de Ammand.

- No hable por todos, porque no es así. Sri Sumbhajee le ve mucho sentido a todo este asunto – frunció el ceño Sri Sumbhajee mientras su "interprete" hablaba por el.

Como de costumbre, una gran y alborotada discusión que era más pelea que otra cosa comenzó.

Viendo por primera vez como esto funcionaba, Kate y Oliver intercambiaron incrédulas miradas. Si la Corte siempre había sido así, en verdad era algo increíble que hubiera sobrevivido durante cuatro generaciones. Miraron hacia los únicos que parecía no pelear; Jack, Barbossa, Damien y Elizabeth.

Esta última no había apartado ni un segundo su mirada de la pequeña, quien junto a sus acompañantes habían permanecido a una prudente distancia de la batalla que se libraba.

- Esto es como me dijiste, Diana; – dijo la niña a la mujer – En verdad necesitan una autoridad –

Aquello ofendió a Elizabeth. Sorprendida, vio como la niña se paraba sobre la mesa y el hombre de junto a Diana sacaba su revolver y disparaba al aire. Pero no fue esto lo que paró la batalla, sino la presencia de la niñita observándolos.

- ¡Ya basta! – ordenó, a lo que todos los piratas la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, atónitos – ¡No me interesan sus opiniones! ¡A los que no les agrade quien encabeza su Corte ahora, pueden irse! ¡Nadie se los impide! –

Nadie se movió de su lugar. Tal vez, por el hecho de que aun no se reponían de su sorpresa al ver a la pequeñita ordenando sobre un grupo de sangrientos piratas.

Diana se acercó a la pequeña.

- Vamos, Meg. Déjales asimilarlo – sonrió divertida.

Meg bajo de un salto de la mesa y, de la mano de Diana, se alejaron seguidos de su tripulación. La Corte permaneció por unos segundos en silencio. Nadie podía hablar. Sus mentes estaban en blanco.

Una vez que lentamente fueron volviendo en si, todas las miradas se posaron en Elizabeth, expectantes.

- Yo… - no podia seguir. No sabía como -... no hay nada por hacer –

Salió con paso firme del lugar, dirigiéndose al exterior y dejando a los Lores sin habla. En su camino, sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo y arrastraba hacia un rincón en la oscuridad.

- Capitana Turner –

Ella reconoció la profunda voz de Jocard.

- A mi también me han atacado –

Aun en la oscuridad, se pudo ver un destello en la mirada de la joven.

- ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? –

Tal vez ya no era Reina, pero aun así, aun era Lord, y eso la convertía en un blanco.

- Por que no fue un ataque propiamente dicho – replicó el hombre – Estábamos navegando con mis hombres una mañana nublada con fuertes vientos. Notamos que una nave se nos acercaba. ¿Y para que se acercaría una nave a otra? Simplemente para atacar. Ordene a mis hombres que se prepararan, pero me sorprendió ver que la nave comenzó a cambiar de curso… como si huyera… -

Elizabeth permaneció cayada, pensando.

- Y _si_ vi su bandera, Capitana –

La joven permaneció cayada mientras sus ojos se abrían.

- Efectivamente como dijo el Capitán André, es azul… con una rosa y una calavera bordados en rojo intenso -

La joven Swann sintió una gran emoción, pero la ocultó y preguntó con firmeza;

- ¿Por que me lo dices? No soy mas Reina. Ya no -

- Mientras alguien le siga, si lo será – respondió Jocard con una leve reverencia antes de irse.

Elizabeth sintió como las esperanzas le embargaban. Aun tenía por lo menos un hombre de su lado. Decidió que debería averiguar cuantos más tenia y pelear por su puesto. Silenciosamente, entro donde la Corte se encontraba discutiendo acaloradamente. Se sentó algo alejada, pero sin perderse nada de lo que ocurría.

Oliver también observaba todo cayado. Todos lo presentes discutían, hasta las tripulaciones de los Lores. Sintió como tomaban suavemente su mano. Elevó la vista para ver a su madre. El entendió su mirada.

Sin discutir, la siguió hasta afuera. Kate se dirigió al Perla, mientras que algo capto la atención de Oliver. Vio a la niña, sentada, meciendo sus desnudos pies sobre el agua metro abajo. No muy lejos pudo ver la silueta de Diana, caminando y contemplando la entrada por la que el Perla habia ingresado.

Se acercó a ella.

- ¿Como te llamas? –

La niña le miró, aun algo recelosa.

- Meg – respondió, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo con cara de pocos amigos – ¿Tú? –

- Oliver – respondió el – Puedo sentarme? -

Ella pareció pensarlo. Miró hacia la mujer, quien aun les daba la espalda.

- Adelante –

Oliver obedeció y se sentó.

- En verdad quieres ser… emm… Reina? Porque suena complicado -

- Suena divertido –

- Reina de _piratas_ – remarcó el niño.

Meg suspiró, resignada.

- Bueno, no suena encantador, pero Diana dice que es mi deber – dijo señalando a la nombrada mujer.

- ¿Y, como lo supiste? – preguntó Oliver.

- Me lo dijo –

- ¿Y como sabia ella? –

Meg se encogió de hombros.

- Dijo que me estuvo buscando… que me rastreo – respondió – Aunque, en verdad me encontró por casualidad –

Oliver la miró sin comprender. Ella decidió continuar su explicación.

- Hace unos meses, aun navegaba con mi mamá y mi papá. Siempre navegue con ellos. Este es el primer viaje que hago sola… - suspiró tristemente - Pero el barco de papá no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar una tormenta… -

Oliver bajo la mirada.

- El barco de David me salvo… el sujeto de barba gris. Me da miedo – agrego con un escalofrío al ver la cara de incertidumbre de Oliver.

- Oh… ya veo –

- ¿Sabes? – miró Meg a Oliver a sus oscuros ojos – Eres el primer niño que conozco de mi edad –

- ¿De veras? –

- Casi. Solía jugar con la tripulación de papá, con el o con mamá, pero es difícil hacerse de amigos cuando uno deja las ciudades que visita en menos de una semana –

- Te entiendo – sonrió el pequeño.

* * *

_perdón por tardar tanto!! pero tuve algunos problemas con internet_

_chukki; y ya subi el cap y ya sabes quien se revelo ;)_

_aldi; jack ni sabia que susan tenia novio (y con esto no quiero decir que jack no sea un sinvergüenza, porque se debe admitir; si lo es). es mas culpable susan que el_

_aenor sachiel; y aunque se haya revelado quien es reina, mi enredo no termina aquí_

_hatun punchaw; espero que a ambos les siga gustando lo que sigue!_


	23. Descubrimiento

**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Jack suspiró cansinamente. Por que siempre todo tenia que terminar con discusiones de tal tamaño y fuerza? Imitando inconscientemente a Oliver y Kate, salió. Se dirigió sin rodeos al puerto, donde todas las naves estaban ancladas. Una orgullosa sonrisa ilumino su rostro al notar que su Perla opacaba a todas.

Continuo caminando, echando una fugaz mirada a Oliver y a Meg mientras ellos pasaban a su lado, corriendo hacia el Perla. Esto le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. Solo esperaba que Kate les pusiera un freno en cuanto comenzaran a destrozar su nave. Pero lo que realmente llamo su atención, fue la figura de Diana, solitaria mirando la isla. Camino con paso firme hacia ella.

El gran Capitán Jack Sparrow jamás vacilaba cuando se trataba de damas. Todo lo contrario. Pero arriesgarse como solía hacerlo en Tortuga con una mujer que vestía ropas de hombre y navegaba entre piratas, no le parecía prudente. Elizabeth y Anamaría habían sido prueba de ello.

Se acercó a ella. Diana no se volteó aunque lo oyó aproximarse.

- No te quedarás y discutirás con sus compañeros? – preguntó aun sin voltearse, casi con un susurro. No parecía ser la misma persona que había discutido con Elizabeth.

- No – respondió Jack con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba a su lado.

- ¿Y por que no? –

- ¿Y por que si? Ya tiene bastante ente ellos –

Diana sonrió levemente.

- Y que te trae hasta aquí – preguntó con tranquilidad y suavidad.

Jack no vio aquella pregunta venir. Antes de que pudiera responder, fue Diana quien lo hizo.

- Ya se para que has venido – respondió sonriendo ante la reacción de Jack.

Le miró y se acercó al hombre hasta quedar a unos escasos cm de su cara. Jack le miró sorprendido. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de la mujer.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que esperas para continuar con lo que viniste a hacer? – le preguntó Diana divertida.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth decidió que había oído suficiente. Gracias a la calurosa discusión, ningún Lord la había notado, y gracias a esto también, ahora ella sabía a quien tenia de su lado. De los ocho Lores presentes, tres le apoyaban. Se levantó de su alejado asiento mientras otro de los tantos balazos rajaba el aire y abandonó la habitación de la manera menos llamativa posible. Solo una persona pareció notarlo.

Elizabeth suspiro cancinamente bajo el estrellado cielo. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la tranquilidad e ignorando el alboroto que aun podía oír, y de todo otro sonido digno de una taberna pirata en Tortuga.

- ¿Escuchó lo que necesitaba? – oyó a sus espaldas.

- Así es – respondió mientras abría sus ojos, sin voltearse a encarar a Barbossa.

Oyó otro disparo más, pero este pareció finalmente lograr su cometido, el de poner orden en la sala.

Ignorando lo que había dejado atrás, la joven dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el puerto. Allí vio la silueta de Jack y de Diana, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña nave que supuso que pertenecería a la mujer, donde su tripulación ya se encontraba. Elizabeth no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Los siguió con la vista hasta que ambos se metieron en el camarote.

Repentinamente, su expresión cambió de molestia a una desagradable sorpresa.

- Oh, Dios – apenas logró articular.

- ¿Que? –

La joven le ignoró.

- Oh, Dios – repitió, con su mente en blanco. No podía reaccionar.

- ¡¿Que?! – volvió a preguntar Barbossa.

Elizabeth le miró con preocupación mientras volvía en si. Abrió sus ojos grandes como platos.

- ¡Jack! – susurró.

Sin darle tiempo a Barbossa de preguntar por tercera vez, corrió hacia el puerto.

- ¡Barbossa, ve a llamar a los Lores! – ordenó.

Indeciso, el hombre obedeció mientras la joven corría hacia la nave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack "invitó" a Diana a entrar al camarote. Ella entró.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si, Jack se le acercó. La tomó delicadamente por la espalda, antes lo que ella sionrio levemente. Se volteó y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pirata, mirándole sus oscuros ojos.

El seductor semblante de Jack cambió. Había notado un brillo en la mirada de Diana que no le gusto nada. Ante este cambio, el rostro de ella se puso serio. Pero antes de cualquier otra reacción de parte de cualquiera, se oyó bastante ruido afuera. Diana frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

No muy seguro, Jack la siguió para encontrarse que fuera había una batalla.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate se encontraba en la cubierta del Perla, observando como Oliver y Meg jugaban juntos. Ambos muy competitivos y bravos, pero aun así, parecían llevarse bien. Le alegraba verle así. El pequeño no solía pasar tiempo con otros niños de su edad, y eso no estaba bien.

Repentinamente, un grito llamó su atención;

- ¡Barbossa, ve a llamar a los Lores! – resonó la voz de Elizabeth en la oscuridad.

Se levantó de su lugar y miró hacia el puerto mientras los otros dos niños continuaban discutiendo sobre si Oliver había hecho trampa (la realidad) o no en su juego.

Kate pudo ver como Barbossa se alejaba rápidamente mientras Elizabeth corría hacia la nave que estaba frente a ellos y la abordaba. Vio como varios tripulantes no le permitían el paso, y como ella desenvainaba su espada y comenzaba a pelear.

Soltando un bufido, se dirigió a la nave también. Elizabeth jamás podría contra toda aquella tripulación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack y Diana salieron para encontrarse con Kate y Elizabeth peleando dificultosamente contra el resto de la tripulación. La morena mujer frunció le ceño.

- ¿Que demonios significa esto? – preguntó molesta.

La tripulación dejo de pelar para verla. Ahora Elizabeth fue quien frunció el ceño.

- Se por que están aquí – dijo.

Diana revoleó los ojos.

- Claro que lo sabes. Te lo dije. Vinimos para que Meg… -

- Si, seguro –

Diana frunció el ceño.

- ... Atacaron mi tripulación – replicó molesta – Y no lo dejare pasar –

Los hombres de Diana sonrieron con ella.

- Debemos irnos! –

Ella vio como David abordaba lo más rápido que podía. Sin comprenderlo, miró hacia el puerto para entender a que se refería el hombre; un numeroso grupo de piratas de la Corte se acercaba, liderado por Barbossa.

- ¡Tripulación, a zarpar AHORA! – ordenó.

Se volteó hacia sus polizones pero se le habían adelantado. Lo último que vio de ellos fue como Elizabeth, Kate y Jack (este ultimo arrastrado por la segunda) se lanzaban por la borda. Diana dejo escapar un suave gruñido. No tenía tiempo para ellos. Solo por esta vez, los dejaría escapar.

Los tres piratas rompieron la superficie de las calmadas aguas mientras la nave de Diana se alejaba del puerto, mientras su bandera azul con grabado de calavera y rosa enredada en sus orificios ondeaba en el cielo.

* * *

_Y aca les dejo otro cap…_

_hatun punchaw; esa es justamente la razón por la que jack interrumpio antes; no quiere a su papi cerca. Nunca lo pensé, pero es verdad; las mujeres debería ser ladies, no lores (aunque una amiga me dijo que en ingles elizabeth es __**rey**__, no __**reina…**__asi podríamos también decirle lord, no?)_

_aldi; será un poco difícil, pero espero que jack reciba tu regalo, aunque se le va a hacer dificil poder tomar algo de esa botella XP_

_chukki; espera, impaciente! ;)_

_aenor sachiel; eh... si, los pequeños se trataban bien... y ya se fue todo por el baño. es tan tipico de los chicos pelearse y ellos no seran la excepcion (y yo quien soy para decir eso?) bien, ahora la duda "fuera". Ahí esta finalmente; nuestro asesino frente a nosotros._


	24. Ordenes

**ORDENES**

Jack, Kate y Elizabeth nadaron hacia el muelle, donde le esperaba el resto de la Corte. Con algo de ayuda, subieron, choreando agua salada.

- ¡¿Turner, que ocurre?! - preguntó exaltada Ching.

- ¡Es esa nave! - replicó ella mientras señalaba la nave que se alejaba - Estoy segura que es esa nave! Esa es _su_ nave! -

Todas las miradas se posaron en Damien, quien veía boquiabierto el navío en la distancia.

-… Si, es ella - dijo, sin creerlo - No se ve muy bien desde aquí estando tan oscuro, pero aun así reconozco su forma -

Elizabeth se volteó y busco entre las pálidas caras de los Lores al segundo que había identificado la nave.

- ¿Y Jocard? - preguntó.

Los Lores se miraron entre si, interrogándose con la mirada sobre quien de ellos seria el que respondería. Esto no le dio buena a espina tanto a Elizabeth, como a Jack y Kate. Temiendo estar en lo correcto, Elizabeth se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se reunía la Corte. Vio algunos de los tripulantes de las naves piratas reunidos en un circulo. Elizabeth se les acercó para abrirse paso.

El último disparo que se había oído (cap 23) no había tenido nada especial como para acallar la discusión… si no hubiese sido porque le había atinado a un hombre.

- Jocard… - susurró Elizabeth con un hilo de voz.

Aquello lo termina de confirmar. Habían llegado a la Corte y se habían ido cobrando otra victima. Habían matado a Jocard para evitar que hablara y que fueran descubiertos. Tarde. El pirata ya había contado a Elizabeth sobre la nave y como reconocerla. Y esto la podría hacer a ella también el próximo blanco si no jugaba bien sus cartas.

- ¡Ya han llegado y se han ido! ¡Pero pueden tener por seguro que volverán y que nos perseguirán hasta vernos a todos muertos! -

Esto produjo inquietud entre todos.

- ¡Solo hay una manera de pararlos! - continuó Elizabeth - ¡Y esa es acabando con ellos antes de que ellos lo hagan con nosotros! ¡Debemos ir tras ellos! ¡_Debemos pelear!_ -

Algunos Lores asintieron. Pero por otro lado;

- ¡Ya no eres Reina! - se quejó la sucesora de Ammand.

- ¡¿Y por eso dejaras que nos asesinen?! ¡¿Solo porque no piensas obedecer porque ella ya no tu superior?! - contestó Villanueva molesto.

- ¡No hay necesidad de hacer una guerra! ¡En cuanto alguien vuelva a ver esa nave, la vuela en mil pedazos y ya esta! -

Jack negó levemente mientras los Lores intercambiaban miradas. Esto último parecía tener mas sentido para ellos.

- Además, solo el Rey impone guerra -

Elizabeth bufó mientras un brillo se reflejaba en mirada de Jack.

- ¡Debemos aprovechar que estamos unidos! - dijo la joven - ¿No creen que es raro que esta nave haya podido atacar a tres naves sin ser vencida? ¡Juntos seremos más fuertes! -

Ningún pirata pareció compartir aquella opinión. Es más, se podría decir que hirió su orgullo.

- Creo, Capitana Turner, que mi nave y mi tripulación están totalmente capacitados para enfrentar a un barquillo pesquero y vencer -

Esto fue respondido por varios gritos de afirmación.

- Pero eso no te corresponde a ti –

Ching se volteó junto con el resto para ver como Jack le sonreía desde la salida. Nadie había notado como había salido y vuelto a entrar.

- Sino a ella - replicó mientras palmeaba suavemente el hombro de la pequeña Meg, quien se encontraba a su lado, junto a Oliver - Ella es la Reina. Ella decide -

Todos permanecieron unos breves segundos en silencio mirando a la pequeña igual que cuando la habían presentado para luego empezar a quejarse todos a la vez.

- ¡Es solo una niña! -

- ¡¿Que sabe ella sobre esto?! -

- ¡Que sea descendiente del primer Rey Pirata no la hace lo suficientemente madura como para decidir sobre _nuestro_ destino! -

- ¡Somos piratas! ¡No podemos dejar que una mocosa nos ordene! -

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. Aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Jack por su parte, les ignoró. Se arrodillo frente a la pequeña, la cual le miró interrogativa con sus pardos ojos.

- Tu… "amiga" Diana se tubo que ir. Pero se fue tan rápido, que te dejo sin quererlo con nosotros - le dijo - Pero te podemos llevar con ella, savvy? Solo lo tienes que ordenar, princesita -

Elizabeth no podía creerlo que oía. La estaba convenciendo para ir a buscar a Diana! Por otro lado, Kate veía horrorizada con Oliver ahora a su lado lo que Jack estaba haciendo. Usando una pobre niña así… Que vergüenza!

- ¿Que dices? - continuó el pirata mientras la Corte continuaba muy ocupada gritando como para escucharlos.

Meg asintió con seriedad. Jack elevó la vista hacia Elizabeth mientras se paraba.

- Lizzie, ya, tan maleducadamente debo agregar, querida, oíste. La Reinita ordena _ir tras Diana_ -

Elizabeth le miró perpleja, indignada pero agradecida a la vez. Se volteó hacia los Lores.

- ¡Ya esta decidido! - dijo - ¡Iremos tras la nave! ¡Lo ha ordenado! -

Todos comenzaron a quejarse.

- ¡Así se les ha ordenado! ¡Obedezcan! -

Bufando y maldiciendo, la Corte comenzó a vaciarse. Oliver y Meg se fueron ambos juntos hacia el Perla.

Kate se acercó a Jack. Lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro.

- ¡Eso es bajo! - le reprochó.

El hombre se acarició la parte adolorida, pero no respondió.

- ¡Ella va a buscar a su amiga! ¡No a matarla como ustedes quieren! -

- Ella no es su amiga. La estaba usando ¿O que? ¿Da la casualidad de que esta mujer que se le da como pasatiempo matar Señores Piratas se encuentre con la descendiente del Rey de la Corte? A mi eso me suena a plan -

Kate frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo que Jack había planteado tenia sentido, pero aun así, había utilizado a la pequeña.

- ¿Y como se supone que la encontraremos? No sabemos donde fue - dijo con recelo.

Jack palmeó su cinturón, o para ser mas exactos, su brújula. Kate no pudo evitar apretar levemente los labios en una agria mueca. No confiaba demasiado en el aparatito.

- ¿Crees que sirva mas que la ultima vez? -

- _Siempre_ funciono bien - replicó Jack.

Kate revoleó los ojos y salió al puerto. Las tripulaciones ya estaban cada cual en su nave, listas para zarpar, con sus molestos Capitanes en ellas.

* * *

_se que tarde bastante y pido perdon por eso, pero este cap fue bastante dificil. era mas largo pero no me gustaba asi y ademas estuve "trabajando"_

_Chukii; sep, vs sos esa amiga ;) y lo del lugar y ambiente, vs sabras. yo ni me acuerdo. Y no la abandonaron. Creo que peor. Se la olvidaron en un apuro._

_Aenor sachiel; como veras, les convino que hubiesen olvidado a meg (quien es reina por linaje. Es familia del 1er rey pirata que hubo en la 1era corte)_


	25. A sus Armas

** SUS ARMAS**

Seis naves (la de Jocard comandada temporalmente por el nuevo Lord, Damien) navegaban surcando el cristalino océano caribeño velozmente, dirigidos por el imponente Perla Negra. Increíblemente, el Capitán de dicho navío no estaba en su amado puesto, tras el timón.

Jack había decidido darle un gusto a Barbossa (antes de deshacerse de él en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara) mientras meditaba en su cabina. Nadie parecía hacber notado aquella poco usual actitud de su Capitán. O a nadie parecía importarle demaciado.

Luego de varios minutos, Jack pudo oír sobre su cabeza unos rápidos pasos que pronto bajaron corriendo hasta irrumpir en su tranquilidad.

- ¡Jack, vemos la nave! - entro precipitadamente Oliver con Meg a su lado, para luego ambos salir veloces.

Jack les siguió y asomó por la barandilla de su navío para ver que la navecilla no se encontraba a más de unos 200m. Miró hacia Elizabeth, quien estaba junto a Barbossa al timón.

- ¡A sus armas! – oyó que la joven Capitana ordenaba.

- ¿A sus armas? – repitió Meg, confundida, sorprendida y hasta indignada.

Jack carraspeó algo incómodo.

- Somos piratas, amor... Así arreglamos todo – improvisó.

Meg frunció el ceño, algo preocupada y bastante molesta.

- Pues no veo razón para que se arregle así – replicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Jack la observó por unos momentos. Eran increible como la pequeña se las arreglaba para comportarse como una mujer y tener éxito. Supuso que actuaba así por su "importante cargo de Reina".

- Ire a decirle enseguida a la Capitana Turner que nadie tocara un arma a menos que yo lo diga - repusó.

Pero en cuanto se dispuso a dirigirse al timón, un brusco bamboleo del Perla le hizo perder el equilibrió y caer.

- ¿Ves? Tus "amigos" nos atacaron primero – gruñó Jack molesto, reconociendo aquel movimiento como un cañonazo que golpeó su preciada nave.

La navecilla pesquera había disminuido su velocidad, dispuesta a enfrentarse al Perla. Varios marineros rieron ante la idea de que aquella cosita peleara contra el negro galeón y los imponentes barcos de los otros Lores.

En menos de cinco segundos, piratas de ambos bandos ya se encontraban entrelazados en una fiera pelea. Les sorprendió bastante notar con la fiereza y dureza que peleaban aquellos piratas a pesar de que perderían.

Jack se paró sobre la barandilla del Pela y, tomando una soga, saltó hacia la navecilla. Apenas piso cubierta, un pirata se le tiró encima. Era el hombre de larga y gris barba de fríos ojos celestes que había entrado con Diana; era David.

Jack intentó atestarle un sablazo, pero David esquivó el golpe, tomándolo por su muñeca y apretando con tal fuerza que logró que Jack soltara su arma. Miró al sujeto con una preocupada mirada.

- ¿Parley? – preguntó inseguro.

David gruñó y no pudo evitar apretar un poco más la muñeca de Jack. Lo arrastro hacia bajo cubierta, hacia lugar donde ningún pirata se atrevería a atacar; las bodegas de ron.

David lo soltó con brusquedad y lo encerró. Jack miró extrañado la puerta por unos segundos, para luego voltearse y ver que el sujeto lo había llevado con Diana, quien lo observaba sentada en una caja.

Jack suspiró, mientras frotaba su adolorida muñeca.

- Pensé que me mataría e ignoraría el Parley –

- Lo hubiese hecho, pero yo le ordene que te trajera – sonrió ella.

- Ah, ya veo. Quieres a tu Reinita de vuelta –

- No –

El pirata la miro extrañado.

- ¿No? – repitió.

- No – aseguró Diana tranquilamente – Es una pequeña encantadora, realmente. Pero no estoy hecha para soportar niñerías –

- ¿Entonces, para que la buscaste en un principio? – preguntó Jack sin comprender – Quiero decir, no la necesitabas para asesinar Lores –

- Ella ya cumplió su papel – dijo Diana – Cuando mate a Chevalle, dejé un hombre con vida… pensé que el disparo que le acerté lo matarían, pero no fue así.

Sabía que él contaría lo que había visto. No podía permitirlo. Lo mejor sería matar a los Lores antes de que abriera su boca. ¡Y no sabes lo bueno que fue saber que se reunirían! ¡Todos los Lores en un mismo lugar, haciendo fila para su final! Me ahorraría tanto! Solo debía llegar a la Corte, ¿pero con que escusa? ¡Pues que mejor que llevar a la verdadera Reina Pirata en mi barco! ¡Decir que ella le pertenecía el lugar de la Capitana Turner! Sin mencionar que el reinado de Meg los distrajo por unos breves momentos de buscarme. Me dio tiempo para acabar con otro Lord –

Jack permaneció cayado, asimilando todo lo que la mujer había confesado. Diana miró hacia el techo.

- Ya no se oye nada – dijo con calma – La pelea debe haber terminado –

Se levantó y acercó a Jack.

- Acompáñame arriba – le ordenó tranquila mientras depositaba suavemente una daga en el abdomen del hombre.

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír mientras comenzaban a subir las pequeñas escaleras. ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevaría al ver a su tripulación vencida por el resto de la Corte!

Pero fue él quien se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la solitaria tripulación de Perla atrapada bajo la mira de los otros piratas mientras a lo lejos se veían naves huyendo.

Jack gruñó molesto, para luego suspirar resignado. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar nuevamente a Diana.

- Recuerda que alegue Parley – dijo.

- Y me alegra que lo hayas hecho – respondió ella.

Levantó su daga a la altura de sus ojos, para luego guardarla. Dándole un último vistazo al hombre, dio media vuelta para dirigirse al camarote. Jack la siguió bajo la sorprendida mirada del resto de sus hombres.

- ¿Que se propone ahora? – se preguntó Kate.

- No lo se, pero espero que no lo empeore – dijo preocupada Elizabeth.

- Estamos hablando de Jack, Capitana Turner – agregó Barbossa, desesperanzado.

- Y por eso espero que utilice su lengua para algo positivo y logre llegar a algún acuerdo que nos pueda salvar de ésta – respondió ella.

Antes de entrar a la cabina, Jack pudo divisar a lo lejos una imponente nave que se acercaba veloz y amenazante. Una fugaz sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Una distracción se les acercaba rauda.

* * *

_pido disculpas por esta demorada, rapida, demorada, breve y demorada actualizacion. ya dije demorada? oh, bien, pero cuando uno esta en vacaciones, "nunca tiene tiempo de nada" _


	26. Detalles de la Leyenda

_enserio lamento tardar tanto, pero tengo que pasar lo que escribi del fic en un cuaderno a la computadora. no me molesta escribir en ella, pero tener que pasar algo, eso si que me es tan molesto!! por favor, tenganme paciencia!_

* * *

**DETALLES DE LA LEYENDA**

Diana tomó asiento mientras que Jack prefirió permanecer de pie, inspeccionando la ya familiar cabina.

- ¿Y bien, que quieres negociar? – preguntó ella con un brillo en su mirada.

- Lo único que me queda y en este momento me interesa, querida; mi vida – respondió el hombre con naturalidad, sin voltearse a encararla.

- Perfecto. Yo te dejo con vida. ¿Tú que me das a cambio? – sonrió ella, el brillo aun presente.

Jack lo pensó detenidamente por unos minutos mientras inspeccionaba una abandonada pipa. Pero Diana respondió antes siquiera de que pudiera pensar en que dar a cambio.

- Tal vez no tengas nada en mente para negociar a cambio de tu vida... pero yo si tengo en mente algo que quiero –

Jack, aun con la pipa entre sus dedos, se volteó para mirarla.

- Así que me dejas una salida… Yo y mi tripulación nos largamos vivos mientras cumpla con lo que quieres, y tú sigues con tu caza de Lores sin incluirme a mi como tu presa – pensó en voz alta, mirando un punto inexistente para luego mirarla fijamente – ¿Eso incluye a Barbossa? –

Ella sonrió levemente.

- Entonces si me parece un trato justo – dijo Jack con una amplia y dorada sonrisa, asumiendo que la respuesta de Diana era un "no" – ¿Que tengo que hacer? –

Repentinamente, escucharon un par de voces ordenando a gritos. Jack miró la puerta del camarote como si al hacerlo pudiera ver a través de esta, a cubierta, para ver que ocurría. Diana no pareció preocupada, sino más bien curiosa de que estaría ocurriendo.

Decidió concentrarse más en su trato que en lo que estaña pasando. Su tripulación podía arreglarse sola a la perfección.

- Estoy segura – dijo, volviendo a captar la atención del pirata - que, siendo tú marinero por más de la mitad de tu vida, has oído hablar del poderoso tridente de Poseidón –

Jack la miró con seriedad.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó, arqueando involuntariamente una ceja.

Como de costumbre, Diana sonrió silenciosamente, dejando en claro su respuesta.

- No me sorprende que quieras el tridente – repuso Jack algo pensativo – Tiene sentido –

- ¿Y que te parece, Jack? ¿Aceptas el trato?-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, oyeron un cañonazo.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos por la ventana de camarote, a espaldas de Diana. Vieron que la nave que Jack había visto antes de entrar al camarote se hallaba a unos escasos metros de distancia, atacando y siendo atacada mientras tripulantes de ambas naves intercambiaban de navío, peleando.

Con la ira reflejada en su mirada, Diana se dispuso a salir del camarote. Pero alguien entró en su lugar.

La mujer retrocedió, aun con su furiosa mirada, mientras el irruptor entraba a la habitación con paso firme, sin despegar su cristalina mirada de la de Diana.

- No esperaba que vinieras a buscarme – le dijo ella mordazmente.

- Me sorprende mucho oírte decir eso – respondió el apuesto hombre de dorada y larga cabellera mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Jack miraba a ambos sin comprender. Quien demonios era ese sujeto? Como, por que y desde cuando se conocían? Que tendrían que ver el uno con el otro?

- Sabes por que estoy aquí – continuó el hombre, adoptando una fría mirada.

- ¡Claro que lo se! Viniste por nuestra discusión… nuestra discusión sin fin ni sentido – respondió Diana.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando paso al Capitán de la nave; David. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al ver al hombre de dorados cabellos.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó, sorprendido, mientras los tres pares de ojos se fijaban en él.

Jack agrego a su "lista de información" que David también conocía a aquel extraño sujeto…

- ¡¿Lo conoces?! – preguntó Diana con agresividad, sorprendida.

… y que Diana no sabía que David conocía al rubio.

Permanecieron un instante en silencio, en el que Diana miró con recelo a David, David con perturbación al rubio y Jack con curiosidad a los tres. Esperaba que pronto revelaran más información.

- Claro que me conoce - sonrió el rubio.

- ¡¿Como lo conoces?! – estalló Diana mientras David fruncía levemente el ceño - ¡Me debes una explicación! ¡Como es que conoces a _ese_! -

El rubio rió.

- Así que nunca te lo dijo, ¿eh, Calypso? – sonrió el hombre.

Jack no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Había descubierto a Dalma (o mejor dicho a la diosa Calypso) en cuanto la había mirado a los ojos esa misma noche, cuando había estado a solas con ella en ese mismo camarote minutos, con suerte tal vez mas de una hora, atrás.

En cuanto había descubierto aquello, había cobrado sentido el porque del ataque a los Lores y como había encontrado a Meg. Jack estaba seguro que Calypso no había olvidado el nombre del Pirata Rey que ordenó aprisionarla. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue rastrear el apellido hasta llegar a la pequeña.

Lo que se preguntaba en ese momento, era quien era ese sujeto, y de donde conocía a Calypso.

- _Yo_ – continuó el apuesto hombre - fui quien le enseño a atraparte en un cuerpo humano. Yo le enseñe a tu amado Jones. O pensabas que un simple mortal sabría por si mismo como aprisionar una diosa? -

Bueno, debia admitir que eso si le había sorprendidos. Así que David era verdaderamente David Jones...

- Le enseñaste como aprisionarme – gruñó con despecho la dolida diosa – Solo te faltaba darle una razón para que quisiera hacerlo –

- Y por eso te aleje de él en cuanto pasaron sus diez años de trabajo – asintió con una odiosa pero encantadora sonrisa el rubio – Sinceramente, fue más arduo de lo había esperado. Creí que Jones era simplemente otro de tus numerosos caprichos. Fue un trabajo difícil distraerte, pero lo logre al fin – sonrió.

Jack notó como Jones apretaba la empuñadura de su arma, furioso. Dedujo que el ex terror de los mares no sabía la parte de la historia en la que lo traicionaban y usaban para atrapar a la mujer de sus sueños.

Pero todas estas nuevas revelaciones no le conformaban en absoluto. Es mas, se podría decir que le formularon mas dudas al confundido pirata; ¿por que aquel sujeto quiso que Calypso fuese aprisionada? ¿Que se escondía detrás de aquel seductor y pálido rostro?

- Y eres lo suficientemente idiota como admitir eso estando frente a nosotros – dijo la diosa, con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

- Así es, Calypso – volvió a sonreír el hombre – Pero esta vez, vengo en paz. Ya vi anteriormente que no puedo sacarte de mi camino aprisionándote. Tarde o temprano, siempre se escapa de las prisiones –

Jack asintió en silencio. Eso él lo sabía muy bien.

Calypso, por su parte, le miro desafiante mientras Jones aun empuñaba con fuerza su arma, conteniéndose de atacar.

- ¿Vienes a hablar? ¿O tal vez a negociar? – preguntó con frialdad mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿De dios a dios? –

Jack ladeó su cabeza de manera que quedo prácticamente horizontal mientras abría su boca y miraba confundido lo que ocurría frente a él. Los observó perplejo hasta que su memoria trajo a su mente el pago que Calypso había puesto a su vida y a la de su tripulación.

- Oh, no – gruñó, pero fue ignorado.

- Por decirlo así, Calypso-


	27. Naufragio

**NAUFRAGIO**

Calypso permaneció pensativa bajo la azulina vista de Poseidón.

- Yo no tengo nada que negociar – declaro la diosa finalmente – El dominio de los océanos es mío –

- Yo tampoco tengo nada que negociar porque el dominio de las aguas es por derecho _mío _– declaro este con su profunda y firme voz – Vengo para que me acompañes y dejemos que los demás decidan que tu debes renunciar a lo que nunca te perteneció – (cuando surgía un problema entre los dioses griegos, a veces acudian a "juntas" con Zeus y otros dioses para que ellos decidieran... o eso lei en una de las tantas verciones que hay de los mitos griegos)

La mirada de la diosa se mostro algo insegura antes de brillar con malicia.

- Tú sabes bien que no le agrado a los demás – replico.

- Eso solo me da un _segundo_ punto a favor –

Por otro lado, Davy aun miraba al dios, dolido y con ira reflejada en su cristalina mirada. Lo único que le retenía de atacar al ser que había acabado con el amor entre el y Calypso era que sabia que seria inútil. Jack, por otra mano, observaba todo desde su rincón, con la mirada desorbitada.

Y por otra parte, ambos dioses solo parecían tener ojos el uno para el otro.

- Eso te da un jugoso, pesado y _único_ punto a favor – corrigió la diosa.

- Quieras o no, Calypso, tendrás que venir conmigo – murmuró con una fría mirada Poseidón – Así lo ordenan. Los demás están hartos de nuestra pelea –

- Al igual que yo - le devolvió una desafiante mirada Calypso.

Jack finalmente salió de su asombro al sentir un frio contacto en sus botas. Bajo la vista para ver que repentinamente el agua salada del océano parecía haberse filtrado y ahora subía rápidamente dentro de la habitación.

Jack miró sus acompañantes. Calypso y Poseidón aun se miraban con recelo, mientras Davy permanecía en su lugar, quieto y sin inmutarse. A ninguno parecía molestarle el agua ni su rapido aumentó de nivel.

- Puedes irte, Jack Sparrow – murmuró suavemente Calypso, sin sacar la vista de la del otro dios.

Jack dudó por unos segundos, pero no necesito que se lo repitiera. Con dificultad gracias al agua que ahora llegaba a sus rodillas, se encamino a la puerta de camarote. Dio una última mirada hacia atrás antes de abrir su salida, para (en vez de dejar salir agua) hacer entrar más, logrando apagar el unico fuego que lo iluminaba, dejando la habitacón en un completa y fría oscuridad.

Como pudo, se dirigió hacia la barandilla de la casi-sucumbida nave y tomó una soga libre para saltar hacia su amado Perla. Aterrizó, cintura para bajo chorreando, para voltearse y ver como los piratas de Calypso y los tripulantes de la y flamante nave de apenas visible ondeante bandera británica intentaban flotar o abandonar el navío, sorprendidos y confundidos.

Jack frunció levemente el ceño al reconocer algunos de sus hombres nadando hacia el Perla, mientras los que habían permanecido en la nave defendían el barco de tripulantes enemigos 

que intentaban abordar para evitar ahogarse o ser atrapados por el (claramente notable gracias a los uniformes de los soldados tripulantes) navío británico que había llegado.

- ¡¿Jack, que demonios hiciste?! -

Jack frunció el ceño antes de voltearse a encarar a Elizabeth.

- ¿Por que siempre que hay desgracia me culpan a mi? – gruñó.

La joven lo ignoró.

- ¡¿Que ocurrió?! –

- Es irrelevante, Lizzie – evitó responder Jack. Si quería saber que había ocurrido, debería esperar a que su aventura concluyera y se narrara como el gran Capitán Jack Sparrow no solo había salvado a la Corte de la Hermandad de la extinción, sino también se había enfrentado el solo a Calypso, Poseidón y Davy Jones en un mano a mano del cual salió airosamente vencedor - ¿Así que, por que no lo olvidas y te vas a dormir? -

- ¡Diana! –

Apiñándose contra el barandal, Meg y Oliver observaron, uno asombrado y la otra aterrorizada, lo poco que quedaba de la nave. Kate, detrás de los pequeños, observaba curiosa el espectáculo.

- ¡Diana! – volvió a gritar Meg – ¡Diana! ¡Diana! –

- Ella esta bien, querida – replicó sin importancia Jack.

- ¡¿Como que esta bien?! ¡¿Como lo sabe?! ¡Si ustedes la atacaron! – chillo la pequeña, volteándose hacia él, con ceño fruncido y una mirada temerosa.

- Créeme. Esta mejor de lo que crees. Tal vez en un pequeño problemilla, pero bien al fin y al cabo – dijo, para luego pensar en voz alta – Espero que salga perdiendo, o si sale ganando se olvide de la Corte –

La niña puso sus manitas en sus caderas, mientras fruncía el ceño molesta, ignorando el último comentario.

- ¡Más les vale que este bien! – dijo antes de salir corriendo, lágrimas asomando de sus ojos.

Kate miró a Jack con cansancio.

- ¿No te cansas de molestarla? –

- Yo no la molesta. Le molesta lo que hago. Es levemente diferente – replicó el Capitán.

- Y que pasó con esa Diana al final? La mataste? –

- Se hundió con la nave. Y, por cierto, era Calypso –Jack dio media vuelta para dirigirse al timón, para luego agregar - No nos molestara por lo menos por un tiempo -

- ¡Calypso! – repitió Katherine, asombrada – ¡¿Y que se supone que le dirás a la niña?! –

Jack lo pensó.

- Inventa algo – replicó.

- ¿Y por que yo? Es _tu_ problema –

Jack le sonrió.

- No creo que ella quiera escucharme por el momento – dijo – ¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás? -

Kate frunció el ceño.

- Solo lo hare porque es una niñita – refunfuñó antes de seguir el camino de Meg.

Jack siguió con la vista a la dura, pero maternal mujer hasta donde pudo.

- ¡¿Tripulación, que demonios están esperando para zarpar?! – gritó a sus hombres, mientras tomaba el timón.

Los cansados piratas bufaron a coro antes de comenzar a moverse con desgano. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír. Al fin a lo suyo! Ya no más una loca diosa tras él!

Le dirigió una última mirada al naufragio y al galeón inglés con su confundida y desorganizada (por el momento) tripulación. Se notaba que los piratas del Perla se estaban más acostumbrados a sucesos sorprendentes e inexplicables. La mitad de la tripulación pirata se encontraba como si nada, mientras el resto _si_ se mostraba algo desconcertado.

- No lo habia notado antes gracias a la oscuridad, pero acabo de notarlo… –

Jack se volteó para ver a Susan, sentada en la barandilla a un par de metros.

-… esa es la nave de mi novio Bobby –

Jack miró nuevamente la nave británica, que aun permanecía sin moverse.

- Ex novio, si no te malinterpreto – respondió sin importancia, volviendo a fijarse en el horizonte y agregar - Con un poco de suerte, habrá muerto a manos de algún pirata -

- Bobby es un excelente marino y espadachín – replicó ella molesta, para luego suavizar su semblante y tono – Es un gran muchacho. Y me ama. Por eso vino hasta aquí. Por mí –

- Nada de eso pareció no importarte cuando lo abandonaste para abordar al Perla –

Jack no necesito voltearse para saber que Susan le estaba mirando dolida y ofendida.

- Pues si me importa – replicó.

- Ya veo. Necesitabas que te buscara por el océano para fijarte completamente en él – sonrió mientras se volteaba a encararla – ¡Que difícil es ganarse el corazón femenino! ¡Lo mismo le paso a William con Elizabeth! -

La rubia se cruzo de brazos, y Jack notó algo en su mano.

- ¿De donde la sacaste? – preguntó curioso mientras observaba una pequeña petaquilla, imaginándose su contenido.

Susan le miró confundida antes de notar que se refería al nuevo objeto.

- La encontré tirada en el suelo… -

- Cubierta –

-… de tu barco en medio de la batalla que tuvimos – respondió Susan, haciendo caso omiso a su corrección.

Jack pensó por unos segundos.

- ¿Y que hacías tu en medio de ese encuentro? – preguntó extrañado. Susan no era la clase de chica que saldría a pelear, si es que siquiera sabía como tomar apropiadamente un arma.

- Tu amiga me ayudó – replicó.

Jack pensó por unos segundos.

- ¿Kate?– preguntó sin creerlo. Después de todo, a la pirata no parecía caerle muy bien la rubia - ¿_Kate_ te ayudó? -

Susan asintió.

Jack no pudo más que reír imaginándose a la impaciente mujer defendiendo a una histérica Susan. ¿Que acaso ya no tenia suficiente protegiendo a Oliver, y posiblemente también a Meg?

La joven volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero decidió intentar ignorarlo.

- La usare para almacenar agua – acotó.

- ¡¿Agua?! – Jack le miró practicamente escandalizado e indignado - ¡¿Que clase de petaca sera esa?! -

Ella posó su mirada en el objeto sin inmutarse.

- Mi Bobby me contó que en los barcos a veces escasea el agua dulce. En cuanto en este barco empiece a escasear, yo tendré mi pequeña porción extra. El también lleva una – replicó para suspirar melancólica – Después de todo, no se cuanto tiempo mas estaré en este barco. Se que la necesitare –

- ¿Te recuerdo que tu fuiste la que abordaste? – arqueó una ceja Jack antes de voltearse nuevamente.

Susan fingió no oírlo, mientras se paraba.

- Estoy cansada. Creo que me ire a dormir - dijo con frialdad - Buenas noches, Capitán Sparrow -

* * *

_estoy sorprendida de mi misma... publique bastante pronto :D aunque no me termina de convencer demaciado como quedo el cap (lo mismo que el anterior)..._

_nos leemos!_


	28. El Principe Azul

**EL PRINCIPE AZUL**

Jack frunció el ceño entre sueños mientras oían alboroto fuera de su cabina. Se volteó en su cama, colocando su casaca (la cual había estado abrazando anteriormente) sobre su cabeza, esperando poder así sofocar la molestia.

Pudo oír como su puerta se abría y alguien entraba con rápidos pasos.

- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Despierta! – ordenó la voz de Elizabeth mientras lo sacudía por el hombro.

Jack soltó un molesto gruñido, sin moverse.

- ¡Jack, vamos! –

El pirata la tomó por la muñeca de la mano que lo sacudía y, con agilidad, tiró a la joven en su cama para colocarse sobre ella.

- Siempre supe que terminaríamos así, Lizzie – sonrió ante la aturdida Elizabeth – Pero jamás espere que seria una vez que estuviese casada. Le romperás el corazón al pobre William. No literalmente, espero. Si es así, con gusto lo hare yo mismo –

Elizabeth le miró por unos segundos sorprendida, antes de mostrarse furiosa.

- ¡Sal de encima mío en este mismo instante! – ordenó mientras lo empujaba fuera de su propia cama y se levantaba echa una fiera.

Con fuertes y rabiosos pasos, se alejó, no sin antes informar, escupiendo las palabras con ira;

- Tu tripulación te necesita en cubierta – y salió, dejando la puerta abierta.

Jack sonrió. Elizabeth era inofensiva. Bueno, tal vez no, pero sabía que no se atrevería a acabar con su vida. Claro que no. No tenía nada que temer. Se levanto del suelo, sacudió las prendas y se colocó su casaca antes de seguir a Elizabeth para salir y encontrarse con su tripulación amontada.

- Lo encontramos inconsciente entre los cañones – Barbossa le miró de reojo, cruzado de brazos.

Un desarmado y uniformado jóven se encontraban en medio del circulo que formaba la tripulación a su alrededor, choreando agua. Parecía ser que en la batalla de la noche anterior (la cual no habría transcurrido hacia no más de siete horas atrás) había noqueado en el Perla y nadie había notado su presencia hasta el momento.

- Oh, no – suspiró cansinamente Jack.

- ¡Tu! – estalló el joven Bobby, temblando de rabia arrodillado desde el suelo – ¡Pirata! ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi Susan?! ¡¿Donde la tienen?! –

Toda la tripulación dirigió su mirada hacia Jack, confundidos, mientras el Capitán revoleaba sus ojos. Ahora que se había deshecho de Calypso, tenía que soportar a un loco ingenuo romántico.

- ¡Mas te vale que este bien! – continuó el joven soldado.

- Dudo que lo sepas, y por eso me veo en la obligación de informarte que ella vino con nosotros voluntariamente. Es más, vino contra mi voluntad – terció Jack, pero fue ignorado. Los verdes ojos del marino y su total atención se habían dirigido hacia otro lado.

- ¡Susan! – exclamo casi sin voz.

- ¡Bobby! –

La rubia muchacha paso corriendo rápidamente junto a Jack para aterrizar en los brazos de su "caballero"

- ¿Que ocurre? – preguntó una algo adormilada Kate mientras se acercaba para ver mejor que pasaba.

- Creo que apareció el novio de Susan – respondió Elizabeth sin inmutarse junto a Barbossa, mientras ambos y el resto de la tripulación observaban todo como quien mira una obra de teatro.

Kate frunció el ceño antes de fijar su atención en el espectáculo.

- Oh, Susan – estrechó entre sus brazos Bobby a la rubia con una dramática alegría – ¡Mi querida Susan! Dime, ¿te han echo algo? ¿Te han maltratado? ¿Te ha tocado ese sucio pirata? –

Jack arqueó una ceja, entre ofendido y desconcertado. El jamás se había enamorado de una persona, pero estaba casi seguro de que ese chico o bien no amaba sana y sobriamente a Susan o era mas era un pobre idiota que la admiraba y se dejaba utilizar por ella.

- No, estoy bien. A menos que cuentes dormir mal y comer poco como un maltrato -

- Pues agradece que por lo menos comiste algo y dormiste mal en tu cama tu sola, por que para ser un polizón en una nave pirata, la pasaste muy bien – intervino Kate. La muchacha no le caía bien. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad para molestarla un poco – Si yo fuese Capitán, en cuanto te hubiese encontrado te habría tirado por la borda, te lo aseguro –

Tanto Bobby como Susan le echaron molestas miradas. Jack decidió intervenir antes de que otra pelea más empezara.

- Tripulación, Robert… para amigos, Bobby... Robert, tripulación – "presentó" Jack con desgano – Ya nos conocimos. Ya tienes a tu chica. Ya podemos dejarte con ella en el próximo puerto a su suerte y cada cual sigue con su camino –

- ¡No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, pirata! – gritó Bobby.

- _Capitán_. Si quieres en todo caso, Capitán "pirata" –

El joven soldado le ignoró para responder dramáticamente;

- ¡Te buscare por los siete mares si es necesario! ¡Te buscare para vengar a mi Susan! –

Jack no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Bobby parecía ser el típico muchacho criado entre anticuadas tías-abuelas que llevaban a su pobre sobrino (o nieto… puntos de vista) a obras románticas y aburridas y lo tenían de lacayo ordenándole que hacer y como tratar a sus mayores y a las damas. En poca palabras, un estropeado muchacho de entre casa. Demasiada influencia, pensó Jack. Unos días entre piratas cambiarían eso.

- ¿Te recuerdo que ella es quien te engaño y dejo? – no pufo evitar decir.

- ¡Estaba confundida! – intentó defenderse nerviosamente Susan – ¡Pero Bobby acaba de mostrarme cuanto me quiere y su ausencia me hizo darme cuanta de cuanto lo quiero! –

Varios "Oh", "Ah" y "Embustera" se oyeron entre la tripulación.

- Sin mencionar – ignoró Jack la interrupción de la rubia – que no hace bastante, _ella_ se acercó a mí en busca de diversión. En verdad vale la pena recorrer los siete mares por ella? –

- Mientes – murmuró Bobby no del todo seguro – No creo en tus palabras –

- Y bien hecho. Lastima que esta vez diga la verdad – replicó con poca importancia Jack, antes de mirar al joven con un brillo en su mirada – No creas en mi. Pero, ¿tus ojos te mintieron cuando la viste conmigo en el puerto? –

La ciega seguridad y confianza de Bobby se sacudió peligrosamente.

- P-pues no – intento parecer confiado – Pero, ya la oíste… ¡ella estaba confundida! –

Susan asintió frenéticamente, aferrándose al muchacho. Jack suspiró vencido.

- Como quieran. Llévenselo a la celda – ordenó Jack y miro a su tripulación, quienes simplemente miraron a su Capitán mientras este fruncía el ceño – Que no me oyeron?! Llévenselo! –

Los piratas respondieron a coro con un grito antes de que Pintel y Ragetti tomaran a Bobby cada uno por un brazo y se lo llevaran bajo cubierta.

- ¡Jack, no puedes dejar que se lo lleven! – pidió Susan mientras observaba como su novio era arrastrado.

- Tampoco puedo dejarlo andando por ahí en mi barco – replicó sin importancia el Capitán mirándola de reojo. ¡Que raro le parecía que semanas atrás ella había huido del muchacho y ahora velara por su bienestar!

- Pero… Pero… - los aceitunados ojos de Susan se abrieron suplicantes.

- En cuanto puedas formular una oración gramaticalmente correcta que me interese y con buen fundamento como para dejar a ese loco dramático suelto por mi nave hablamos, ¿savvy? – Jack sonrió mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía campante hacia el timón.

Susan sollozó como una niña caprichosa mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia las celdas.

Jack la observó irse con suficiencia. En cuanto no pudo seguirla mas con la vista, miró alrededor mientras sus negros ojos se entrecerraban con desconfianza. Viéndose solo frente al timón del Perla y notando que todos estaban ocupados sin prestarle atención, metió la mano en su casaca para sacar las famosas ex cartas de Sao Feng.

Sonrió doradamente mientras miraba su destino. ¡Nadie podría detenerlo! ¡Ni siquiera un enamorado maniático! ¡Al fin a lo que el quería; ir tras su eterna juventud!

* * *

_y sigo actualizando bastante seguido :D _

_bobby me da pena -¬- es tan idiota jaja no… esa no es la palabra. pero es la que mas se le acerca. pero en fin; como jack ya dijo, unos días entre piratas lo traerán a la realidad_

_aenor sachiel; sep. susan es una mezcla entre ambas. y yo agregaría histérica XP quiero decir, hacer que tu pobre novio te busque por el océano solo porque si…_


	29. Cada vez más cerca

**CADA VEZ MAS CERCA**

Susan pareció tranquilizarse al ver nuevamente a Bobby rondando por la nave libremente al cabo de unos días. Jack había decidido dejarlo fuera para formarlo como era debido. Ese muchacho era una vergüenza para el sexo masculino, y Jack pensaba cambiar eso endureciéndolo y trayéndolo de vuelta a tierra. Y que mejor manera que dejar que se metiera en problemas y se tuviera que enfrentar el solo contra algún que otro pirata? Si eso no endurecía el chico, ya nada lo haría. Después de todo, William Turner había cambiado _bastante_ luego de tener que enfrentarse con piratas; ya no era el mismo noble herrero. Todo gracias a la influencia de Jack.

Tomar a Bobby temporalmente como un tripulante más durante el día (para que volviera a ser prisionero durante las noches) era la manera perfecta de hacerlo madurar.

Kate, Barbossa y Elizabeth lo habían llamado insensato, y hasta demente, respecto a eso. Pero Jack no le veía mal. Ni para el bien del muchacho o, mas importante, para su bien. Que podría intentar? Seria una idiotez querer "vengar a su amada". Que haría luego de matar a algún tripulante, o mas posiblemente, a Jack? Pues se las tendría que ver con el resto de la tripulación.

O eso era lo que a Jack le gustaba creer... y Bobby parecía pensar.

Y ningún incidente no esperado había ocurrido. El muchacho ya había sufrido alguna que otra "inofensiva travesura" por ser marino ingles, _cosillas_ que casi todos en el Perla Negra creían que se tenía bien merecido.

Permanecieron un par de semanas navegando sin tierra a la vista, pero aquella tarde pareció cambiar su monótono escenario.

Florida se abrió ante ellos, iluminada por el sol del atardecer.

- ¡Tierra a la vista, Capitán! – grito un tripulante.

Jack, quien se encontraba como de costumbre detrás del timón, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

- Perfecto – murmuró bajo su respiración.

La tripulación contemplo silenciosamente, pero extrañada, como su Capitán ni siquiera se acercaba al puerto de Florida. Simplemente, continuó rodeando la costa hacia el norte por varios minutos que pronto se convirtieron en horas.

Todos le contemplaban algo inseguros, a excepción de Hector Barbossa. Ese hecho era lo que les había tranquilizado; si Barbossa, el sobrio Capitán Barbossa, no se quejaba, entonces Jack no podía estar haciendo las cosas mal.

¿O si?

- Y… ¿a donde nos llevas? – preguntó casualmente Kate mientras se acercaba al timón y se sentaba en la barandilla.

- Se paciente, Katherine – respondió Jack despreocupadamente.

- Solo espero que sepas lo que haces – agregó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Siempre _se lo que hago – enfatizó Jack frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Kate arqueó ambas cejas.

- Por cierto, Kate, ¿no tienes algo más importante que hacer? –

- Sinceramente, no – respondió ella sin importancia.

- ¿No? No sé… por ejemplo, ¿evitar que un par de niños arruinen mi nave? –

Con poco interés, Kate miró hacia cubierta para ver como Oliver y Meg jugaban, correteando y esquivando con agilidad a los marineros que varias se interponían en su carrera para insultarles.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que es hora de que los lleve a dormir - respondió finalmente, volviéndose nuevamente hacia el Capitán del Perla Negra.

- Créeme que si no fuera por que me cortarías la cabeza si lo hiciera, ya los habría tirado por la borda – suspiró Jack.

- Creí que te agradaba Oliver – no pudo evitar reprimir Kate, algo sorprendida y molesta.

- Cuando se encontraba _tranquilamente solo_ y no era mi nave la que destruía, si –

- Pues yo veo como algo bueno que ya no este solo – replicó Kate, para luego murmurar en un imperceptible susurro – Es bueno verlo al fin comportándose y relacionándose con otro niño… o niña –

Sin más que decir, se dirigió a ambos infantes y, con una maternal e increíblemente suave autoridad se los llevo a que se acostaran.

La mañana siguiente, al subir a cubierta Kate se encontró que ya no se encontraban en mar abierto. Atónita, vio como arboles pasaban rozando al Perla, tanto por babor como por estribor.

- ¿Que demonio esta ocurriendo? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¡Navegamos por tierra! – chilló a su lado Oliver con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – contradijo Meg, no muy segura de su declaración.

Con prisa, los tres asomaron por la barandilla. El Perla navegaba por un angosto río, con apenas espacio para navegar la enorme nave.

- Te lo dije – murmuró con suavidad la niña.

- ¿Que cosa? - fingió incredulidad Oliver.

- Que no se puede navegar por tierra - frunció el ceño ella.

- ¿Cuando? –

- ¡Recién! –

- No lo hiciste –

- ¡Si! -

- Mientes –

- ¡Es verdad! –

- Ah-ah – Oliver acompañó su respuesta negando con su cabeza.

- ¡Oliver! – y Meg acompañó su respuesta colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Que? – sonrió fingiendo inocencia el niño.

Kate suspiró y se dispuso a terminar con su infantil pelea, pero una brusca sacudida de la nave la tiro al suelo, junto con el resto de la tripulación.

- ¿Están bien? – la pregunta salió de los labios de Katherine como un acto reflejo.

Algo aturdidos, ambos niños asintieron mientras se paraban.

- Se ve que la nave tocó fondo y se atoró. El río no es lo suficientemente profundo como para que podamos navegar – gruñó la mujer, asomándose nuevamente por el barandal – Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría hacer navegar a un galeón como este por aquí. Oh, si. Lo olvidaba. Jack es Capitán –

Mientras tanto, junto al timón, Jack estudiaba las cartas sin inmutarse del atascamiento de su amada nave. Luego de unos segundos, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y, arrugando las cartas bastante mientras las guardaba en su casaca, para toparse con Elizabeth y Barbossa.

- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó la joven mujer, un notable brillo de mal humor en sus ojos.

- Desbordamos del Perla para explorar en busca de agua mientras el resto de la tripulación se mata intentando desatorar a mi nave -

- Aun tenemos agua – informó Barbossa cruzándose de brazos.

- No de la que quiero – sonrió levemente Jack.

Elizabeth y Barbossa intercambiaron sorprendidas pero ansiosas miradas mientras su Capitán pasaba por su lado y se disponía a alistarse.

Como era de esperarse, Jack no pudo (o intento) persuadir a Elizabeth, Barbossa o Kate de que se quedaran en la nave.

Bastante a pesar de _todos_, ésta última se vio forzada a unir al pequeño grupo tanto a Oliver como a Meg, a quien ya había tomado mucha confianza y cariño. La había tomado bajo su protección, y había caído en el encanto de la niña. Y por ello, aunque no le agradara mucho la idea de llevarla junto su hijo consigo hacia lo desconocido, lo creía mejor que dejarlos solos en una nave llena de piratas.

Y ninguno de los otros tres aventureros se atrevió a quejarse o contradecirla.


	30. Por Otro Lado

**POR OTRO LADO**

Oliver bufó mientras con la manga de su sucia camisa se limpia el sudor de la frente. Conocedor de su madre, sabía lo que le esperaba si llegaba a abrir su boca para quejarse, y por ello, no importaba cuanto quisiera maldecir todo a su alrededor, callaba.

Meg a su lado también se veía fatigada, pero también parecía dispuesta a mantener la boca cerrada.

La tropa era dirigida por Jack, con su brújula en mano, seguido de Elizabeth, Barbossa, Oliver y Meg, y Kate, respectivamente.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando silenciosamente, el abrazador calor logrando que sus respiraciones parecieran prácticamente jadeos. Solo podían oírse molestos insectos alrededor y sus pisadas en la salvaje hierba, y solo podía verse delante de ellos más y más vegetación.

- ¿Que es eso? – aquel murmullo sacó a Oliver de sus quejosos pensamientos.

Entre la flora, podía distinguir una vieja edificación. Claramente abandonada, unos largos brazos vegetales la abrazaban por doquier como si así la selva la reclamara propia.

Jack ladeó suavemente su cabeza, escaneando la construcción.

- Descansemos aquí unos segundos – murmuró, ausentemente.

- Ya era hora – gruñó Oliver, por lo que recibió una mirada de reproche de su madre.

Sin esperar a que se lo repitieran, Elizabeth se sentó en una piedra cercana para tomar agua de una no-tan-pequeña petaca que llevaba. Ambos niños la imitaron, cansados, mientras también bebían de lo que les ofrecía Kate.

Jack permaneció parado, mientras sacaba de su casaca las cartas y se las ponía a examinar cuidadosamente. Sin que aquello se le pasara desapercibido, Kate se acercó al Capitán

- ¿Que ocurre? – preguntó con un susurro.

Jack la ignoró por un par de segundos. Kate se contuvo a fruncir el ceño mientras se dedicaba a observar las cartas sobre el hombro del hombre.

- Todavía no llegamos aquí – dijo, señalando una pequeña X en las cartas.

- ¿Y? -

- Y que mi brújula indica que el camino es por ahí – ahora Jack señaló hacia la edificación.

- Tal vez se refiere "a través", no "dentro" – se encogió de hombros Katherine – Apuesto a que si rodeas esta cosa, te continúa indicando el camino –

Jack apretó los labios, pensativo. No le parecía coincidencia que la brújula le hubiese llevado derecho a aquella construcción y que ahora se encontrara apuntado hacia ella.

Un fuerte crujido hizo que tanto Jack como Kate alzaran su mirada.

Barbossa había abierto la puerta, y se disponía a entrar sin titubeo alguno.

Cerrando con un chasquido la brújula y guardando las cartas, Jack decidió no quedarse atrás, y entró también. Fue seguido por Elizabeth, quien con un bufido, se levanto, y luego por Kate y los dos pequeños, a quienes tampoco les hizo ninguna gracia tener que continuar caminando, aunque fue un poco.

- Era un iglesia – la voz de Elizabeth retumbó en el poco iluminado lugar.

Sin duda alguna, se había tratado de una iglesia. Una gruesa capa de polvo, tierra, telas de araña y vegetación lo cubría todo, pero aun así, podía distinguirse como cada cosa aun permanecía en su lugar; los bancos, algunas hacia bastante tiempo atrás marchitas flores, rotas estatuas santas, el altar con un viejo mantel, todo.

- ¿Qué hace una iglesia en medio de una selva? – inquirió Kate.

- Y más importante, ¿que habrá pasado para que termine así? – pensó Barbossa en voz alta con interés, mientras continuaba avanzando.

- Una historia esconde – murmuró Elizabeth.

Oliver revoleó los ojos mientras los cuatro adultos miraban el lugar con curiosidad. En silencio, se alejó del lado de su madre para caminar libremente por el resto de la edificación.

Camino en silencio, y se detuvo a observar una estatua de un santo que apenas podía se reconocida debido a la enredadera que la cubría… para terminar logrando que la escultura callera al suelo y se rompiera en millones de pedazos con un estruendoso sonido.

Hizo una mueca y se volteó para ver los cuatro rostros con el ceño fruncido que le observaban con reproche.

- Lo siento – se disculpo con una nerviosa sonrisa a la vez que los adultos se volvían nuevamente.

Continuó caminando por la sala, antes de notar una puerta algo escondida. Miró sobre su hombro en dirección a Kate para comprobar que no lo observaba antes de introducirse por allí.

Estaba algo oscuro, y la luz solo se colaba por los agujeros del viejo techo, apenas rebelando un pequeño pasillo. Sin emitir sonido alguno, comenzó a recorrerlo.

No se molesto en voltearse al oír unos ligeros pasos detrás de él. Le parecía bastante obvio de quien se trataba. Soltó un suave suspiro.

- No tengo nada mas interesante que hacer – se defendió Meg como si pudiera haber leído su mente.

- Lo sé – reconoció Oliver.

Continuó caminando con la niña detrás de él, cuando notó en la oscuridad un pasadizo, apenas visible entre las sombras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió allí y comenzó a recorrerlo. Meg le siguió en silencio, mirando alrededor algo temerosa. A medida que avanzaban, había menos y menos luz.

- Volvamos – casi ordenó la niña.

Oliver la miró sobre su hombro, entrecerrado sus ojos para intentar ver algo en la oscuridad.

- Si quieres, vuelve tú – replicó.

Ella apretó los labios antes de seguirlo. Pero nuevamente, su valor comenzó a flaquear.

- Oliver… volvamos – pidió con una voz más dulce y suave, temblorosa.

El otro niño se volteó, y Meg pudo apenas ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –

La niña frunció el ceño y se irguió en su lugar.

- Claro que no – mintió con vehemencia – Pero apuesto a que tu mamá se pregunta por nosotros -

- Entonces no tienes miedo, ¿eh? Perfecto. No te molestara seguir – replicó mientras se adentraba más y las voces de los adultos quedaban atrás.

Meg miró hacia atrás dubitativa, para volver a voltearse hacia Oliver, quien ya se alejaba.

Temiendo quedarse sola, decidió seguirlo. Cuando algo se enredó en su tobillo.

- ¡AAhh! – chilló, logrando que Oliver ahogara un grito mientras saltaba asustado y se volteaba.

- ¡Oliver, ayúdame! – pidió desesperada, tomándose la pierna.

Con unos inmensos ojos, Oliver miró el pie de Meg, para suspirar. La madera se había roto bajo el peso de la pequeña, y había arrastrado hacia abajo su pierna, dándole un susto de muerte a ella y, gracias a su grito, a Oliver.

- ¡Q-que tonta! Me asu… - Oliver calló, cerrando fuertemente su boca en una fina línea, arrepentido.

- ¿Asu… state? –

- No. No me asuste. Es que me… - el niño miró alrededor – me… ¿preocupaste? ¡Si, me preocupaste! Eso es todo –

La pequeña volvió a fruncir el ceño, intentando quitarle importancia al hecho.

- Ayúdame – pidió, tirando nuevamente en vano de su pie – No puedo sacarlo -

Oliver se aceró con cuidado, mirando el atascado pie. Era como si Meg estuviese parada sobre su tobillo.

- ¡Vamos, ayúdame! – pidió Meg mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos – ¡No quiero estar aquí por más tiempo! ¡Quiero volver con los demás! –

El niño se acercó y tiró mientras la pequeña comenzaba a llorar de desesperación y dolor.

- ¡Me lastimas! – chilló Meg con algo de enojo.

Oliver dejó de hacer fuerza.

- ¡Estas muy atorada! – se quejó en defensa frunciendo el ceño.

- Y… ¿y si me tienen que cortar mi pie para sacarme? – se limpió la pequeña las lagrimas en vano, ya que pronto mas humedecieron su rostro – ¿Y si tengo que usar una pata de palo como un feo pirata? -

- Te iría bien. Eres Reina Pirata. Te verías más como una – Oliver calló al ver la expresión en el rostro de la niña - Déjame ir por mi mamá. Ella sabrá que hacer. ¡Cuando era pequeño, pudo sacar mi cabeza de uno de los cañones del barco de mi abuelo! –

Meg lo miró tímidamente entre lágrimas, las cuales al momento dejaron de brotar.

- ¿Y que hacía tu cabeza en un cañón? – preguntó.

Oliver le ignoró, con un leve rubor en sus bronceadas mejillas que debido a la poca luz Meg no pudo ver.

- Voy por ella y ya veras como ya mismo te… ¡Ahh! –

Meg sintió como caía y frenaba repentinamente en seco. Aturdida, miró alrededor sin saber que había pasado. Notó, sorprendida, que ahora su cabeza se encontraba un poco mas arriba del nivel del suelo; el agujero se había agrandado haciéndola hundirse más, hasta debajo de sus brazos. Con terror, sintió como sus pies aun colgaban y la madera apretaba con fuerza su infantil pecho. Es que aquella tenebrosa iglesia tenia un hoyo infinito dejado de los tablones de madera en vez de un piso de tierra?!

Busco a Oliver con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

- ¿Oliver? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

Un gemido a su espalda le hizo girar la cabeza, para encontrarse que el niño no solo estaba ahora en la misma situación, sino que su espalda estaba pegada a la de ella.

- ¡Tú agrandaste el hoyo! – se quejó molesta, entendiendo al fin lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡No lo hice apropósito! – se defendió él – ¡Pasé cerca y la madera se rompió! –

Meg se cruzó de brazos, de modo que estos quedaron apoyados en el suelo.

- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó, el enojo remplazando al temor.

Oliver pensó por unos segundos.

- Creo que puedo salir –

- ¿Que? – Meg le miró sobre su hombro.

Oliver se estiró y la niña pudo ver que intentaba alcanzar lo que parecía ser una cadena unida a la pared. Se pregunto para que en una iglesia habría una cadena forjada contra una pared.

- ¡Lo tengo! – festejo triunfante y sin aire el niño al alcanzarla.

Meg observó cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio. Al tomar la cadena, esta cedió hasta quedar tirante. Con un quejido, Oliver comenzó a tirar y trepar. Lentamente y con dificultad, su cuerpecito empezó a zafarse del abrazo de Meg y la madera del suelo.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo con esfuerzo mientras seguía con su trabajo - Te dije que podía –

Meg revoleó los ojos mientras Oliver conseguía sacar su cintura. Con sorpresa, la niña sintió como se hundía un poco más. Miró alrededor con miedo, para notar al mirar atrás que no solo el piso de madera era lo que le impedía caer a través de hoyo en los tablones, sino también Oliver mismo. Ninguno había caído por la presencia del otro. Volvió a hundirse un poco más. Desesperada se aferró a las tablas del suelo como le fue posible.

- ¡Oliver, basta! – pidió, mientras Oliver continuaba trepando.

Ya estaba. Ya tenia espacio suficiente como para pasar y caer. Comenzó a resbalar de su agarre, rasgando sus uñas contra la madera.

- ¡Oliver! – llamó mientras se volteaba para caer un poco más y aferrarse a la cadera del niño, con el nivel del suelo ya a la altura de sus pardos ojos.

Oliver se sostuvo aun con más fuerza a su cadena, sorprendido por el peso extra.

- ¡Pesas mucho! – se quejó.

Meg sollozó cuando notó que sus sudorosas, temblorosas y pequeñas manos resbalaban de la camisa del niño.

- ¡Me caigo! –

Aunque la escuchó, Oliver tenía bastantes problemas intentando mantenerlos a los dos.

Incapaz de soportar más, Meg se soltó y cayó con un agudo y breve chillido escapando de sus labios.

- ¡Meg! - Oliver miró hacia la negrura del pozo, sin poder ver nada – ¡Meg! –

- ¡Ya deja de gritar! – respondió ella.

El niño no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al oírla.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó.

- Si. No es tan hondo como parecía… puedo verte colgado ahí arriba –

- Pues yo no puedo verte por ahí abajo – Oliver entrecerró aun más los ojos para ver mejor antes de volver a suspirar-

- ¿Y ahora que? – inquirió la niña nuevamente desde la oscuridad.

– Pues… - Oliver chasqueó la lengua - lo mejor será que suba y que vaya por los demás. ¿Puedes aguatarte unos minutos sin mí? –

- Por supuesto que puedo - a pesar de no poder verla, Oliver estaba seguro por el ofendido ton de voz de la niña que esta le había dado la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Segura que no te dará miedo? – insistió.

- Más que segura – respondió ella, aunque su tono la traiciono un poco – Pero apresúrate, ¿si? –

Con pesar y esfuerzo, Oliver empezó a trepar por la cadena.

- ¡Oliver! – los chillidos de Meg le congelaron. Pudo oírla debatirse contra algo mientras era acallada.

Por si no fuera suficiente el pánico que tuvo que pasar al oír como algo arrastraba a su amiga hacia la oscuridad de lo desconocido, una mano tomó su tobillo, logrando que el también chillara.

Sacudió su pierna con desesperación, en vano.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó a todo pulmón, intentando trepar y alejarse de su opresor, quien le estaba ganando, hundiéndolo lentamente en la oscuridad.


	31. En las Profundidades

**EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES**

Aterrado, Oliver se aferró con todos sus fuerzas a la cadena, tanto que de haber habido luz suficiente, habría notado como sus nudillos palidecían hasta adoptar una tonalidad de un fantasmagórico blanco.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió que un par de manos lo tomaban por debajo de sus brazos para alzarlo mientras un tiro resonaba y el agarre en su tobillo desaparecía.

Notó aturdido que ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de su madre, quien apuntaba al hoyo en el piso, del cañón de su arma un hilillo de humo danzaba hacia el techo.

- ¡Meg! – exclamó el niño, volviéndose hacia el pozo sin soltarse del abrazo materno y protector – ¡Meg se cayó! ¡Y allí abajo hay alguien! ¡Se la llevó! –

- ¿Alguien? – preguntó Barbossa extrañado.

Kate frunció el ceño hacia la oscuridad, y Oliver miró preocupado hacia Jack, Barbossa y Elizabeth, evaluando sus reacciones. Si la falta de luz no le engañaba podía ver el interés y la sorpresa en cada uno de los rostros.

- Iremos por ella – le aseguró Kate a su hijo, y le ordenó al resto.

- Y si vamos a meternos en la boca del lobo, necesitaremos luz, preciosa – agregó Jack – Y una soga –

Katherine le miró con algo de desconfianza. Jack no era de los que se preocupaban por los demás. ¿Qué tramaba?

- No es tan profundo como se ve – Oliver clavó sus ojos en el hoyo – No necesitaremos una soga -

- Por aquí debe haber alguna luz… algo – gruñó bajo su respiración el pirata mientras achicaba los ojos para mirar alrededor – No podían andar a oscuras, ¿no creen? –

En silencio, buscaron cualquier cosa que pudiera servir de iluminación, recorriendo el pasillo con cautela, alertas. Kate permaneció erguida dignamente junto al hoyo con su hijo a su lado, sin apartar sus ojos del misterioso subsuelo, su mano posada en la culata de su pistola, lista para desenfundar. No sabía si lo que fuera que hubiera intentando arrebatarle a Oliver volvería a emerger de entre las sombras, y, si llegaba a reaparecer, estaría preparada para ello.

Oliver, por su lado, se aferraba a la cadera de su madre, demasiado asustado como para preocuparse de lo humillante que aquello lo hubiese resultado en alguna otra situación.

- Tenemos lo que necesitamos – ambos voltearon sus cabezas para ver como Jack, Elizabeth y Barbossa se les acercaban, el último con un farol en la mano que intentaba encender.

- ¿Primero las damas? – ofreció Jack dedicándole una mirada a Kate y Elizabeth, y luego al pequeño hoyo.

- Cobarde – gruñó esta ultima frunciendo el ceño.

Kate por su lado, se acercó al borde de las rotas maderas todo lo que le fue posible, haciéndolas crujir un sonido que irradiaba desconfianza. Se alejó, y miró a Barbossa, quien había logrado encender el farol.

- Dámelo – ordenó estirando su mano.

Mirándola de reojo, Barbossa obedeció. La pirata se acomodó su cinturón antes mirar nuevamente el hoyo.

- Bajaré – sentenció – No duden en disparar si algo llega a pasar, ¿entendido? –

Miró a Elizabeth con profundidad y severidad.

- Cuida a Oliver, por favor – pidió. De entre los tres presentes, era en la que más confiaba el niño. No que Jack tuviera malas intenciones, pero… simplemente no se podía confiar en él.

La joven asintió levemente, tomando al niño por los hombros con suavidad. Oliver le dedicó a su madre un ceño fruncido.

Sin emitir sonido alguno, Kate se lanzó de un salto, para caer y tropezar. Se levantó al instante y miró alrededor con cautela, casi esperando ser atacada.

- ¿Todo bien? – elevó la vista para ver cuatro cabezas con cuellos estirados mirándola con curiosidad.

- Parece que no hay nadie – replicó Kate mirando alrededor nuevamente.

Apretó los labios levemente. Era como si donde ella se encontraba fuera una continuación del pasillo en el que se encontraran sus compañeros de viaje. Tenía el mismo sentido, dirección, y el mismo pobre espesor de 1,50m de ancho.

La única diferencia que veía era que el techo (o suelo, dependiendo donde uno se encontrara) en el piso inferior solo constaba de aquellas finas maderas corrompidas por el tiempo tan mal ubicadas. Podía ver a través de las hendiduras de un tablón y el otro la posición de cada uno de los piratas.

Solo dignándose a ayudar a Oliver a bajar, ignoró al resto y se agachó para mirar el suelo, compuesto por un descuidado camino de tierra.

Huellas. Podía ver en el suelo varias huellas que se arremolinaban.

- Parece que la niña algo de pelea dio – replicó Jack observando sobre el hombro de Kate.

Katherine le ignoró y se puso de pie, pasándole el farol con un distraído gesto.

- Se fueron por allí – señaló hacia el pasillo que se abría oscuro frente a ellos.

Sin necesidad de que nadie lo dijera, emprendieron marcha, cada pirata con una mano sobre sus armas, listos para cualquiera sorpresiva aparición.

- ¿Creen que Meg esté bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Oliver.

- Más le vale que esté bien – replicó por lo bajo su madre con frialdad.

Kate notó que las huellas se notaban mejor en la tierra. Las miró con atención, rebelando que solo se trataba de un par. Un par de descalzos pies.

Frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Y Meg? Faltaban sus pequeñas huellas. Suspiró con fastidio. Supuso que la abrían cargado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó repentinamente Oliver señalando hacia delante.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Jack le miró extrañado.

- Yo también lo veo – respondió Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza – Parece… luz –

Los otros tres piratas intercambiaron miradas. Bajaron su farol y entrecerraron los ojos, escrutando en la oscuridad. Si… al final del túnel podían ver algo blanco…

- Pues, o al final de este pasillo hay una habitación, o bien morimos – replicó Kate.

- Pues, no creo haber muerto. O si hemos muerto, pues no es como la última vez – se encogió de hombros Jack, y Barbossa intentó no carcajearse.

- Apuesto a que allí esta Meg – susurró Oliver mirando a su madre con sus enormes ojos oscuros.

Caminaron cautelosos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Había un silencio sepulcral que parecía que temían romper, pues sabía que podían estar siendo acechados. Se encontraban en un lugar desconocido introduciéndose en lo desconocido donde había Dios sabría donde un par de sujetos que aparentemente conocían el lugar, y se habían llevado consigo a una indefensa niña. La situación no pintaba nada bueno.

Aguantaron su respiración una vez que estuvieron a unos escasos par de metros de la pequeña puerta a través de la cual escapaba la luz. Desenfundaron en silencio sus armas e intercambiaron miradas, mientras Kate sostenía a Oliver protectoramente contra si.

Uno detrás de otro, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Kate con Oliver pegado contra su cuerpo y Jack, entraron en silencio para mirar alrededor.

Se encontraron con lo que una habitación amplia repleta de flora. La vegetación trepaba por las paredes y por el techo frondosamente. En una esquina podía verse un pequeño fuego que quien iluminaba todo tan fervientemente a pesar de su nada importante tamaño. Gracias a aquella esquina que permanecía desnuda de vegetación, pudieron observar que el suelo, antes de tierra, se había convertido en piedra ahora.

A su izquierda, podían ver como las enredaderas subían por unos finos barrotes de metal colocados paralelamente uno al lado del otro, con otros colocados perpendicularmente de manera nada contigua. Notaron sorprendidos que contra aquellos barrotes alguien había acomodado varias piedras, formando así una presa de 1m de ancho y casi 3 de largo similar a la de un castor que contenía agua, recordando bastante al bebedero de algún caballo.

A su derecha, podía observar una especie de amplia tienda constituida por una vieja pero gran tela que utilizaba otros barrotes mas como esqueleto, también algo comida por enredaderas.

- Esto me es familiar – murmuró Elizabeth muy por lo bajo.

- Es una calabozo – replicó Jack.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos para observar alrededor con unos ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Efectivamente, bajo la maleza, podían reconocer la familiar forma.

Reconocieron en la tienda y en el improvisado poso de agua unas destrozadas celdas cuyos barrotes parecían haber sido arrancados en algunas secciones.

- Efectivamente - respondió una masculina y joven voz con un acento que Oliver (y, _muy_ maduramente, también Jack) encontró gracioso a sus espaldas – Ahora suelten las armas si no quieren terminar muertos –

Se voltearon sorprendidos para encontrarse con una par de figuras apenas iluminadas por el fuego, una cargando un rifle y un cuchillo, y la otra con un rudimentario arco con su flecha. A la espaldas de ambos.

- Vinimos por la niña – respondió Barbossa.

- ¿Dónde está? - agregó Kate apretando los dientes y conteniéndose de disparar.

- Suelten las armas – repitió el hombre sin bajar un ápice su posición.

- Dennos a la niña y nos iremos – Elizabeth pidió con autoridad pero suavidad a la vez – No pretendemos dañarlos, solo la queremos así podremos irnos –

Al recibir ninguna respuesta, soltando un gruñido, la joven tiró su arma al suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Kate, resignada, le imitó, para ser seguida luego por unos inseguros Barbossa y Jack.

El hombre que había permanecido callado se acercó y recogió las armas de suelo para alejarlas de sus respectivos dueños.

Los piratas pudieron notar en cuanto se acercó y estuvo bajo la luz del fuego su morena piel y los fuertes rasgos aborigenes de su rostro.

- ¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar Katherine.

Sin embargo la respuesta no fue la esperada. Ni siquiera había sido estrictamente una respuesta;

- ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí? – exigió el hombre una vez que su compañero se hubo colocado a su lado nuevamente.

La mujer rechinó los dientes fastidiada. Sin embargo, fue Jack quien tomó la palabra y se colocó frente al grupo.

- Nadie. No somos nadie – les sonrió – Solo nos extraviamos un poco en la selva y nos encontramos con esta hermosa edificación – estiró sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras – Y nos pico la curiosidad… quisimos investigar, lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, ¿_savvy_? Y, bueno, se nos perdió la mocosa, ustedes la arrastraron hasta aquí y nosotros los perseguimos. Entreguen a la niña y nos iremos. Cada uno sigue con su vida y todos contentos -

Sin embargo, ese parloteó no logró su cometido. Como estatuas, permanecieron quietos en sus lugares.

- Pues para mi ustedes no entraron aquí por casualidad – murmuró el hombre.

- Y para mi no se ven como "nadies" – agregó su compañero con el mismo marcado acento.

- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió el otro – Y, aunque hubieran sido unos inofensivos "nadies", no podríamos dejarlos salir de aquí una vez que han visto esta cámara. No son los primeros que entran aquí buscando la Fuente de la Juventud, y no serán los primero en irse -


	32. Llamas

**LLAMAS**

Los ojos de los aventureros se abrieron como platos.

- ¿La Fuente? – preguntó Elizabeth incrédula, y se voltearon para mirar la pequeña represa.

Jack sacó su brújula bajo los "¡Quieto!" de ambos hombres para ver que, efectivamente, apuntaba hacia el agua.

- Vaya – frunció el ceño el pirata entre decepcionado y fastidiado – Sinceramente, esperaba algo más sorprendente que eso -

- ¡Nuestra fuente era mucho más sorprendente que esto! – defendió uno de los hombres, más que ofendido – ¡Tuvimos que esconderla para que nadie la encontrara, y terminó degradándose a este patético charco! ¡Antes era una laguna repleta de vida, de la que brotaba oro y plata! ¡Es culpa de la avaricia de los blancos que haya terminado así! -

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto de su gente? – inquirió Elizabeth algo nerviosa, haciendo algo de tiempo.

- ¡Muerta! ¡Nuestro pueblo ha muerto con el tiempo a manos de personas como ustedes! – replicó uno de los hombres.

- Nuestro único propósito es cuidar a la Fuente, evitar que nadie beba de ella –gruñó el otro.

- Solo queremos a la niña – respondió Kate.

- Pues a mi me parece que esa Fuente ha traído solo problemas – agregó Jack - Nada ganan cuidándola… aun podría continuar con una vida -

- ¿O es que les gusta estar aquí escondidos esperando a que alguien lleve a robarles para así matarlo? – murmuró Barbossa.

Nada respondieron los hombres.

- No pretendíamos beber de la Fuente – agregó con toda la suavidad con la que fue capaz Elizabeth.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de hablar en una lengua que ninguno de los piratas entendió y bajar sus armas.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, uno de ellos se alejó del lado de su compañero para introducirse en la improvisada tienda y salir con la inconsciente Meg entre sus brazos.

Dando un par de pasos al frente, Kate tomó a la niña de los brazos del hombre… para terminar en el suelo…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Una vez que Meg estuvo entre los brazos de la pirata, esta sintió como algo tiraba de ella hacia abajo hasta lograr tirarla, a la vez que oía a sus espaldas espadas siendo desenvainadas.

Instintivamente, con una de sus manos buscó a Oliver, y lo tomó para traerlo contra si protectoramente, mientras desde el suelo observaba como Jack, Elizabeth y Barbossa se tiraban con espadas en alto hacia ambos hombres.

Bajo sus bien abiertos ojos, Kate observó como los hombres forcejeaban contra los piratas, quienes claramente los sobrepasaban en número y, aparentemente, habilidad en batalla.

Entre empujones y, sobre todo, golpes, lograron quitarles las armas a los misteriosos hombres. El que primero había hablado terminó tirado inconsciente en el suelo, provocado por un fuerte golpe que había recibido al Jack y Barbossa haberle empujando contra una de las paredes.

El otro, evidentemente más fuerte, dio más pelea que su compañero. Peleó con ira y valentía, solo siendo vencido una vez que la fatiga se unió a sus enemigos.

Con acelerada respiración, terminó por tropezar y caer en la pequeña llamarada que iluminaba la sombría habitación. El desgarrador alarido del hombre retumbó por doquier, desde cada rincón de la abandonada edificación hasta los cerebros de los aturdidos y sorprendidos aventureros.

Más perturbador fue aun cuando el hombre en llamas se puso en pie, desesperado, e intentó apagar su chamuscado cuerpo, solo para alargar su agonía unos segundos más antes de caer al suelo.

El olor que desprendía el reciente cadáver le revolvió el estomago a Oliver, quien apartó su vista entre jadeos asustados.

-¡Fuego! – chilló Elizabeth.

Efectivamente, el fuego que tan cuidadosamente había sido medido y retenido, ahora escapaba usando el cuerpo inerte como salida, rápidamente devorando la frondosa vegetación.

Oliver observó el espectáculo, paralizado, antes de sentir como era levantado del suelo por su chaqueta.

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí! – Kate cargó como pudo a Meg mientras, con su otra mano, sostenía a su hijo, sus ojos clavados con pavor en las llamas que avanzaban por rapidez por las paredes, el techo, y el suelo.

Obedeciendo sin emitir sonido alguno, Barbossa salió disparado, Kate y Oliver siguiéndole de carca. Jack y Elizabeth tardaron algo más en salir, Kate ignorando el porque y decidiendo que no era importante.

Se alejaron con rapidez, siendo seguido por el humo y los chasquidos que la madera producía mientras era consumida. Escalaron con gran dificultad y astucia el hoyo que todo el problema había causado, y solo una vez que atravesaron las puertas de la edificación.

Jadeantes, elevaron sus miradas para ver el humo que empezaba a volar directo hacia las nubes perladas, anunciando el nacimiento de un incendio.

- Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí – masculló Jack, todos concediendo en silencio.

Afortunadamente sin extraviarse, se apresuraron a dirigirse hacia el Perla, atravesando la espesa selva a toda velocidad.

- ¡Tripulación, a zapar! – ordenó Jack una vez que la imponente nave negra apareció frente a ellos. A pesar de no estar seguro la magnitud que el incendio que se avecinaba tendría, prefería no arriesgarse a comprobarlo.

Grande fue su alivió al comprobar que su eficiente tripulación había logrado desatascar su navío. Y solo lograron respirar tranquilos una vez que el Perla comenzó a tomar velocidad, alejándose por el estrecho río, de camino al océano.

- Es una pena que la Fuente se haya perdido para siempre – oyó Jack que Kate murmuraba con pesar mientras observaba desde la popa de la nave en dirección a la señal de humo que salió de entre los arboles.

- Siempre hay otras maneras de encontrar lo que uno quiere – replicó Jack antes de dirigirse a su tripulación - ¡A Tortuga, montón de perros sarnoso! – ordenó, ignorando las miradas preocupadas que le dedicaron unos abrazados Bobby y Susan.

- ¿Tortuga? – inquirió la segunda.

Jack revoleó los ojos.

- No se irán al infierno por pisar Tortuga, _¿savvy?_ – les informó – Allí podrán abordar una nave e irse a donde quiera que se quieran ir –

La idea no pareció sentarle nada bien a la feliz parejita, aunque decidieron mejor callar y quejarse en voz baja entre ellos.

Kate, por su lado, bufó mientras, aun cargando a Meg, se dirigía hacia su camarote, mascullando algunas maldiciones sobre un viaje inútil y un Capt irresponsable.

Jack le observó alejarse antes de, reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras tomaba cariñosamente el timón del Perla.

Sus ojos encontraron a Barbossa, quien parecía compartir la opinión de Kate, con la mandíbula encajada y el ceño fruncido, mirando ausentemente la selva. Elizabeth, por su parte, se dirigía bajo cubierta con aires misteriosos, su puño cerrado escondiendo algo contra su corazón.

Jack le restó importancia mientras le observaba perder de vista. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ocultaba la joven Turner, se dijo mientras, inconscientemente, llevaba una mano hacia la húmeda petaca que sobresalía de su viejo cinturón, sonriente.


	33. Epílogo

**EPILOGO; TIEMPO**

Jack suspiró una vez más desde debajo de su sombrero, cuyos oscuros ojos protegía de la escasa luz. Se removió un poco en la esquina de la solitaria y oscura celda.

Port Royal. Tantos recuerdos venían a su mente… si no se equivocaba, en ese mismo calabozo había conocido a Will años atrás. Si, estaba seguro. Era exactamente la misma celda.

Y ojalá fuera exactamente la misma situación, pensó.

Preso como un solitario perro, no tenía contacto alguno para que lo liberado. Realmente estaba atrapado. Apretó los labios en una mueca a la vez que se incorporaba en su lugar y acomodaba su sombrero bien.

Bueno, él era el Capt Jack Sparrow. Algo debía de ocurrírsele. Aun tenía algo de tiempo para inventar un milagroso escape… faltaban unas pocas horas para el alba, el momento de su ejecución. O siempre podía contar con su exceso de suerte.

El sonido de unos rítmicos pasos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Elevó la vista para encontrarse con un delgaducho y bronceado soldado que entraba caminando sin prisa, inspeccionando alrededor con su ceño fruncido.

El soldado miró alrededor antes de clavar sus negros ojos en Jack, quien le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia. Dio un paso al frente con sus manos en su espalda antes de mirar la celda del prisionero con ojo crítico.

- ¿No te han dejado nada de comida? – preguntó.

Jack encontró la pregunta algo ridícula.

- Mañana me ejecutan – replicó con simpleza. Creyó que demás estaba agregar "¿Para que preocuparse en alimentarme entonces?"

El soldado asintió leve e indiferentemente, Jack estaba seguro que solo tomando la parte del inexplicado no de su respuesta.

Dio media vuelta antes de alejarse y desaparecer por donde había venido. Jack frunció el ceño. Eso había sido extraño.

Volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, quitándole importancia a lo sucedido, aunque al poco de poco tiempo, volvió a oír unos pasos que se aproximaban, estos mas pesados que los anteriores y acompañados de maldiciones.

Otro soldado con algo de sobrepeso apareció por la puerta, gruñendo bajo su respiración palabrotas, llevando entre sus rechonchas manos un plato con un viejo pan y una jarra. Sin embargo, fue un suave tintineó lo que llamó la atención de Jack. Sus ojos volaron al cinturón del soldado, donde un manojo de llaves se mecía con el caminar del hombre.

Sonrió antes de borrar aquella mueca de su rostro y obligarse a posar sus ojos en la comida fingiéndose hambriento. No se perdonaría si llegaba a levantar sospechas.

Con lentitud y sin sacar su mirada del plato, se levantó d su lugar y se acercó a los barrotes, esperando que el soldado no notara sus verdaderas intenciones. Con un fastidiado bufido, el hombretón se acerco a la celda y paso la comida entre las rejas.

Y, _¡pum!_ Jack le encajó con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Agradeció que al caer al suelo el solado se hubiese golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo, pues no había estado seguro de lograr noquearlo con un solo golpe. También agradeció que hubiese caído inconsciente cerca de la celda, pues con solo estirar su mano pudo quitarle las llaves.

Se contuvo de echarse a reír, y, sin perder ni un segundo, comenzó a probar las llaves, una por una…

- ¡Alto! – ordenó una voz.

Jack elevó la vista sorprendido para encontrarse con que el soldadito que lo había visitado anteriormente se encontraba apuntándole con un rifle.

- Entrega las llaves – ordenó.

Jack gruñó y bufó, tentado a hacer un berrinche, antes de obseder y tirar las llaves a los pies del muchacho.

El joven se agachó y comenzó a rebuscar entre ellas hasta separar una única y vieja llave del resto para mirar Jack y sonreírle una sonrisa que el pirata supo que había intentado retener.

- Sabía que harías eso – murmuró el joven jocosamente mientras dejaba el rifle a un lado y se acercaba a la celda.

Jack observó con recelo como el muchacho tomaba su casa y armas, y estuvo a punto de soltarle unas buenas palabrotas por tocar sus cosas, pero calló al ver como el soldado se volteaba para apuntarle con su propia pistola.

- Ahórranos problemas, y compórtate, ¿si? – susurró mientras se colgaba las cosas de Jack al hombro y, bajo la sorprendida e incrédula mirada del pirata, abría la celda.

Jack le miró confundido.

- ¿Esto es una trampa? – preguntó inseguro.

El soldado soltó por lo bajo una ronca risa.

- No. Te estoy liberando – replicó aun divertido – Sal, ¿o tal vez prefieras quedarte? -

Sin decir palabra alguna, Jack salió de la celda, bajo la mirada de su arma.

- ¿Me liberas pero me mantienes bajo tu mira? Vaya, eso es extraño – murmuró para si, aunque con la clara intención de que el muchacho le oyera.

- Te sacare de aquí, pero lo haremos a _mi_ manera. Y para que hagas lo que te digo, creo que necesitas ser motivado – replicó el joven.

- Pues me siento muy motivado – respondió Jack mirando el cañón del arma - ¿Por donde, jefe? –

El muchacho sonrió.

- Ve adelante – ordenó.

Con el muchacho siempre a sus espaldas con el cañón del arma contra su espalda, Jack avanzó obedeciéndole por el camino que ya antes había recorrido tiempo atrás con William Turner, esquivando soldados y escondiéndose, recordando a unas ratas.

No tuvieron muchas dificultades, pues el muchacho parecía conocer el fuerte de memoria. Seguramente así era.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – gruñó bajo su respiración Jack mientras el joven le escoltaba ya fuera del fuerte, escondiéndose entre las sombras evitando tanto escasos personas como más soldados.

- ¿Te molesta? Porque si quieres, puedo llevarte de vuelta a la celda… - replicó el muchacho, ufano.

Jack revoleó los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – exigió saber - ¿Eres de esos que salvan al pirata para unirse a él? – luego pensó en el Capt del Holandés - ¿O por que le necesitan algo de dicho pirata? –

El joven sonrió y pensó su respuesta. Jack le notó algo tentado.

- No. No soy de esos – finalmente pareció decidir - Hay personas que no necesitamos nada a cambio para actuar –

- Claro, los idiotas – murmuró Jack.

- Tal vez – concedió sin importancia – Vamos, rápido –

Con el muchacho sosteniéndole del brazo y con el cañón de su arma en las costillas, caminaron con paso ligero hacia una pequeña y vieja edificación. El joven sacó una única llave esta vez, y abrió la puerta con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz.

- Entra – ordenó y, sin soltarle, le hizo pasar a una pequeña habitación en la que se observaba un mostrador a la izquierda, y una escalera y una puerta en frente.

- Una posada – murmuró Jack mirando alrededor.

El muchacho le ignoró.

- Quédate aquí – con algo de inseguridad y dedicándole una severa mirada al pirata, el muchacho guardó el arma y se encaminó hacia una puerta para entrar sin hacer sonido alguno.

Jack se volteó dispuesto a irse. Cuanto antes se largará de Port Royal, mejor. Atrasar su huida suponía dejar tiempo a la Armada para que notará su ausencia y fuera tras él.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con sigilo.

- Quieto ahí –

Jack gruñó para voltearse lentamente y encontrarse con el soldadito, quien le apuntaba. A su lado, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, le observaba (supuso) la posadera. La ceñuda y aparentemente nada amigable posadera. La extrañamente familiar posadera de ojos azules y rizado cabello atado en un descuidado rodete…

¿Katherine? ¿Era Kate? No, no podía ser…

Y sin embargo, así era.

Y eso solo quería decir que…

Jack se volvió hacia el joven soldado para finalmente reconocer características familiares en él. ¿Oliver?

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos, y permaneció congelado en su lugar, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la mujer, detrás de la cual una pecosa muchacha de larga cabellera y pardos ojos se asomaba con timidez. Concluyó sin dificultad que aquella muchacha era nada más y nada menos que Meg.

- Sabía que de alguna manera u otra lo liberarías, - gruñó Kate mientras corría de su rostro unos rizos que se habían salido de su descuidado rodete - pero sinceramente, esperaba que lo dejaras arreglárselas solas luego de sacarlo, Oliver –

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy algo solidario – respondió el muchacho.

La mujer bufó fastidiada.

- Prefería cuando llegabas con perros sarnosos, gatos famélicos, o hasta enfermas ratas – negó con un enfurruñado murmullo Kate.

- Se quedará en mi habitación, y no hará nada de nada – Oliver miró de reojo al petrificado Jack - Lo juro –

Kate negó desaprobadoramente antes de mirar a su hijo preocupada.

- Oliver, esto podría… -

- No soy idiota. Tengo todo planeado. Es imposible que me relacionen con la huida – le cortó Oliver – Supuestamente, tú estás enferma y te estoy cuidando. Tuve el cuidado suficiente como para que un guardia quedara inconsciente frente a la celda de Jack con el ultimo recuerdo de ir a darle algo de comer con la llave en su cinturón antes de ser noqueado. Todos, inclusive él, creerán que es su culpa –

Kate volvió a bufar y se corrió unos rizos de la cara, dedicándole una desconfiada mirada a su hijo antes de mirar en dirección a Jack y fruncir el ceño.

Él intentó sonreírle en su asombro, solo consiguiendo que el ceño de la mujer se frunciera aun más.

- Solo nos traerá problemas, Oliver – masculló.

- Necesito que lo escondas _solo_ por una noche… mañana al alba zarpa una nave repleta de especias… puede irse en ella –

Kate le dedicó una mirada de poca paciencia a su hijo.

- Faltan solo un par de horas para que salga el sol – agregó Oliver a su favor.

Kate suspiró.

- Jack se queda en mi habitación conmigo. Será más fácil escapar por allí si es necesario – terció - Meg y tú irán a la tuya, ¿entendido? –

Oliver asintió.

- Vendré por Jack cuando sea la hora – dijo.

- Ahora, vamos, arriba los dos – les ahuyentó Kate, dedicándoles unas severas miradas a ambos jóvenes, mientras le quitaba su arma a Oliver.

Meg se escabulló de detrás de Kate para subir las escaleras junto con Oliver, sin poder evitar echar de vez en cuanto curiosas y hasta emocionadas miradas a Jack, incrédula.

Jack les observó irse hasta donde pudo antes de voltearse hacia Kate.

- Siempre te he dicho que las faldas te quedan mejor que los pantalones, Katherine – le sonrió.

- Nunca lo has hecho – replicó Kate, arqueando una ceja.

Jack fingió inocencia.

- ¿Ah, no? -

Kate reprimió exitosamente una sonrisa mientras revoleaba los ojos.

- No has cambiado ni un poco – murmuró mirándole de reojo mientras se dirigía a su pequeña habitación.

Jack sacó pecho, orgulloso, siguiéndola.

- Ni lo hare. No dudes de ello – dijo con aires dignos antes de ponerse serio – Sin embargo, aquí veo muchos cambios -

La mueca de Kate se descompuso por un instante. Suspiró y se sentó en una del par de camas que decoraban la deprimente habitación además de una mesa de luz, una ventana con viejas cortinas y un armario.

- Lo sé – replicó ella mientras Jack cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Jack tomó lugar en la otra cama, enfrentando a la mujer.

- De todos los lugares en los que te podría haber encontrado, jamás se me hubiese imaginado encontrarte como dueña de una posada –

- Lo sé – volvió a replicar Kate.

Jack esperó a que continuara hablando. Al no hacerlo, se vio en la obligación de preguntar.

- ¿Por que dejaste de piratear? -

Kate inhaló con fuerza, como si el aire le faltará antes de mirar alrededor con nerviosismo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba esos tiempo, que casi le parecía a si misma ser otra persona. Había vivido bástate tiempo con aquel pecado del pasado escondido, temerosa a que pudiera ser desenterrado y que eso le llevara a la condena.

Jack volvió a esperar, y esta vez Kate si respondió.

- Oliver y Meg –farfulló antes de clavar sus profundos ojos azules en Jack - No quería que ellos terminaran así, y cuando papá murió pues… – se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar – Lo mejor para ellos era dejarlo, y criarlos como era debido. Una borda pirata no es un lugar adecuado para niños, y menos aun si uno quiere que tuvieran un futuro. Así lo hice – calló durante un instante - Ahora nadie los cazará como animales –

- ¿Crees que era lo que debías hacer como madre? – resumió Jack.

En la mirada de Kate brilló un familiar destelló de fiereza.

- Era lo que debía hacer como madre – sentenció – Meg y Oliver no podrían estar mejor –

- Y sin embargo se Oliver se lo ha jugado todo salvándome – Jack no pudo evitar sonreír – Una mala jugada podría hacer que todo lo que has construido se venga abajo -

Kate le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Por ello, a pesar de todo, preferiría que continuaras en tu celda – replicó.

- No creo que sea así – le resto importancia Jack, a lo que Kate respondió con arquear una ceja.

- Rescataré de positivo de que pronto te iras para no volver y nuestra vida normal continuara – murmuró.

Jack le sonrió con ganas.

- ¿Segura que eso es positivo? – inquirió.

Y, por primera vez en toda la noche, Kate sonrió sinceramente divertida.

* * *

_disculpen la tardanza?_


End file.
